Reunion Part Two: The Reign of the Dark Empress
by twilight knight
Summary: *FINI* Following Malomyotismon's demise, an unknown evil force mimicks the Digimon Emperor, plotting to reign over the Digiworld and its residents... lots of twists and turns...hints of romance... *Pt 2 to Living a New Life* R
1. New Year's Surprises

"THE REIGN OF THE DARK EMPRESS"

  
  


Ch.1"NEW YEAR'S SURPRISES."

  
  


Five. Four. Three. Two. Crashed! Everyone screamed as a herd of stampeding Digimon crashed the Digidestines' New Year's Eve gathering at Highton View Terrace when the gate to the Digital World suddenly opened and closed. All the Digidestines called their Digimon to digivolve. Their Digimon rushed to calm the party crashers as the fireworks took place.

  
  


***

  
  


"Get the portal ready, T.K.!" Matt called out as T.K. dashed with both of their parents to get the laptop from the van.

"We've got them all!" Angemon shouted.

"Ready! Digi-port, open!" T.K. yelled. They returned the lost Digimon back to their own world.

"Did any one of you count how many there were?" Yolei asked as she breathed tiredly.

"There must have been at least one hundred of them," Davis exaggerated.

"To be more precise, there were twenty Flymon, five Monocromon, two Meramon and one Frigimon," Izzy corrected, "which means that there were twenty-eight of them in total."

"Really? There was only one Frigimon?" Veemon asked Izzy. "I could have sworn there were at least five of them." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, guys, did any one of you see the dark rings around all of them?" Ken questioned them all.

"Yes, we did see them wearing dark rings," Mimi admitted, "but since all the control spires were destroyed, I thought they were just starting a new fashion trend."

"You mean that we'd dealt with this incorrectly?" Kari asked.

"That could be a possibility," Izzy answered.

"But the control spires for my dark rings were all destroyed."

"So that means that these dark rings are controlled differently," Cody concluded.

"Which means that we've gotten ourselves a new enemy," Tai added.

"Lucky us," Sora groaned. Yolei screamed and alarmed the others.

"What is it, Yolei?!" Davis asked.

"We should have never sent them back to the Digital World when we never destroyed the dark rings that were controlling them!" Yolei cried out.

"You've a point there," Hawkmon replied.

"Then, what should we do now?" Joe questioned everyone.

"How about we go and check on the Digital World in the morning after we get some rest?" Armadillomon proposed.

"Tomorrow at my place it is then," Ken offered when he saw and heard no objection to Armadillomon's suggestion, "since my parents already know about the Digi-world."

"Excellent!" Davis exclaimed.

"Ready to go, guys?" Matt's and T.K.'s father questioned the group that he left when he stayed in the van to check on the news broadcast on the radio.

"Ready! Mind if we go to Ken's place tomorrow, Dad?" Matt asked.

"Where's Mom?" T.K. added.

"She's in the van, resting her eyes," their father answered them both.

"Then we should probably go now," Joe replied.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: This is part two to Living a New Life of Reunion. It's a short chapter. Sorry.... Chapters will vary in length... I had already finished some chapters to part two, but I'm still working on the story. I'll be uploading the chapters soon as I'm done....anyway, my stories have a lot of twists and turns, but don't worry, the words are quite simple to understand...I like writing using simple words, since the story might already be confusing without them...Hope you don't get bored or overwhelmed by the number of chapters that had preceded this one. Start reading from any chapter you want...I warn you to start with part one so you can understand what had happened.

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.


	2. A New Ruler

Ch.2"A NEW RULER."

  
  


The original and new Digidestines along with their Digimon partners arrived somewhere in the Digital World. Surrounding them, were many dark pyramids constructed on the burning sand. "We'll in the middle of a desert."

"You mean a deserted wasteland," Matt remarked on Gabumon's recent statement.

"What happened to all the Digimon living around here?" Palmon asked.

"They all went to the North Pole?" Davis asked in sarcasm.

"Hey! What are dark pyramids doing in our Digital World?" Agumon questioned as everyone stared at the new pyramids.

"I'm not sure," Tai replied.

"Do you think that the dark pyramids act like the dark control spires you've built, Ken?" Yolei guessed.

I hope not, Ken feared.

"Interesting hypothesis, Yolei," Izzy commented, "if only we can test it." They moved closer to one of the two nearest dark pyramids so they might find some clues to the answers they're seeking.

"I think we're going to find out now," Patamon said as all the triangular sides of the pyramid slowly shrunk in height until the points of them aligned to create a small square opening at the top that was able to project an image bathed in white light.

Sam? Brother?! Ken's thoughts went wild when it was visible that the image projected was an older version of Sam wearing the Emperor's outfit and glasses.

"Who dares to trespass on my Digital World?" the image demanded angrily.

"He sounds like he's got a dark spore," Yolei remarked.

It's my brother, Sam, Ken thought. Even with the glasses on, Ken was still able to say that it was Sam even though it wasn't possible since his brother passed away some lonely years ago.

"It's not yours! The Digital World belongs to everyone!" Biyomon shouted.

"Outrageous! The Digital World is mine forever!"

"And who are you to say that it's yours forever?!" Gatomon questioned in rage.

"I'm the new and improved Digimon Emperor! I need no dark spore to be pure evil! Not like the last wimpy, fake emperor who wasn't even able to succeed in defeating one single battle against the weak and imperfect Digidestines! He was not worthy of such a honour!" the image cleared up as it pointed at Ken, the ex-emperor of the Digital World.

Well, that answered my question [about the spores], Yolei thought.

"And what makes you think that you'll be able to defeat us when he failed?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm superior! I know exactly what I want and I'll get exactly what I want! No questions asked!"

"Enough chit-chat, show yourself!" Davis commanded.

"And why should I?"

"Because the evil villain always does before the fight begins," Davis explained illogically.

"I don't think so! Arise, my slaves and take care of them all!" Sam, the image, ordered. The four visible sides of the pyramid projected white light and sent out three Digimon slaves of the new emperor.

"Sector T-seventeen and Pyramid thirteen will be protected, oh, Great Emperor," Piedmon assured as he bowed to the image.

"Then I leave this all to you. Piedmon. Machinedramon and Mojyamon. Make sure you eliminate all these intruders along with their worthless Digimon!" Then, the triangular sides grew and returned the pyramid to its original height and size.

"Yes, Boss," all three of them replied and bowed.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: To be continued with chapter 3 where the action really is.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

  
  



	3. The Purpose of the Dark Pyramids

Ch.3"THE PURPOSE OF THE DARK PYRAMIDS."

  
  


"Ready?" the Digidestines with digieggs questioned their partners. They nodded.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Something's wrong. Try again," Kari insisted when none of the new group's Digimon armor digivolved.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" they repeated again and again, hoping their Digimon would finally armor digivolve until the evil slaves of the emperor laughed at how they were making fools out of themselves when their Digimon attempt again and again to armor digivolve so they could fight their enemies.

"What's so funny?" Ken blurted out.

"You fool! The reason why your pathetic Digimon can't armor digivolve is because our great Emperor created these dark pyramids to transmit the special application from his D-3 that disapprove of any armor digivolving if favoured. They'll prevent any Digimon from armor digivolving in their regions," Piedmon laughed at their failure.

"So that's why the dark pyramids are here," Joe said to himself.

"Leave it to us, guys. We'll take care of them like before," Tai assured. "Our Digimon can handle them."

"Digivolve!" the older Digidestines called out and their Digimon digivolved.

"Wormmon, digivolve!" Ken ordered and his partner digivolved to Stingmon.

"How can this be?" Stingmon asked Ken.

"All of our Digimon can digivolve. The problem is that there's no armor digivolving," Izzy informed everyone.

"So, that means that we're back in business, Cody," Armadillomon said.

"Digivolve!" the rest of the gang yelled. Success, their heroic Digimon digivolved.

"Took all of you insolence long enough to figure out this simple problem," Machinedramon commented, and the battle began all over again to determine the fate of the Digital World.

After some while, the dark ring banded around Mojyamon's wrist was probably the only dark ring destroyed so far. "Don't worry, he just fainted," Cody assured Yolei and Ken. "Now let's go and help Tai and the others."

For the older Digidestines' partners, they've all de-digivolved to their rookie states. Even Angemon, Ex-veemon, and Angewomon returned to their rookie forms when she often stays in her champion form as Gatomon. It was obvious that their opponents, Piedmon and Machinedramon, were winning.

"Time to warp digivolve to mega, Agumon," Tai stated.

"You too, Gabumon," Matt added. Instantly with disruption, both of them war digivolved.

"Ready for battle," Wargraymon informed Metalgarurumon.

"Then, let's humiliate him," Metalgarurumon said, referring to Piedmon.

"Digivolve to ultimates, guys," Gomamon ordered. "Right, Joe?"

"Right! Let every one of you digivolve into your most powerful forms yet," Joe agreed and everyone nodded. When their loyal Digimon partners reached their highest forms yet, they took on Piedmon and Machinedramon. The younger kids took on Piedmon while the older kids took on Machinedramon. With Magnangemon against Piedmon again, and Wargraymon against Machinedramon again, history sort of repeated itself when the Digidestines' partners were able to destroy the new dark rings. Without the dark rings controlling the Digimon, they returned to their more peaceful routine and fainted like Mojyamon when they got rid of the dark ring around his wrist. Quickly, their Digimon allies demolished the nearest dark pyramid.

Immediately when the ex-Digimon slaves awoke, the Digidestines with their Digimon explained what happened. All three of them kindly offered their gratitude and said their goodbyes, leaving the Digidestines and their Digimon behind.

  
  


"Well, well, I think we've just been defeated. Just what I had anticipated," a figure, sitting in front of many large screens inside a large room with many buttons of control, said unemotionally. The figure appeared and sounded like a young boy though it did not appear to be Ken's long lost brother who died some years ago. What led to such a conclusion? It was the hair cut and the hair style like Ken's. Wearing a t-shirt along with long leather pants untucked from black leather shoes, and a cape, would definitely suggest it was a boy, especially when it was impossible to make out the person's face or appearance when the outfit camouflaged with the dark surroundings. It was because of the low light the screens were giving off that enabled the outfit and the hair style to been seen, but the figure's face was still a mystery when the person appeared to be wearing a mask to cover up the person's true identity.

"Should we try harder, Master?" another voice asked in the shadows.

"No, I've got them right where I want them, Partner. Go fix us some ice cream instead," the human figure answered.


	4. More Trouble With the New Emperor

Author's Notes: To: heath 999, thanks for your enthusiastic reviews... I read the first story of your series... sorry, I didn't review. But, it was very fascinating to read it. I'll be sure to read the sequels. Anyway, I'm also a big fan of Digimon.... So hopefully, my Digimon three part series will turned out nicely.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, but I won't mind owning Patamon and Gatomon.

  
  
  
  


Ch.4"MORE TROUBLE WITH THE NEW EMPEROR."

  
  


For the next few weeks, the Digidestines transported themselves into the Digi-world so they could destroy all the dark pyramids. They've only succeeded in destroying the dark pyramids of Sector T-seventeen. They haven't even began smashing the black pyramids for the remaining Sector T. Every time one of them came too close to destroy the pyramids, a trois of Digimon slaves would be beamed out the sides of the pyramids ordered by the projection of the new emperor to eliminate the intruders which were the Digidestines. For every battle, they were able to shatter the dark rings around the slaves. Every slave when de-possessed from the dark rings had a side effect of fainting. After getting rid of the dark rings that were able to control Digimon of every level, they could then destroy the dark pyramids without any disturbance from the Emperor or more of his slaves.

  
  


"That new emperor sure got a grouch," Matt grumbled and they sighed tiredly after the torture of the battles.

"Every time we want to destroy his pyramids, he would always send some of his slaves to do his dirty work," Davis complained, "Why can't he just let us destroy his pyramids for him?"

"Yeah, like what Ken did when he was still Emperor. He wasn't so cruel compared to this new guy," Veemon said.

"Thanks guys, I guess," Ken said. He's definitely not my brother, Sam, he's just using it to give my brother a bad reputation. I won't stand for it!

"Are you guys sure that it's a guy and not a girl perhaps? I mean, the so-called Emperor never shows up physically," Kari considered.

"You could be on to something, Kari. There's always the projection from the pyramids with the slaves, but never the actual host of the party," Yolei agreed. "Then again, the way how the slaves referred to their boss says that it's a 'guy.'"

  
  
  
  


To be continued. Sorry, it's a short chapter. The next chapter is called Lost and Still Lost.


	5. Lost and Still Lost

Author's Notes: I decided to upload more than one chapter at a time, only if they are really short. Hope I'll get more reviews and support for this story....

Disclamer: Don't own Digimon...

  
  


Ch.5"LOST AND STILL LOST."

  
  


Knock. Knock. Ding-dong.

"I'll get it, Mom," Ken answered as he tended to the outsider. He opened the door gently, revealing a young teenager wearing clothes that best fit the remaining days of winter in Japan.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother. But is this the Ichijoujis' residence?" the young boy asked politely.

"Yes, this is the Ichijoujis' residence. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm Tashimoto Von Rainoriku, but everyone calls me Von Rainori. Did any member in your family report seeing this girl in Japan a few months ago?" As the stranger asked his questions, he held out a piece of paper with a portrait of a missing young girl with long and intense green hair and eyes. "Her name's Uraina Rainaka Rainori, she's my sister, have you seen her?"

"Not that I can remember, but the name Uraina sounds a bit familiar. Sorry," Ken regretted.

"Can you ask your parents if they've seen her or heard anything about her whereabouts?" the missing girl's brother almost begged. "I'm positive that I have the right people that had called and reported that she's in Japan staying with them."

"Why don't you come in before you catch a cold? Then, you could ask my mom," Ken offered and he accepted.

"Another one of your friends, Ken?" his mom asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Ichijouji, but have you seen my sister?" He held out the piece of paper again and showed it to Ken's mom.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Strange. The police in Canada got an international call from Japan from this residence. The caller claimed that she had seen my sister. Not only that, she also said that my sister was staying at her house for a few days. My dad and I thought it won't be true since everyone who had called only wanted the reward we were offering. But then, about a month ago, my dad and I decided to answered this call made from Japan, so that's why I'm here. I've even got the number of the caller and through the internet, we've confirmed that the caller, who claimed to be a member of the Ichijoujis', was really calling from the Ichijoujis' residence. Do you know who this caller really is?"

"No. However, I'll ask my husband, but I doubt that he knows."

"Thanks anyways," Tavon Rainori replied as he handed the paper to her, "You keep it in case you spotted my sister. Please contact us when any one of you might have any information."

Ken's mom accepted. "Where's your dad, Von?" Ken asked him.

"He's asking other people if they've seen my sister. But he should be back in an hour or two to pick me up."

"Tell me, Von, are you attending school in Japan or Canada?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked in concern.

"Now that I'm here, I'm not attending school. You see, we've just arrived a few days ago, but we haven't gotten a chance to register me back to school yet. However, we're planning to stay here in Japan until we find the caller or my sister, so I might have to transfer to a school in Japan, but first, we'll have to settle."

"Where are you two staying in Japan? Maybe I can figure out the nearest school in your area."

"We're not sure yet. But we'll manage that ourselves. We're more concerned about my sister, Uraina," he answered Mrs. Ichijouji. "I should be going now, I promised my dad to meet him at the library after checking out this area."

"Bye then. Good luck on finding your sister," Mrs. Ichijouji replied.

"Hope you find her soon, Von," Ken said.

"Right. And maybe someday, you'll meet her," Von vowed as he waved goodbye to Ken and his mom.

"Great! Bye!"

"Take care," Ken's mom yelled. "Bye!"

Wherever you are, Uraina, we'll find you, and bring you back home, Von pledged.

  
  


To be continued with ch.6: Gennai's Bad News....


	6. Gennai's Bad News

Author's Notes: I can't wait to write about the part with the identity of the new threat... just can't wait... I'm going crazy on uploading these chapters that I had already finished some months ago.... Sorry that there are boring..... But they'll get more interesting as soon as the truth is revealed.... Thanks for reviews... 

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon...I'm hating myself for repeating that, it's taunting me, I really wished I had a Digimon called Wishmon ^_^.

  
  
  
  


Ch.6"GENNAI'S BAD NEWS."

  
  


"Where's your tail ring [Gatomon]?" Kari asked when she noticed her tail ring was missing.

"It's been stolen again [Kari]" Gatomon answered.

"Or maybe Gennai has it again," Patamon replied.

"Actually, I don't," said the young Gennai when he joined the Digidestines for a picnic in the Digital World.

"How did you lose it again, Gatomon?" Davis asked.

"It just disappeared a few days ago when I wasn't watching and when I did, I found it missing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that Gennai had it like the last time when it was lost," Gatomon replied.

"Well, this time, I don't have it," Gennai informed them.

"Then, who do you suppose has it?" T.K. wondered out loud.

"Maybe it's still lost in the Digital World," Yolei guessed.

"I think not. It's obvious that the new emperor got it," Hawkmon proposed.

"Does that mean our Digimon can DNA-Digivolve or not?" Cody asked.

"Well, ah.... I have no idea," Gennai laughed out ashamed that he didn't know the answer to Cody's question.

"Bumper," Davis replied, "if the emperor has it, he might use it to prevent our Digimon from DNA-Digivolving."

"That's why we've got to get it back immediately," Ken said.

"Any idea on how we're going to get back Gatomon's tail ring?" Kari asked.

"I've got one!" Davis blurted out excitedly. "First, we, ah-"

"Got to find out exactly who this new emperor is," Cody cut in.

"Then we can defeat him and get back Gatomon's tail ring if he has it," T.K. added to Cody's plan.

"How are we going to defeat his slaves without DNA-Digivolving?" Gatomon asked.

"That why I'm here, Gatomon. Azulongmon sent me here to tell all of you that he's able to help the older Digimon to digivolve to ultimates and megas without DNA-Digivolving only when it's necessary," Gennai said.

"Great!"

"Actually it isn't. Because we haven't been able to fully determine if there are dark pyramids that are able to stop any of your Digimon to digivolve or armor-digivolve. So, that's why, we've come to a conclusion that some of the older Digidestines be with the newer Digidestines," Gennai said, bursting everyone's happy moment.

"What do you mean?" Armadillomon asked.

"He means that there might be some dark pyramids that can stop our Digimon from armor-digivolving or just digivolving," Yolei answered.

"If this is so, then, it's very possible that he's plotting a new program that can stop our Digimon from DNA-Digivolving with or without Gatomon's tail ring," Kari added.

"That's why you have to mix with some older Digidestines when entering the Digital World," he advised, "Azulongmon's power won't be able to help any of the Digimon to get more powerful if there's a dark pyramid interfering."

"You're just full of bad news, aren't you?" Davis asked Gennai.

"Yeah! And we thought that you're here to give us good news," Veemon expressed.

"Well, you know no news' good news," Wormmon said.

"Never mind that. We've got to finish our picnic before the food gets cold," Armadillomon reminded.

"Well. I guess, we'll finish our picnic and move on to destroying some pyramids, Wormmon," Ken said.

"Yeah, we'll worry about it later, right after lunch," Yolei agreed as she spread the food onto the picnic blanket accordingly.

"Don't you have to report back to Azulongmon?" Davis asked Gennai.

"Yep! Right after lunch," Gennai said. "So, where's my share of the picnic?"

  
  
  
  


To be continued....


	7. Sector ZThirteen

Author's Notes: Don't you just love pyramids? I love them so much... Anyway, I hope you'll find this chapter exciting. I had to do a lot of research on Digimon and their attacks. At that time, I honestly admit that I was completely obsessed... Why I write this 3 part series? It all started because of Ken....

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, but I wished I was part of the story, maybe Kamari (pronounced Ka-mary)

  
  


Ch.7"SECTOR Z-THIRTEEN."

  
  


"Okay, guys, this is the last pyramid in this region so we better destroy it before the emperor build some more of them to add to his collection," Yolei informed them. Standing around with her were Tai, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Davis, Ken, Cody, T.K., Kari, and everyone's transformed Digimon.

"At least we can digivolve to ultimates," Angewomon spoke as she flew nearer to the last dark pyramid there.

"And megas," Wargraymon added as everyone's sights were on the pyramid which was based on the shoreline.

"Yeah. Yeah. Go, Ex-veemon! We're counting on all of you to smash that ugly-looking pyramid!" Davis yelled and all the Digimon approached the pyramid with the agenda of eliminating it.

Before their determined Digimon could attempt their famous attacks, the sides of the pyramid began to slide some inches into the wet sand. Again, there was the projection of the evil emperor. "Why have you trespass into my Digital World again? Don't any of you have anything better to do than to try to destroy my cherished creations?"

"Actually, come to think of it, none of us does!" Tai shouted.

"Destroying your dark pyramids have become our hobby now," Davis explained.

"Yeah!" Ex-veemon agreed.

"Well, that's too bad. All of you will just have to get a new hobby since that's not going to happen. Awaken, my slaves and take care of them all!"

The changed sides of the pyramid glowed and beamed out three of the emperor's brainwashed slaves. "With pleasure, Boss," Puppetmon replied.

"Consider it already done," the controlled Myotismon added.

"I will when it is," the image of Emperor Sam replied and left. The sides of the pyramid returned to their full lengths.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon shouted and unleashed his attack at Angewomon. Fortunately she ducked and escaped. "Grizzly Wings!"

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon yelled and her attack barbecued the bats.

  
  


While Angewomon, and Garudamon were fighting Myotismon, Wargraymon and Weregarurumon were facing against Puppetmon. As for Magnaangemon, Ex-veemon and Stingmon, they were facing Marinedevimon near the water. Lucky these three Digimon could fly. All of the Digidestines presented in this battle gathered themselves near the pyramid with Acquillamon, Ankylomon and Megakabuterimon.

Ankylomon attempted to whip the pyramid into pieces with his tail hammer, but it didn't work as he expected. There wasn't a single visible scratch to the pyramid. It wasn't damaged. His pride was a bit broken.

"Let's get this over with, Acquillamon!" Yolei ordered, flying on Acquillamon's back.

"Let's attack it together," Acquillamon replied.

"Horn Buster!"

"Glide Horn!" Acquillamon yelled while Ankylomon attacked with his tail hammer again. This time the pyramid was destroyed and the emperor's control over Marinedevimon, Puppetmon and Myotismon was gone when the dark rings controlling them broke.

Again, everything was okay.

  
  


To be continued....Next chapter is with Kamari...who is nicknamed Mariana or Maria.


	8. Snow Stormed 1

Author's Notes: This chapter is dedicated to all you snow lovers....I love snow too....

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.... I really hate saying that...that fact is making me really sad... I don't own it...

  
  


Ch.8"SNOW STORMED 1."

  
  


In her father's room, Kamari and Wishmon looked through the window. Outside on the streets of Japan, it began to snow again. Early that white February morning, people of all ages gathered on the streets. Busy as always, though it was a Tuesday, not just an ordinary Tuesday, but it was the second day when there was a strong precipitation of snow hitting the streets by storm. Everywhere the people of Japan looked, they saw the endless amount of snow falling, falling, and falling. No one could determine exactly the image they were seeing when they looked through their frosted and ice-cold glass windows. People who were shovelling the snow decided to shovel it when the weather's not so wild. Instead, they hurried to get back indoors where it was warmer.

"Isn't the snow beautiful, Mariana?" Mr. Chaikary asked her when he entered his room all soaked with melting snow from head to toes.

"Yes, it is." She looked away to face him with Wishmon by her side. "So, what are you doing home so early?"

"I was going to ask you that same question, Darling," he replied as he moved closer to the window.

"Well, since the storm was causing such a mess, the principle and the teachers sent us back home," she answered.

"So, what's your excuse, Mr. Chaikary?" Wishmon asked.

"Judging by this snow storm, there was a similar response to this at your office. Right, Dad?"

"Well, you could say that. So, how's your plan going in the Digital World?"

"So far so good. They're doing as expected," she answered her father.

"Think they'll qualify for the final test?"

"I hope they will, Mariana's, Uraina's and Ange's future depends on it."

Uraina? Mr. Chaikary thought.

"They will. They've got to," Kamari reassured strongly even though she had a peculiar feeling of uneasiness.

  
  


Meanwhile in Ken's room, Wormmon and Ken stumbled upon some peculiar unwrapped gifts from senders that Ken's unaware of although there was some written information inside the boxes, especially on the gift tags.

"Hope you have a fantastic birthday, Ken. Ange," Wormmon read out loud to Ken.

"Who's Ange?"

"I don't know," Wormmon answered. "Maybe an angel?"

"Here's another one. It's from someone called Aurora. May this birthday be as joyful as you," Ken read out loud to his Digimon. "Hey, Wormmon. It comes with skis and ski lessons."

"Great! But what are skis?"

"Never mind, here's another one. May you finally be reassured from this birthday on with this gift of the past, signed Kamari," Ken read out loud to Wormmon as he found an old tape inside the tape recorder. "Who's Kamari?"

Wormmon pushed the play button and the forgotten message was played once again.

"What?! My brother knew Uraina?"

  
  
  
  


To be continued.... Question for you readers: Who's Uraina??? And does Ken's brother, Sam, really know her? And most importantly, what is the significance of her? I'll give you a clue: Uraina first appeared in Reunion Part 1: Living a New Life as Annye Chang, the first new Digidestine who accepted the mission and failed. Read Reunion Part 1 to find out what happened to her....Bonus question: Why am I putting snow in my story? ^_^ next chapter will tell you why.


	9. Snow Stormed 2

Author's Notes: This one should make everyone go crazy...

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

  
  


Ch.9"SNOW STORMED 2."

  
  


"Whoa! The snow keeps piling up. Let's go to the Digital World, Veemon, at least it won't be so cold there unless we end up at the North Pole," Davis urged as he typed up a message to send to his friends. They all accepted and said, "Okay." Interestingly enough, Joe was back in town with his father from visiting Jim and Sora's dad. There was just one human member of the group that was missing-Mimi.

  
  


"Digi-port open!" the Digidestines commanded as they placed their gadgets near the screen. Nothing happened. Something was wrong. The gate to the other world didn't open to welcome the heroic Digidestines nor their loyal Digimon.

"Sorry, connection to the Digital World from Japan is not available due to the weather condition we're having," Izzy read out to Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, and their Digimon in rookie forms. Everyone else with their Digimon were at home.

"Due to-" T.K. started to read the message on the computer screen.

"The terrible weather conditions-" Kari continued.

"We're having-" Davis read.

"In Japan-" Cody continued.

"There are-" Yolei continued to read the message on the computer screen to Hawkmon in her house.

"Some technical difficulties," Ken ended inside his room with Wormmon.

  
  


Ring. Ring. Tai called Davis and Kari while Izzy called Ken. Sora called Yolei while Joe called Cody. And Matt called his charming younger brother, T.K. Everyone was on their way to meet at T.K.'s.

  
  


Meanwhile, Mr. Chaikary was watching the news about the weather conditions. "Great! My first day back at being a pilot and there's a blizzard. Hey, Honey, why the long face?"

"Gee, Dad, I've always had this long face."

"What's really of the matter, Dear?"

"The destruction of more dark pyramids is not in progress because the gate to the Digi-world's unable to open," Wishmon answered for Kamari.

"How come?"

"The weather does not permit it, Daddy."

"If only you could control the weather. Then, you could get rid of the storm so the gate can be opened and I can go to work today. Yeah, that's it, if only," her dad suggested dully, enjoying his sudden day-off.

"You're right! If the weather's favourable again, then, the gate will be able to open," his daughter agreed.

"Too bad you can't!" Mr. Chaikary pointed out laughing.

"You're right. I can only manipulate the weather with or without sunshine, but I know of someone who can stop the snow storm so I can make it sunny."

"Who is it?" Wishmon asked.

"Ange."

"You're not serious, right? You can't possibly do this," her dad asked her and got an intense stare of determination. "You shouldn't ask her to interfere with nature. It's too dangerous. She barely managed to recover after that last incident in November, but that was just because she got a stroke of good luck when Gennai gave her the healing herbal flower."

"And he's got tonnes more at his place. If something terrible does happen, we'll ask Gennai for another flower."

"But that'll be too late, Sweetie. The flower only re-powers someone's strength, it can't cure her condition."

"I know, Dad. But if the sky doesn't clear up, none of the Digimon partners stuck in Japan will be able to re-energize if they can't return to the Digi-world. Do you understand, Dad?"

"Please say yes, Mr. Chaikary," Wishmon begged.

"Fine. But stop nagging and be careful."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll go and contact her now." Kamari jumped excitedly and kissed her dad's forehead to show her gratitude for his approval. Then, she left hastily with Wishmon while her dad continued to watch the news.

  
  
  
  


To be continued... Who's Ange??? Well, she's the second new Digidestine who accepted the mission, and failed. Here's something you should all know: the three Digidestines that accepted the mission were partnered with Wishmon....How is that possible? Read to find out...


	10. Snow Stormed 3

Ch.10"SNOW STORMED 3."

  
  


"Ange. Ange. Can you hear me? It's Mariana. I need to ask you a big favour," with her eyes closed, Kamari uttered and transmitted the message to Ange who was in her apartment in Colorado.

For the past months, Ange was trying to absorb her research on herbal medicines. First she set out to New York City with Jim abroad the same plane, then after when Jim left to visit Japan during the Christmas holidays, she moved to Colorado so she could erase Willis' and his partner's memories of their encounters with other Digidestines and their Digimon before the battle of Malomyotismon. Now, she's working the night shifts at a fine restaurant as a professional pianist so she can pay the monthly rent. Ironic, isn't it? The richest girl in the world has to work just to earn enough money to pay rent and other bills. Any ordinary, spoiled rich girl would never be seen doing this unless she's gone bankrupted. Then again, she's no ordinary rich girl, she's been brought up differently. Plus, she's not from their world although she was reborn there.

"Mariana? What's the matter? You sound kinda desperate to talk to me. Is something wrong in Japan? It isn't Matt or Aurora, is it?" Ange replied as she closed her eyes to send what she was saying to Kamari.

"No, Ange. It's not that."

"No! It isn't Wishmon, is it?!"

"No. It's not that either. She's right here with me."

"Thank goodness."

"Hey, Ange, it's me, Wishmon. You doing okay in Colorado?" Wishmon interrupted when she closed her eyes and connected hands with Kamari so she could be able to transmit her words to Ange internationally.

"You could say that, Wishmon. So, what's the problem?"

"Well, the problem is that the gate to the Digital World cannot be opened due to the terrible and endless blizzard we're having in Japan."

"That's it, Mariana? What's so bad about that? You don't need to go through the portal to get to the Digi-world. Besides, I'm sure that the blizzard will stop soon, and then, there'll be some sunshine unless it is night already in Japan."

"I agree that I'll be able but the other Digidestines in Japan wouldn't be able to open the gate so they could send their Digimon for recharging. In addition, Davis' and Tai's united team wouldn't be able to help in the Digi-world if they can't destroy some dark pyramids. And if they don't, I'll be off-schedule with the construction."

"Well, that is a problem. So, what can I do for you?" Ange asked Kamari and Wishmon.

"Because your powers enable you to control the cold weather, we want you to get rid of the blizzard in Japan," Wishmon answered.

"What?! You want me to stop the blizzard!"

Knock. Knock. "Who is it?" Ange called out to whoever just knocked on her door. "Sorry, guys, but hold on, okay? There's someone at the door."

"Okay, Ange," they both answered.

"It's room service," a male voice called out in reply to Ange's question. She opened the door and allowed the worker at the hotel to enter, rolling a table of some sort. It must be dinner for Ange in Colorado.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ma'am. If you need anything else, be sure to call us in the hotel."

"Of course, Sir. Thanks for bringing the dinner I ordered. You may go now, Sir."

"All right, then. Enjoy your dinner, Ma'am," he replied as she walked him to the door. As he walked out through the door, she waved goodbye, eagerly to get rid of him, then, someone unexpected bummed into her, of course not literally.

"Ange?" the person asked in disbelief. "What are you doing in Colorado? You're supposed to be in New York."

"Sorry, Mister, but I'm not Ange. You need to get a new pair of reliable glasses when you get your eyes checked. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Mind your own business! Whatever I'm doing here in Colorado is none of your concern! Good night!" Ange boldly denied his assumption and slammed the down shut at him before he could say anything else.

"Wait! Lady, let me explain," Jim said as he knocked on her door.

She opened the door and hung a do-not-disturb sign on the door knob and said, "I've got a lot of work ahead of me, so go away, Mister! And for the last time, my name isn't Ange!"

"Then, what's your name?" Jim insisted on asking.

"Well, it's not Ange at least! So, good night, Sir, and don't disturb me again," she replied and closed the door.

Thank goodness that's not Ange. She's much more polite than this lady for sure. But she looks so much like her, Jim thought as he took his last glance at the sign. As he returned to his room on the end of the hall, he pondered about the situation again. Because Jim had never seen Ange with her hair tied up before, he couldn't make sure that the rude lady is really Ange since she had most of her hair roughly tied in a ponytail.

"Okay, Mariana, I'll do it."

"Who was that, Ange?"

"It was Jim, Wishmon."

"Jim? In Colorado?"

"Let's just get on with it, Mariana. You know that something could go wrong if there's a mistake especially when it's against nature."

"Right!"

Ange chanted out loud:

By magic,

Let the blizzard be stopped,

As begged and pleaded by the Japanese!

With the storm in its slumber,

Every difficulty caused,

Shall be back to sleep!

After chanting it thrice, she flickered her fingers and said, "Done." Instantly the snow storm in Japan vanished.

"You're right, Ange. It is done," Wishmon said as she looked out the window in Kamari's room with amazement.

"You did it, Ange. I never doubted you for a second!" Kamari explained.

"Okay, guys, I've got to go now. I still haven't eaten dinner yet and my performance is in an hour."

"All right, Ange. Thanks for everything. Bye."

"Bye, guys. Talk to both of you later."

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: To be continued.... Is the blizzard really over? Find out in the next chapter....

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I won't mind having the Crest of Forgiveness, Crest of Purity, Crest of Eternity and the Crest of Integrity plus the Crest of the Unity... oh wait, I did make these crests in my story.... The Crest of Forgiveness is dedicated to the wonderful and kind hearted Ken in part one of the series. The others are going to appear later in part two and part three of series. Ain't I evil for making you wait for them... While you wait, guess which is for which Digidestine...

To: heath 999, thanks for reading and reviews.... sometimes I feel like discontinuing this story because of the lack of reviews...anyways, thanks and I'll be sure to continue reading yours....


	11. A Late White Christmas

Ch.11"A LATE WHITE CHRISTMAS."

  
  


"Finally we're here, Agumon! That's weird. The blizzard's gone," Tai said to Agumon when they arrived at T.K.'s apartment building.

"It just vanished into thin air," Joe added with Gomamon.

"It's not natural for a blizzard to just disappear," Izzy commented.

"It isn't even natural for such a strong blizzard to exist in Japan," Sora added.

"I wonder, why would a strong blizzard like that just disappeared? A few seconds ago, it seemed to have enough force to continue on for at least a few more hours," Matt said.

"Can't we just go in? Even though the blizzard's gone, we're still freezing," Tentomon requested.

"Sure, Pal. Let's all go in and check with the others."

  
  


Back at Ange's place, Kamari's dad was still watching the news. There was a news flash on the weird weather Japan's having. The weather reporter announced the end of the bizarre blizzard. "I hope she's right."

Ring. Ring. Mr. Chaikary answered the phone call from the airport. "Okay. Give me some time and I'll be there," he replied to the caller. Guess, it's back to work at the airport. He quickly left the house after informing his daughter.

  
  


Some moments after everyone, except Ken and Wormmon, arrived at T.K.'s a meeting was taking place among the available Digidestines. Because Ken and Wormmon lived on the other side of the river, it'll take him a bit longer than the others to arrive at T.K.'s. Davis persuaded them to wait for Ken, they agreed, but they had to start the meeting so they promised to recap when Ken and Wormmon arrive.

Ken and Wormmon were taking the bus to Odaiba when they heard a news report that the snow storm was over. "Isn't it great, Ken? Now, we could go to the Digital World."

"Yeah, just great, Pal," Ken replied, not so thrilled. Something strange's going on.

The bus stopped at Odaiba, now all Ken has to do was to walk to T.K.'s. But he'll have to pass Ange's place by before he reaches T.K.'s.

  
  


Ken, holding Wormmon, walked at a steady pace. When he was just steps away from Ange's place, he stopped and glanced at the gigantic house that looks like a mansion.

Kamari was on her way out of the house to check the mailbox after finishing her afternoon shower. She wandered out the door without noticing Ken and Wormmon. But they noticed her and Wormmon dared not to speak in front of her. It was when she got all the letters out from the mailbox that she took a glimpse around the neighbourhood to find Ken and Wormmon nearby.

Unfortunately Ken and Wormmon were unable to identify her so she said nothing. Instead, she started wandering back into the house with her attention set on the letters while Ken stared at the girl with wet hair down her shoulders like if she strikes him familiar. Nevertheless he walked away with Wormmon as they remembered about their meeting at T.K.'s. That's when a peculiar thing started happening. It was snowing heavily once again. It was apparent that there might be another blizzard so Ken started running to T.K.'s with Wormmon. At the same time, Kamari was watching them through her window.

  
  


Davis opened the door for Ken and Wormmon. "Hey, Ken, you made it. Come in. Hey, guys, Ken's here!"

"With the beautiful weather we're having, I'm surprised that you and Wormmon are covered in snow," Matt said.

"Here, Ken, Wormmon," T.K. said as he offered them towels.

"Thanks, T.K. What do you mean? There's a fierce snow storm outside again," Ken pointed out and they looked out the windows.

"That's weird, the last time we looked, the storm was gone," Tai admitted. "And we're able to open the gate."

"But now, the gate's closed again," Izzy informed them after Yolei failed to open the digital gate.

"What now?" Sora asked the group.

"We wait until the storm disappears again. This time, it better stay disappeared longer," Veemon suggested.

"Until then, let's have some fun outside," Davis said excitedly.

"That'll have to wait. We've got to figure out the identity of our new villain," Izzy replied.

"Actually, Izzy, we should get some fresh air even if it's cold. That way, we might get some fresh ideas," Joe said.

"Okay, then. But just for a while. We won't want to catch a cold in this weather."

"Let's make a snow man," Yolei cheered.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hope you had fun reading, sorry, but all the excitement starts in the next chapter... Not to worry, I'll be sure to upload that with this....

Note that I don't like saying this, but it's true and sad: I don't own Digimon!! **sneaks away to a corner and mope**


	12. A Haunted Plane in the Air

Ch.12"A HAUNTED PLANE IN THE AIR."

  
  


Ange's music filled the cold air in the restaurant, pleasing many customers. She played one tune after another. During her last hour of music for the night, Jim reappeared. He had left something behind in the hotel so he returned to get it. But before he could get it, he had to pass through the dining hall full of people. There was a group of people surrounding the pianist while the piano was being played. He was anxious to see who the talented musician was, so he carefully made his way through the crowd. What he saw was what he hadn't expected. Without expecting it, he returned to see the lady that was rude to him. But this time, her hair was neatly held up with a beaded white scrunchie. Strange, isn't it, that he would run into her twice in one night. Then again, she was staying at the hotel, so she's bound to be near the hotel.

  
  


Elsewhere at Ange's house, Wishmon asked Kamari what was happening with the repeated weather conditions. "Something went wrong with Ange's enchantment. We've got to tell her as soon as possible."

"Well, she'll know soon enough, especially with this storm warning broadcasted around the world," Wishmon pointed out as she tried to tune to other channels, but found that they all broadcasted the storm warning for Japan.

"You're right. The entire world's going to receive the news that Japan's having some weather problems. They'll think that the ozone layer is malfunctioning. What's next, Wishmon? If I ask Ange to repeat the spell, it might backfire."

"Then, we'll just let it be," Wishmon suggested. "I'm sure it'll be gone soon."

"We can't! Dad's already piloting a plane from Japan to America. He might get hurt along with the passengers."

"I'm sure the plane's out of Japan already," Wishmon answered.

"I hope you're right, Wishmon. I should have never asked Ange to change the weather. I should have listened. Now, my dad's out there somewhere trying to fly a plane out of dangers in the skies. Tell me, Wishmon, what to do?"

"First of all, I think you should find out what went wrong with the enchantment. I mean, Ange's not the most likely person to make this kind of mistake-" Wishmon started to say.

"Are you trying to say that I'm to blame, Wishmon?!" Kamari interrupted.

"No. I'm not trying to say that's all your fault," Wishmon replied hastily, trying to calm Kamari. "You're just partially to blame for this weather disaster."

"What?" Kamari demanded angrily as she glared Wishmon and caused Wishmon uneasiness.

"You should have let it stop by itself! Instead you impatiently requested Ange to change the weather in Japan so they could destroy more of the dark pyramids!" Wishmon blurted out and something struck Kamari to cause her to calm down.

"Or maybe we did," Kamari agreed mysteriously.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't you see, Wishmon? We did let it stop by itself, and that's the exact moment when Ange cast her spell."

"I still don't understand."

"The storm stopped and then Ange's spell took effective, as simple as that."

"Oh. If that's the case, then it's not our fault."

"You're wrong, Wishmon. Don't you see? It is our fault."

"If that's the case, and it is, then we should fix it. How?"

"We've got to figure that out before my dad's plane crashes."

  
  


"Captain, we've got a problem," a stewardess announced.

"What is it?" Kamari's dad, the captain, asked, without taking his eyes off the controls.

"Some of the passengers are claiming that there're ghosts haunting this plane, Captain. The rumour's stirring up more trouble with the other passengers."

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem if it's only a rumour now?" the captain replied as he faced the stewardess.

"Well, no. I'll take care of them," the stewardess answered as she left to calm the spooked passengers abroad.

"Lucky, it's on auto pilot, Janoiry," the co-pilot sitting on the other side said to Mr. Chaikary.

"Yeah. Too bad the storm's back," he answered, "and we're caught in it." I hope they're doing okay down there.

"I've just received orders from the airport. They voted that we abandon the flight to America. That's it then. Back to Japan."

"We never left Japan yet, anyway," Mr. Chaikary remarked as he changed the plane's destination back down to Japan.

"How's it going with your daughter, Kamari?"

"She's doing great! She's maintaining her excellent grades in school."

"She must be growing up to be a great daughter. You haven't told her that she has an older sister yet, have you?"

"What good will that do? She's already been confirmed dead after-" Mr. Chaikary started to answer when the fierce storm tossed the plane back and fro. Both the captain and co-pilot quickly took control of the situation while a few passengers screamed with terror as they attempted to further stabilize their positions while the stewards and stewardesses barely managed to hold on.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: oooh...a spooky chapter that tells us that Kamari has an older sister... um... I wonder who is it? You may be wondering, why am I mentioning her in the story? Should I tell? Review with your responses, by the way, I thank readers in advance for reading and reviewing......ooohhh, just chapters away from my favourite tear crystals part.... 

Note I don't own Digimon... I really want to though....


	13. Figuring Things Out

Ch.13"FIGURING THINGS OUT."

  
  


Abroad the plane, two floating spirits were checking on the situation and visiting the captain.

"Kamari's got an older sister?" Uraina asked Sam in disbelief.

"Got me there. I'm clueless about that," he answered her.

"Help me, Sam. We've got to help this plane before it goes out of control," Uraina requested as she commenced to create a invisible shield surrounding the entire plane full of passengers.

"Are you sure we should help? It is kinda forbidden to go against fate," Sam said in doubt.

"Are you helping or not?" Uraina asked him impatiently.

"Well, ah.... This could add to to my years as a wandering ghost, Uraina."

"So? You're already a ghost, you can't feel pain, can you?"

"You mean both of us can't feel pain."

"Actually, I can, sometimes. It must be because I'm still the new ghost. It'll take some time for me to adjust, right? Besides, fate is what we make of it, we make our own destinies. Theirs depends on us now. So, helping or not?"

"You've got a point there, but-"

"Quickly, help me with this! It's painful holding this up."

"If you put it that way then, okay," Sam accepted as he helped in the concentration of creating the shield. "Hey, Uraina, should we tell Mariana about-" he started to ask when the shield was halfway done.

"We can talk about that afterwards. Help me with the shield. Okay?" Uraina demanded, expecting his agreement but he said nothing. Instead, he continued with the shield. I guess that was an okay. She sighed and continued with him.

  
  


Elsewhere, at T.K.'s, they were continuing with their conversation.

"Any new ideas yet?" T.K. asked the group.

"Not yet," Davis said, "I'm still not finish with my snow man. Now, what should I use for the nose? And the...."

"Ah!" Izzy said in annoyance when he saw Davis, Veemon, Yolei and others working on their snowy friends.

"Well, as you know already, like the last time, we'll have to find out who this new emperor is."

"Then, we'll explain to him that the Digital World's real so he won't continue making the mistakes I've made in the past," Ken added to Hawkmon's suggestion.

"But, will he be persuaded so easily?" I mean, it took some time before we finally convinced Ken," Yolei asked.

"And look how he turned out, he's on our side now. This new guy has issues similar to what Ken used to have, and with Ken's help and his hands-on experience, I'm positive that it won't take as long as we did."

"Yeah. You're right, Davis. This time, we're all a lot stronger."

"Well thanks, Ken," Davis answered.

"That's a brilliant plan so far, but where do we start? We can't go to every house in Japan asking to speak with the emperor," Kari commented.

"Who said anything about asking them about the emperor? We could go around selling something door-to-door and find out who the emperor is without making the world suspicious. Since our digivices can track other digivices, we'll be able to locate the emperor's digivice and then we'll know his identity without him knowing," Tai plotted.

"But there are many other Digidestines living in Japan. How will we be able to know for sure if the emperor's one of them?" Sora asked.

"That's easy, the meanest Digidestine is the emperor," Patamon answered.

"What if they're all equally nice?" Cody asked.

"Then, we'll ask to see their Digimon and we'll ask them," Biyomon replied.

"Yeah. Us, Digimon, can't lie," Veemon answered.

"Really? Then, let me ask you a question, Veemon. Do you have a crush on Gatomon?" Davis asked.

"Ah.... That's irrelevant," Veemon said uneasily.

"Really?" Davis continued to ask.

"Really," Veemon replied and the others laughed, thinking, Who knew that they couldn't lie.

"About that door-to-door selling idea, I think we should just do some kind of survey," Yolei said.

"Then, it should be a survey on children's eating preferences 'cause I'm hungry," Armadillomon added.

"We should get back inside now, and fix our Digimon some snacks. They seemed to be running low on energy. We've got to find a way for them to return to the Digi-world to rejuvenate," Izzy informed.

"Strange, isn't it, that there could be two blizzards on the same day, especially when the last time we've got a blizzard like this was when we went to the Digi-world for the first time? And still this storm hasn't ended," Joe stated.

"Yeah. You're probably right. What could be stranger than this freaky weather we're going through?"

"Well, the girl we saw coming out of a huge house today would probably top it," Wormmon said.

"What's so strange about her?" Yolei asked.

"Her hair was wet, and she was coming out to get her mail from her mailbox," Wormmon added.

"Her hair could be frozen into icicles if the temperature was any colder," Ken replied.

"Plus, she wasn't wearing any sweater or jacket on. She looked as if she could survive outdoors without them."

"What do you mean, Wormmon?"

"She wasn't shivering like me and Ken."

"Wormmon, you were shivering?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then, this girl you saw must really be daft to leave her warm cozy house just to get her letters. Where did you see?"

"We saw her next to the large apartment building nearby here. And the house that she was staying at is probably one of the few houses that might still be around this neighbourhood," Ken answered Sora.

  
  


Kamari stumbled onto a possible solution to the miscast weather problem. She explained to Wishmon that all they needed to reverse the spell are the frozen tear crystals of both a foreigner and a resident. "Then what?"

"Then I must unite them and give it to you make it into a snowflake."

"Terrific," Wishmon answered, not sounding very enthusiastic. "How am I going to do that?"

"Use your gentlest scratch attack."

"Great. Then what?"

"Then I link it to the actual weather with a spell so I could shatter it apart."

"Why should I design a snowflake out of tiny tear crystals when you're going to shatter it in the end? Why don't you just shatter as soon as you unite the crystals? It'll save me a lot of trouble and time on it."

"I'll tell you why. If you don't, I won't be able to connect it to the actual weather outside. That means that it'll be an incomplete spell. And you know what happens to incomplete spells-they don't work! Besides, the unified tear crystal will be much bigger."

"Great. Even better," Wishmon replied dully.

"Don't worry about that. It'll be your biggest ice sculpture piece!"

"Yeah, that's right," she agreed. That's because it's going to be the only ice sculpture I'm about to make.

"Glad you finally concord. Now, let's get it done before the blizzard finishes off my dad!"

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: To be continued.... Sounds like a good plan, but will it work....find out in the next few chapters....Thanks for reading and reviewing...and sorry if I don't upload the next few chapters in a while...I have tonnes of homework and projects...but I'll definitely try on the weekends...

Note that I don't own Digimon....sobs*....


	14. Who's That Digimon?

Ch.14"WHO'S THAT DIGIMON?"

  
  


"Okay, Mariana, who's got the first tear crystal?"

"Well, from my knowledge, I would utter the name-Kari," Kamari replied as she spotted Kari and the other kids with their partners.

"Kari? Are you positive that she's got one of the tear crystals? And not Yolei, or Ken? T.K. or Mimi? Or Davis?"

"I'm convinced," Kamari said to Wishmon as they continued spying on the Digidestines.

"But Kari rarely sobs, doesn't she? How are we going to get her weeping? Nevertheless, how are we going to get the crystal without appearing suspicious?" Wishmon asked.

Kamari peered at Wishmon. "Oh, don't you worry. We're not going to look suspicious at all! 'Cause you're the only one who's going there."

"What do you mean? How come it's only going to be me?"

"Listen up, Wishmon. You have to lead them to Von's place."

"I'm not following. What does Von have to do with this mess?"

"Well, he's got the other crystal. So, if we have them in the same place, we'll get the crystals in half the time. Plus I think Von would enjoy some company over his house besides his dad."

"Oh. But, won't Von find out about Digimon?"

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it. So, Wishmon, make sure you stir up a convincing story that you're trying to find your master, Von. Then, when you lead them to his house, I'll grab you and we'll see what happens. Okay?"

"You're the boss," Wishmon said.

"Are you ready?" her partner asked.

"Obviously, better prepared than them."

  
  


It was dusk in Japan now and Wishmon walked away from the shadows of the brick wall without looking back at Kamari who was waiting for action. Here goes nothing. Mariana's in for a spectacular show that she always dreamt of-

"Hey, guys. Look! There's a strange-looking Digimon walking right in front of us," Gabumon alerted.

"Looks like Gatomon, don't you think so?" Armadillomon remarked.

"But not half as pretty," Veemon added dreamily.

"She's trying to tell us something," Davis said.

"Duh-uh," Izzy replied, "Why else would she be here?"

"How about to destroy us?" Gomamon asked.

"Tell us, are you friend or-"

"Are you working for the Emperor?" Ken interrupted T.K.

"Please tell us your name," Patamon requested.

"What?" the others asked in Patamon tone of politeness to the stranger.

"Come with me and find out yourself," Wishmon commanded and swiftly moved in the direction of Von's place.

"Should we follow her?" Biyomon questioned all of them.

"She seems to be the only lead we've got to untangling the truth about the Emperor," Joe answered.

"She's got no dark rings on her. Only a tail ring similar to Gatomon's," Cody informed.

"Must be related to you, Gatomon," Kari guessed.

"I don't think so. I know about no such Digimon."

"Ignorance can be deceiving, Gatomon," Sora warned.

"Let's follow her while we still got the chance."

"Right! Where did she go?" Ken answered Yolei.

"I can't see her in this storm!" Matt claimed.

"There! Across the road, turning left!" Tai pointed out loudly and the gang spotted her. They began their pursuit as Kamari kept up with them by taking a short cut to Von's place.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Don't own Digimon. Thanks for all the reviews.


	15. The Tear Crystals

Ch.15"THE TEAR CRYSTALS."

  
  


Knock. Knock. "Son! Get the door!" a voice coming from the bathroom called out.

"Yes, Master," Von mocked his father, knowing that his dad was probably checking for any greys while practicing for a new job as a temporary ship instructor. Knock. Ding-dong. "Coming!" Who in their right mind would be disturbing poor little old me in this type of weather? Von thought as he turned the frigid doorknob.

  
  


"And I thought that Canada was cold," Von criticized as the wind blew the loose snow from the sky and ground into his home. He found himself opening the door to a gang of almost frozen kids and creatures. "Who are all of you?"

"Hey, Kid, can we please come in first?" Davis said, not remember his manners.

"If you're bossing me around, Boy, get in line. I'm warning you I'm not easily bullied into allowing complete strangers into my home," Von replied, taunting Davis, and grabbed the doorknob for closure.

"Wait! Von! We're not really strangers," Ken yelled, trying to get Von's attention. Everyone turned to face Ken.

"Ken? Ken Ichijouji? Why are you out in the blizzard? Come in."

"May my friends come in too?" Ken requested.

"Sure, if this rude little boy is also your friend," Von made at Davis.

Davis' temper kicked in but was kept inside when Kari whispered to him, "Red's not your colour."

"Come on, Kitty," Von picked up, thinking that Wishmon was with Ken or his friends.

"Meow," Wishmon pretended. Everyone with a Digimon entered and Von shut the door. Better get me soon.

"Darn it! That Von!" Kamari expressed as she discovered that Von grabbed Wishmon before she did. Just have to teleport her out of Von's apartment when no one's looking. Until till, I'll just have to make myself invisible if I'm to stay in the building.

"Who was it, Von?" his father shouted.

"Just some friends of mine!" Von replied. "Into the living room, please."

  
  


Still holding Wishmon, Von asked Ken why he's here. "Just visiting."

Oh, I see. With your friends? And toys?" Von asked Ken in suspicion.

"Yeah. We were just in the neighbourhood and I was hoping to introduce to you some of my friends."

"So, Ken, this is Von," Tai laughed, trying to back up Ken's reason.

"That's Tai. Matt.... and I'm Yolei."

"Glad to meet you, Von," T.K. said.

"Back at ya," Von answered Ken's friends. They're all crazy if they had just come to visit me in such a blizzard. Their parents must be even crazier for giving them permission.

"So, who does this strange-looking cat belong to? The owners of this building don't allow pets."

"Isn't it yours? We followed it here," T.K. questioned.

"Not mine. Must be a stray-"

"That's too bad. Don't you [Von] know who it might belong to?"

"No. But I'm certain that it's neither mine nor my dad's. My dad's allergic to cats and dogs. Actually, he's allergic to any animal with furs," Von replied and let go of Wishmon.

Wishmon acted aggressive as Kari reached out for her. She roared and intensified her looks.

"Wishmon!" Davis and Kamari scolded. Because Wishmon didn't hear her master's voice but Davis', she reacted, striking at Kari's face. Everyone was alarmed when Kari screamed with a few tears escaping to show her pain as she realized that her face was bleeding slowly. This was Kamari's chance. Kamari teleported Kari's tears into a closed test tube.

"Wishmon?" Von asked. "How did you know its-"

"Sorry, Von," Wishmon apologized as she scratched his face to cause him pain, hoping he would react like Kari.

"Ow!" Von screamed with a few tears dripping. "That's a bad little talking cat."

Again, Kamari teleported the tears into a test tube. "Got it! Time to grab Wishmon."

"Now!" they all yelled.

Before the others can get to Wishmon, she vanished and was transported into her master's lap. Then, Kamari made a wish to heal her victims' wounds caused by Wishmon. She also chanted a forgetfulness spell upon those that must not know.

By my power from this hour till I disapprove

Rid their memory before they can prove what's true

Of the strange things happening all around them till now

Make them forget and not question about tonight's crowd!

"Let go, Wishmon."

Von's dad finally decided to see what was going on to cause screams in the apartment.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: don't own Digimon...next ch. guests for dinner...sorry, but wordperfect keeps freezing on me...updates will be as soon possible..thanks for reading and reviewing


	16. Guests For Dinner

Ch.16                     **_"GUESTS FOR DINNER."_**

          "What happened here?" Von's dad said and started to sneeze.

          "Nothing really, Mr. Rainori," Tai boldly and hastily replied.

          "What are you doing, Tai?" Matt asked quietly as he bend towards Tai.

          "Covering.  Grab Von's mouth shut before he utters more than we can explain to his father." Tai murmured to Matt.

          "Then, why were some of you screaming?  It seemed to me that the Grinch had stolen your presents from Christmas."

          "Did we?  We weren't, Sir," Yolei answered.

          "Actual-" Von barely managed to say before Ken interrupted him and blocked him from his father's view.

          "Actually, Mr. Rainori, we were testing Matt's voice on how well it screams compared to the rest of us."

          _Ken!  What are you trying to do to me?_

          "Right, Matt?"

          "Oh, absolutely."

          "So, which one sounded better to you, Mr. Rainori?  The first or second scream?" Tai asked.

          "Honestly?" Mr. Rainori managed to say as he continued to sneeze.

          "Yes, honestly." Cody answered Von's dad.

          "Well....  Truthfully, both of them," Mr. Rainori bit.  _'Cause neither of them is any better than the other._

          "Was that all, Guys?  You gave me a scared," Von expressed in relief.  "And to think there could actually be a talking kitty that was just here a minute or so ago and scratched me in the face, stole tear drops from me and just vanished into nowhere but thin air.  I must be imaging things, Dad.  Just like when I thought I heard Davis and Sis' friend, Mariana, yelled the name 'Wishmon' at the same time tonight.  Did you, Davis?"

          "Of course not.  You're definitely delusional," Davis said.

          "Losing Uraina in this family must be driving you crazy.  I suggest you take it easy," he said to Von, still sneezing.

          "Are you okay, Dad?  Your allergies are back."

          "Tell me, guys, do those things you're holding got fur?" Von's dad asked, still sneezing.

          "Yeah.  Most of them.  Why?" Cody replied.

          "He's allergic to furs."

          "Oh," the Digidestines said.

          "Dad, don't worry, I'll tend to the guests.  Maybe you should fix dinner."

          "Will our guests be staying for dinner?" Mr. Rainori asked as he sneezed and looked at his new guests.

          "Actually, I don't think we can.  It's getting late and our parents are going to get worry if we don't show up for dinner."

          "Well, you can't go now; the blizzard's still out there.  Why don't we have them with us till it's safe for them to return?"

          "We could if they wish that, Son."

          "We would just love to, right, guys?" Davis exclaimed.

          "Right!" his Digifriends agreed.

          "Ah...  But what about our parents, guys?"

          "Don't worry, Ken.  Everyone can phone your parents and tell them.  Besides they agree that no one's suited to go outdoors till the weather's back to normal, least as normal as it gets in Japan."

          "All right then, Von."

          While his son conversed with the guests, Mr. Rainori prepared a feast.  During the conversation, Von asked them if they've met Uraina and where she could be.  Unfortunately for Von, everyone shook their heads, replying that Uraina's of no knowledge to them.  However, Ken revealed that his long lost brother, Sam, may have known Uraina as he reached into his pocket for the tape.  They tape was played for everyone to hear once again.

          "That sounded like Mariana," Von first responded as he started to hear the speaker's voice on the tape.

          "My brother knew your sister and Kamari.  But I don't remember meeting either of them with my brother, Sam."

          _Oh, Uraina, where are you? Von asked himself._

          "Who's Kamari?" Ken questioned.

          "She's a friend of my sister.  Usually, she's known as Mariana."

          "Mariana?  Kamari?  Isn't that the girl in our class?" Davis said to Kari and his friends.


	17. No Room For Discussion

Ch.17                     **_"NO ROOM FOR DISCUSSION."_**

          Back at Kamari's house, Kamari and Wishmon eagerly continued with their tasks ahead.  Kamari had already mixed the tears together to get a gigantic cube of solid ice.  It was about six feet long by six feet tall by six feet wide.  Fortunately, the ice wasn't melting or else Kamari's room was going to be flooded.  At once, Wishmon began sculpting her first ice piece to remember while Kamari received a telepathic message from Uraina that she and Sam were currently trying to stabilized the plane back to Japan.  However it was bad news for Kamari, Uraina informed her that the shield created was becoming too weak to combat with the blizzard and that it was just a matter of time before the shield is fully destroyed.

          It's been an hour since they returned home, Kamari offered, "Take a break, Wishmon; have some dinner."

          Although Wishmon was determined to continue working, she didn't plan to disobey her mistress' command, so she quickly grabbed some dinner with Kamari.  In about quarter of an hour, they finished dinner.  Kamari cleared the table and began cleaning the dishes and the kitchen while her faithful Digimon returned to her work.

          "Captain.  Captain.  How are we keeping up?" a young steward asked as he entered the cockpit.

          "We're keeping up just perfectly," the captain replied in a dull voice.

          "Then, why do you not seem happy?" he continued.

          "We can't land.  In some strange way, the plane's keeping perfectly still that it can't move, must less land," the co-pilot answered in a sarcastic tone and began laughing hysterically.  "Isn't it hilarious, Janoiry?  Somehow, we're probably protected by some type of unknown barrier.  And that same barrier is keeping us in danger!"

          The steward's face grew pale.  He was in shocked.  The captain saw his face, so white, and glanced at his co-pilot, still laughing.  "Don't worry.  We'll be fine.  Pinch some colour back into your face, Boy.  Just like the passengers won't be in a panic, you won't be either.  Right, Boy?  We'll figure things out.  Got it?"

          The steward was surprise at the captain's tone.  Mr. Chaikary's tone carried a sense of deep assurance for the steward.  The steward, convinced by the captain, pinched both of his cheeks.  His cheeks reddened, as if he could be embarrassed or angry.

          "You can go now, but take the co-pilot with you.  Get him buckled up into one of those first-class seats that is away from the rest of the passengers.  We don't want anyone to join him till he stops laughing.  Got it?"

          "Got it, Captain!" the steward answered and started dragging the co-pilot out of the cockpit.  "Come on, let's go."

          "Give it some a set of earphones and some music.  Make sure it's soft, maybe he'll get back to normal after a good nap."

          "Yes, Captain," the steward said and disappeared, closing the door to the cockpit.

          _Oh, Mariana, if only I could tell you that you had a sister before I die._

_          Back at Von's place, everyone was getting ready to rest._

          "Thanks for a wonderful dinner, Mr. Rainori," Joe complimented.

          "You're all welcome.  Now, let's find you all a place in this apartment to sleep."

          "Do you think we'll have enough rooms, Dad?"

          "Of course.  There are thirteen of us in all.  Three young ladies, and ten gentlemen.  The older kids can have my room for the night."

          "You sure there's enough room for us older kids in your room, Sir, no offense?" Tai asked.

          "Don't worry, my dad's room is tripled the size of my room.  It could possibly fit all eight of you."

          "You're right, Son.  Maybe we could get five or six of you guys there.  And you and the other guys can sleep in your room, Son."

          "What about you then, Dad?"

          "Don't worry, Son.  I'll sleep on the sofa."

          "You sure, Dad?  I warn that it would be most uncomfortable."

          "Yes," he replied, "yes, I'm sure.  Didn't I mention to you before, Son, that it's able to switch into a bed?"

          "No wonder.  Then, where will the rest of our guests sleep?  And do we have extra sleeping bags?"

          "The young ladies can sleep over in the other room across yours.  And there are some extra bed sheets and sleeping bags as well as pillows in the closets.  There might not be enough for each one of you so all of you might have to share."

          "Dad!  The other room?!  But-" Von started to disagree, but was cut short by his dad.

          "Son, they're all our guests; besides, she's not coming back tonight.  If she was here, she would agree."

          "Fine.  Go ahead."


	18. Uraina’s Tape

Ch.18**_                     "URAINA'S TAPE."_**

          Mr. Rainori stretched the sofa and started to lie down.  Sora, Yolei and Kari shared a queen-sized bed while their Digimon shared the floor with a quilted blanket.  "Yolei, what you suppose Von disliked us having this room?" Kari asked.

          "I'm not sure.  But the room doesn't seem to have been used at all.  I checked the drawers and there wasn't anything inside them.  There doesn't seem to be belongings either," Yolei answered.

          "It doesn't seem right to intrude.  I mean, we shouldn't have come here."

          "Don't worry about that, Kari.  It's hospitality here in Japan to invite strangers and help them.  Besides, I don't think that this room is reserved for anyone.  It must just be an extra bedroom in case there are visitors like us," Sora assured Kari.

          "I'm still not sure.  And what did Von's dad mean when he said that she's not coming back tonight?"

          "I think he meant Von's sister.  They did say that they are still trying to find her," Yolei answered Kari.

          "Which means that this room could be reserved for her return," Sora concluded.

          Meanwhile Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe and T.K. shared Mr. Rainori's room.  Next door was Von's bedroom.  Ken, Davis, Cody and Von shared the room.  Davis was already fast asleep, snoring.  The others couldn't even begin to sleep.  Ken and Cody forced their eyes shut while Von stared straight in front of himself, at the plain and dull ceiling.  Von started to imagine the ceiling being transparent.  He imagined that he was out in the open because he saw a glowing crescent moon and stars shining.  He imagined his eyes twinkling, reflecting the light the stars emit.  Then, in his daydream, he heard his sister.  He heard her say,_ Isn't the sky most beautiful at night?  I just wish I could fly and stay with them in the heavens forever.  Von got up and walked to the window.  He peered through the window, thinking that his sister was there, just outside.  He was disappointed though, he saw nothing but the white snow.  The sky had not cleared.  He couldn't see the night sky either.  Not knowing that Ken and Cody weren't asleep, Von kept staring through the window, waiting for the blizzard to break and Uraina to return._

          Davis shifted his body and began mumbling, "Digivolve Imperialmon....  Digivolve.  Go get the Emperor."  Ken and Cody got up, awakened by Davis' sudden words.  Von didn't react though; he was too involved with his daydream.  "Why aren't you asleep, Von?" Ken asked, walking towards him.

          Von didn't answer.  He continued to daydream uninterrupted.  "He can't sleep with Davis' snoring either," Cody joked as he joined Ken toward Von.

          "Von.  Von," both of them called out and patted his shoulder.  Von's daydream faded.  He woke up from his daydream, startled to see Ken and Cody beside him.

          "What were you doing, Von?" Cody queried.  "There's nothing out there."

          "Yeah.  There's nothing out there," Von repeated.  "We should probably get some rest now."

          "I don't think we could.  No offense but Davis' snoring is not quiet enough to allow us to sleep."

          "You should have said that earlier, Ken.  I've got some earphones in the drawer.  We could connect the wires to the stereo and listen to soft music.  I'll go get them," Von replied and walked to his drawer.  "There should be three pairs," Von said as he opened the third drawer and looked inside.  He paused for a moment before he reached for the ear phones.

          "Von?"

          "Yes?  Oh.  Here they are," Von stated as he grabbed the pieces and closed the drawer.  He handed them the earphones and moved the stereo closer to them.  "Okay, they're connected.  How about listening to a tape?"

          "Fine, as long as it doesn't have Davis' snoring," Cody stated.  "It's this button, right?" Cody asked as he pressed the play button to play the first tape.  Von paused.  He was daydreaming again.

          This time, Ken and Cody noticed it.  Cody stopped the music, ejected the tape, "It's not the music, right?  It's not that bad, is it?"

          "No, it's not bad at all.  In fact, it's my little sister's favourite."

          "What's the name of the song?"

          "I never heard of it before," Ken said.

          "I asked her.  None of us know.  She said it was a secret gift to her.  Even the name of the song is secret."

          "Why was it in the stereo?  Would she have taken it with her?" Ken asked.

          "Three nights before she went missing, she showed me the tape, and played the tape in the stereo for me to hear.  She told me that she had it for years.  She said that she wanted me to hear it because she thought that I would be able to tell her the name of the song and who might have sent her it.  But I didn't know.  I told her that.  She wasn't disappointed thought.  Instead, she asked me if I could find out the name of the song and who sent her the tape for her.  I promised her that I would.  She thanked me.  She gave me this," Von said and pointed his index finger to an airplane that was hung to the ceiling, "her model airplane, that she had since she was seven.  She told me not to tell Dad.  She didn't want him to know that she accepted a mail from an unknown sender."

          They stared straight up.  "She loves to fly....  Her dream had always been to fly....  She always had that dream...."  Silence filled the room.  No one knew what they could say so they said nothing.


	19. Too Late To Return

Ch.19                     **_"TOO LATE TO RETURN."_**

          Two long hours passed.  In her head, Kamari kept repeating Uraina's words, _If the storm doesn't quit one hour before midnight, the plane will fall....  She glanced at the digital clock in her room.  She turned and took a glimpse of Wishmon struggling, trying to carve a snowflake.  She began panicking, glancing back and for at her clock and Wishmon.  __Only twenty minutes left and I can't even think of a spell._

          "Mariana.  Mariana.  I'm done.  You ready?"  Wishmon shouted to Kamari.  She did not answer.

          _Only ten minutes left....  No.  I must land that plane safely tonight....  I must....  Any spell must do._

          "Mariana.  Mariana," Wishmon repeated.

          "Ah?  What?  Oh, Wishmon.  What is it?  Oh, you've finished?" her miss answered as she turned her attention to Wishmon and the finished snowflake.

          "Quickly, Mariana.  Do it now.  Quickly."

          "Yes," she answered, "yes, Wishmon."  Kamari walked towards the snowflake and touched it.  It was cold; it was wet, yet, it was what she had expected.  Coldness, yet, refreshment and a run through her spine.  She felt it.

_          Snowflake of Wishmon's creation,_

_          Made to required perfection,_

_          With crystalized tears shed by two,_

_          Shall bine and fix the weather too,_

_          Let the storm be gone on command,_

_          On the count of three I demand,_

_          One, two, three.  Let the storm be gone,_

_          Allow this blizzard to move on!_

          After Kamari cast the spell, the snowflake melted, wetting the floor.  Then, the puddle evaporated.  She looked at her clock.  Five after eleven.  _It's not possible....  It's not possible....  It was already too late....  It's not possible...._

          "Mariana.  Mariana.  What's the matter?  You cast the spell.  Your dad's going to be all right now.  He and the others are safe.  The problem's fixed.  Isn't it?"

          "No, Wishmon," Kamari said, "I cast too late."  She was not responding.  Kamari was not responding.  She was devastated.  She couldn't respond.  A part of her vanished; she felt incomplete.  She wasn't herself.

          "What do you mean?"

          "The spell must be cast no more after eleven.  Or the plane would fall.  Uraina told me.  It's now six after eleven.  The clock is slow.  It is ten minutes slow.  I never change it.  I finished the spell just seven minutes ago.  The plane, it-"

          Wishmon dashed to the window.  Looking outside, she saw that the storm had cleared.  "Oh.  But, Mariana.  I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I guess I forgot.  Your father fixed the clock.  He set it to fifteen minutes faster than normal.  He told me, 'Now, she won't be going to school within the last minute.  She'll be early'.  Oh.  Look, Mariana.  Look.  There's the plane."

          Kamari, stung by her Digimon's words, began to join Wishmon.  "Daddy's plane?  It's really Dad's plane.  It's not coming back.  It's headed for America.  It's not returning to Japan.  It's going to arrive in America as planned."

          The clock struck midnight.  Kamari received Uraina's words.  _Your father is doing fine.  They decided to follow through with their first plan, to land in the U.S.  Within hours, the plane will arrive in the U.S.  Don't worry.  I will keep a watch on your dad until the plane lands safely.  He might return in the few days after he makes arrangements.  He'll return safely.  So will his message.  Thanks for fixing up the weather.  Say hello to everyone for me.  Make sure you stay with an adult.  Take care.  Bye._

          _'So will his message?'  What does that suppose to mean? Kamari thought._

          _Knock.  Knock.  "I'm coming.  Who is it?" Kamari, wearing a fuzzy black unbuttoned robe that goes down to the knees, asked and opened the door.  "What?!  Aurora?!"_

          "Good morning, Mariana.  Nice day isn't it?" he greeted with a courteous smile.

          "So, what if it is?  What are you doing here?" Kamari asked rudely.  "You know as well as I do that Ange's not here."

          "Actually, she called me to come over.  I'm to be your guardian till your dad returns in the next few days."

          "Just great!  Lucky I've got school today.  See ya," Kamari replied and grabbed her satchel.  _No more.  Kamari marched out and closed front door._

          "Oh, where are you going?"

          "School, of course.  The bell's going to ring in ten minutes.  Got to go."

          "I'll drive you there.  You'll reach there within five minutes or so."

          Kamari glanced around and saw Aurora's motorcycle.  _There's nothing in this world that can make me go on his motorcycle.  "No thanks.  I prefer to walk today," Kamari protested as she walked on the pavement.  __And it'll still that way._

          "Won't you be late?"

          "Yes, I will if you don't stop it."

          "Okay.  Fine.  Have it your way.  But what about giving me the keys to the house?" Aurora requested.

          "So you can go in and stay?" Kamari stopped and asked, staring at him.

          "Yes.  She offered me.  She said it would be more convenient if I stay here and look after you.  I won't have to go back and forth."

          "Fine!  Here!" Kamari shouted.  "Catch!"

          Kamari began to disappear at a corner and she sent an e-mail to Wishmon, informing her to stay out of Aurora's sight.  Then, she quickly teleported herself to school with only five minutes to spare.

          "Class, we have a new exchange student in our school today.  He'll be in this classroom for this week until the school board finds him an opening in the higher grades," the English teacher announced as the door slid open, unveiling a teenage boy wearing a turquoise t-shirt with an emblem of a telescope on each sleeve and navy-blue flared jeans.  He was carrying a grassy green backpack.

          _Von? Davis, T.K., Kari and Kamari thought in unison._

          "Hi.  I'm Von.  It's nice to meet all of you," he introduced.

          "Von's transferred from Canada.  I hope you'll all treat him rather nicely," the English teacher warned.  "Why don't you have a seat next to- ah- behind the girl dressed in black?"

          "Why not?" Von replied and smiled at his new English teacher.  _There doesn't seem to be any other vacant seats besides that one._

          "Dressed in black again, eh, Mariana?" Von asked Kamari as he passed her by.

          "Tomorrow, it's white," Kamari answered sarcastically.  "Why aren't you returning to Canada?"

          "I'm here to stay until Uraina comes back," he answered as he sat down.

          _Just great! Kamari thought.  __Things are getting more difficult.  Or is it?  Maybe I can use Von's presence to my advantage._

          The second month of the year started to fade away.  Kamari's dad returned.  Aurora returned to his routine and so did everyone else, except for Von and his dad.  They continued to look for Uraina.  Still, no luck.  Kamari didn't tell them.  And neither did Ange.


	20. Suspicious Characters

Ch.20                    **_"SUSPICIOUS CHARACTERS."_**

          It was March.  The month in which the cold winter would give way for spring.  The Digidestines were enjoying their March break.  All the members of Davis' team were enjoying themselves at a beach in the Digital World.

          "Surf's up!" Davis shouted as a huge wave came towards him.  Only Ken and Wormmon were looking at Davis and Veemon surfing.  The rest of the team was elsewhere.  Cody and Submarimon were exploring the ocean's beds and creatures while Yolei was flying on Acquillamon's back.  Kari and Gatomon went fishing near the bridge while T.K. and Patamon were out strolling around the woods.

          "Again, Acquillamon!  Again!"

          "You asked for it!" Acquillamon answered.  He picked up speed, and soon he was shooting across the sky like a meteor.

          "O- kay.  You can slow down now, Ac- quillamon!" Yolei barely managed to bellow as she almost lost her balance.

          "Ken.  Oh.  Ken."

          "Yes, Wormmon?" Ken replied as he faced his partner.

          "Ah, don't you think I look a bit different today?"

          "No, not really.  Why?  Are you worried about your figure?"

          "Of course not.  Not now at least."

          "Okay.  But come to think of it, you are acting kinda strange today.  What are you up to?"

          "Nothing.  But the sun is.  I think I'm getting baked in the sun.  Look at my skin, it's beginning to start orange.  I think I want to hide alone in the forest for a while."

          "Sure.  Make sure you're back when the others return to regroup here," Ken informed as he watched Wormmon slithering away.  "Poor Wormmon.  I hope he'll be all right by himself for a while.  All this sun is getting to he and his skin."

          "Hey!  It's a big one!" Kari expressed as she tried to wind in the string of her fishing rod.  "Help me, Gatomon, before it gets away."

          Gatomon quickly rushed by her side and grabbed a hold of the rod also.  They started to pull the rod in as strong as they could.  Finally, they got the rod out of the water.  Unfortunately, it wasn't a fish.  Instead, it was a Whalmon.

          "Ah?" Kari and Gatomon asked in doubt of what just happened.

          "What's going on here?  Who are you, Girl?" Whalmon asked in a loud tone.

          "Kari.  And this is my Gatomon.  Sorry about disturbing you.  But it seems that my fish hook was hooked to you.  It won't happen again though."

          "Of course it won't.  That was our last fish.  And Whalmon just ate it.  Don't deny it now," Gatomon said, watching Whalmon's every move, not that Whalmon was moving very much.

          "Oh.  Don't listen to her.  She's just kidding.  You're not guilty of anything, of course."

          "Of course not.  Now, I better be on my way, I'm late for a meeting with my dentist," Whalmon answered and began his way back into the water.

          "Ah.  That was close.  Don't do that again, Gatomon.  We're not here to cause any trouble."

          "What's got into you?"

          "I was going to ask you the same question."

          "So, T.K., tell me, why are we walking all around?"

          "Actually, Patamon, I'm the one that's doing all the walking."

          "That's why I should do all the talking," Patamon answered.  He waited for his partner to say something, but T.K. just continued walking deeper into the woods.  After a while, Patamon gave in, "Well.  Say something.  Why are we here?"

          "I thought you said you should do all the talking," T.K. joked.

          "Oh yeah, right.  Well, you can do some talking.  Well?" Patamon replied as he fanned with his big ears.

          "Okay.  I'll talk.  I'm double-checking to see if there's any dark pyramid in this region."

          "Well, see any?"

          "Not yet at least."

          "That's because there isn't any here.  You're just a little paranoid ever since your last nightmare."

          "It wasn't a nightmare.  It's just a silly little bad dream that will never come true.  And I'm not worried about that.  I'm just worried that this area could be controlled by the evil Emperor while we don't even notice that.  We've got to stay alert," T.K. replied in an alarmingly jumpy tone as he continued walking.

          "Okay, T.K.  If you put it that way.  But, I hope we don't miss lunch."

          "Of course, Patamon.  Just a few more areas in this forest to cover before we head back.  Okay, Partner?"

          "Then, let's go!" Patamon said impatiently.

          It was now noon, and there was camp fire on the sand.  Lunch was being roasted over the fire.  Marshmallows and the fish that Kari and Gatomon finally caught were being roasted.  "Where are the others?" Cody asked.

          "They're going to miss lunch if they don't return soon," Hawkmon answered.

          "Well, Wormmon's out into the woods for a little walk.  I asked of him to be back by lunch.  As for T.K. and Patamon, they're out walking somewhere."

          "T.K. said he wanted to talk a long stroll with Patamon," Kari added to Ken's response.

          "More for me and you then," Davis said cheerily as he glanced at Veemon.

          "Don't be so sure, Davis.  We're back," a voice uttered and the hand of a figure tapped on Davis shoulder.

          Davis slowly turned, then jumped, startled to see T.K. and Patamon return as soon as he implied that he and Veemon should have their shares.  The others laughed in amusement.  "Back already?  How about taking another stroll into the woods?"

          "And miss lunch?  But I think we'll stroll to the camp fire," T.K. said as he lifted Patamon from his shoulder and beamed at him.

          "All right!" Patamon answered.  "Lunch!"

          "Wait.  What about Wormmon?  He's not back yet," Veemon asked.

          "Should we start without him?" Yolei said with a worried look.

          "Of course.  Start lunch while I look for him.  Be back soon.  Make sure you save some for us," Ken began to say and run into the woods where Wormmon disappeared to.

          As Ken walked deeper into the heart of the forest, he called out Wormmon's name.  There wasn't any reply.  Only the sounds of tree branches swinging back and fro by the breezes.

          Then suddenly, Ken stopped.  He heard something different.  He began scanning his surrounding for clues to whatever he was seeking.  He found his answer instead.

          He spotted two suspicious looking characters with a Wormmon.  Obviously it had to be his Wormmon.  He shouted out to his partner as he ran towards them.

          "Wormmon.  Who are they?" Ken asked as he studied the two strangers.  One of them appeared to a human boy while the other one seemed to be his Digimon partner.  The boy had a half a mask on, covering around his eyes.  His hair was long and pitch black while his eyes were navy-blue, just like Von's.  For a split second, Ken guessed that this stranger was actually Von.  But then, he glanced at the Digimon beside him.  The slithering creature was none that he ever seen in the Digital World.

          "I've got no idea."

          "Tell us, who are you?" Ken commanded.

          "Who?  Me?  Or my loyal subject?" the new boy, wearing all black, asked as he jumped up a tree.  His black cape flew with him up into the tree where he began to sit on a strong branch.

          "I suggest you tell both," Ken said.

          "Well, well, well.  And I thought I was always famous.  I think we better teach them a lesson for their ignorance.  Go, Izamon!" the boy shouted.

          "As you wish, Emperor," the strange new Digimon nodded.

          "What?  Wait!" Ken shouted to the young stranger.  _Emperor?  He's the emperor?  He finally showed himself._

          "Oh, I don't think I have the patience to wait.  Make it quick and painful."

          "As you wish, Boss.  Get ready, Wormmon!" Izamon, a snake-looking Digimon with a sharp pointy tail threatened.

          "You don't need to worry about me.  You're the one who should be ready."

          "Digivolve, Wormmon," Ken commanded as he held out his digivice.

          Immediately, Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon.  "Be careful, Stingmon!  He's a new opponent!  Careful what he does," Ken warned.

          "Don't worry, Ken.  Stay back and watch that snake get toasted."

          "Oh, we'll see about that," the boy said as he held out a digivice also.  It was golden.  So shiny, that when the Sun shone on it, the light was reflected.  "Digivolve, Izamon!"

          "This is a new one," Stingmon replied.

          "Yeah.  This is the first time I've notice that the emperor would use his digivice to help his Digimon to defeat his opponents."

          "That's because you were the emperor.  And it was quite stupid of you not to use your own Digimon as well as every other to conquer this realm.  Then again, your failure brought forth my dream of my own realm.  Now, Izamon!  Digivolve!"

          "Izamon digivolve to-"

          "Pythonmon!"

          _Pythonmon? Ken thought as he stared at the big python-looking Digimon that had just been Izamon.  The Digimon's tail now wasn't sharp or pointy, but it was long._

          "A bug versus a snake.  I wonder who will win," the Emperor said sarcastically.

          "Of course the bug!  No offence, Stingmon."

          "None taken, Ken."

          "Go get 'em, Pythonmon."

          "Tail Whip!" Pythonmon shouted his attack at Stingmon.  Stingmon barely avoided it.

          "Tail Whip!"

          "Spiking Strike!"

          They continued to fight.  Neither of their attacks was damaging to each other.  Pythonmon's tail couldn't whip Stingmon.  Stingmon escaped every time.  Stingmon had no luck either.  His spiking strike attack couldn't penetrate into the snake's tough scales.

          "Stingmon!  Fly as high up as you can!"

          "You heard the weak lad.  Follow that Stingmon."

          Pythonmon tried to reach high enough with his tail to grab Stingmon, but his opponent was already too high up.

          "Fine.  Stay there," Pythonmon said as he began snake dancing.

          "What is he doing, Ken?"

          "Just focus up there.  Can the others spot you from up there?" Ken shouted to his Stingmon.

          "I think they just did."

          "How can you tell?" the Emperor asked worry free.

          "They're waving."

          "Oh goody.  More the merrier.  Hit it, Pythonmon.  Tell Stingmon stop flying and fall to the ground," the Emperor commanded.

          "What?"

          "You shall do what Master Pythonmon commands.  I command you to listen to me carefully.  Fall straight to the ground, Stingmon."

          "Yes, Master," Stingmon said as his wings stopped flapping and he began to fall.

          "No!  Stingmon!" Ken shouted.  But Stingmon couldn't hear him.  Stingmon was under some kind of trace.

          "T.K.!  Magnaangemon!" Ken yelled when he saw Magnaangemon grabbed Stingmon.  All of his team members arrived and their Digimon were already in their champion or ultimate forms.

          "Don't worry, Ken!  We're all here!" Davis bellowed.

          "Thanks, guys," Ken said as Magnaangemon placed Stingmon carefully onto the grass.  He rushed toward his friends, trying to see if his Digimon partner was going to be okay.

          "Magna-Antidote," Magnaangemon shouted as he healed Stingmon's condition.

          "Is he going to be all right?" Ken asked Magnaangemon.

          "Of course, he will be, Ken.  But that's not what I got to say to you, you so-called Emperor," T.K. shouted.

          "Well, well, well.  It seems to me that we've got a rude and insignificant little fool, don't we, Pythonmon?" the Emperor insulted.

          "Of course, Master," the Emperor's subject answered when the Emperor's digivice beeped.

          The Emperor looked at his digivice and then pushed one of the buttons.  An unfamiliar voice started its speech.  "Master, there's a message for you.  Shall I voice it here, Master?"

          "No.  Of course not.  I'll be back at the base as soon as I can.  Voice the message when I arrive inside the base.  Got it?"

          "Yes.  Of course, Emperor.  Until then, Master," the voice said and faded out.  The Emperor returned his attention to the interrupted battle.

          "Pythonmon.  Let's go!"

          "Yes, Master," Pythonmon replied.  He lowered himself for his master to climb onto him for a ride.

          "Wait a minute!  Are we going to duel it out?" Davis shouted to the Emperor and Pythonmon.

          "Not really," the Emperor replied.  "Maybe later.  You guys need to retreat and come up with a flawless plan if you want to try to duel me and my empire."

          Pythonmon, carrying the Emperor on his back, said, "Slithering Change."

          "Very impressive, Pythonmon.  I wouldn't expect any less of you.  You know that right?"

          "Of course, my emperor," he answered.

          The others watched in amazement as Pythonmon and the Emperor began to camouflage into the surroundings.  They had vanished.  No where to be found.


	21. Secrets of the Pyramids

Ch.21                    **_"SECRETS OF THE PYRAMIDS."_**

          It was May 2001.  The month of which anything was a possibility.  The Saturday afternoon was hot and extremely windy.  The Digidestines decided to demolish some pyramids while they had the spare time.  They all figured that it'll be easier and more efficient to destroy the Emperor's dark pyramids by splitting up into two smaller teams.  Izzy, Joe, T.K., Cody, Davis and Ken were on Team-A while Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were on Team-B.  Team-A headed towards the Silver Lake of the Emperor's Sector A-twenty-three.  Team-B headed into the Dark Forest.  They were both in the same sector and they expected to destroy both pyramids.  What they didn't expect will present itself.  When it does, it will be the beginning of their troubles.

                                                *        *        *

          The path into the Silver Lake had been treacherous.  Branches of deciduous trees hung very low.  They were so low that the Digidestines of Team-A had to bend down and walk.  All except for Cody.  When the deciduous trees disappeared behind them, there were stems of needles covering the ground.  No grass or plant grew on the ground.  The needles were spotted very quickly.  On the other side, there was a stone bridge over a body of water that gave way into a mixed forest.  They were flowering trees and trees that bore fruits and cones.

                                                *        *        *

          Team-B's journey into the Dark Forest was like a journey into darkness.  The forest contained all sorts of trees that entangled their branches and leaves.  They were tall and growing so closed together that sunlight was unable to penetrate into the forest.

          "No wonder this is called the Dark Forest.  It's so dark that I can't see where I'm going," Tai said as he led the way for the others.  It was true, he couldn't see with the darkness that encircled him and his friends.

          "Ah, I've found it.  My flashlight," Mimi said as she took it out of her handbag.  She switched it on and pointed it in front of Tai and Agumon.

          "Great idea.  Let me have it, Mimi," Tai said.

          "Only if you ask nicely," Mimi suggested.

          "Please.  May I use it, Mimi?"

          "Sure, Tai.  If you asked that nicely."

                                                *        *        *

          Tentomon, Patamon, Wormmon and Veemon Digivolved into their flying forms.  Tentomon and Patamon, already flying, Digivolved into Kabuterimon and Angemon.  They carried Izzy, Joe with Gomamon, Cody with Armadillomon and themselves over to the other side.  Stingmon carried Ken and Ex-veemon carried Davis over.  They were now ready to cross the stone bridge.

                                                *        *        *

          "We've reached our destination," Tai said.

          "The heart of the Dark Forest.  But it's so bright now," Yolei complained.

          "I don't think we'll need this anymore, Mimi.  Thanks though," Agumon said as he handed the flashlight back to Mimi.

          "That's because there aren't any trees here.  Just a big open field in the forest," Matt commented.

          Hawkmon flew higher to get a top view of their location.  "Hey.  The open field is shaded like a pentagon.  And the dark pyramid is located in its centre."

          "We can see that for ourselves.  Fly back down, Hawkmon," Yolei instructed.

          "Izamon.  Izamon.  Where are you?  Izamon.  You can come out now.  I give up," a male voice called out as Hawkmon flew back down.

          "There's someone else but us here," Gatomon said as she looked where the sound was coming from.

          "And that someone else sounds like the Emperor," Gabumon added.

                                                *        *        *

          "Here it is, Silver Lake," Tentomon informed.

          "But, where's the dark pyramid?" Ken asked.

          "According to my D-3, it's underwater," T.K. answered.

          "Underwater?" Patamon repeated.

          "Yes," T.K. answered again.

          "Digivolve, Gomamon," Joe said.

          "Right!  Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon."

          Suddenly the hidden pyramid floated up to the surface, creating big splashes.  It revealed itself.  The triangular sides of the pyramid slowly shrunk in height until the points of them aligned to create a small square opening at the top that was able to project an image bathed in white light.  The image projected was an older version of Sam wearing the Emperor's outfit and glasses.

          Sam, the image, asked, "You dare to continue with your insolent behaviour?"

          "Yes and no.  We're not rude.  You are," Davis answered.

          "Speak for yourself, Davis."

          "You know my name?"

          "I've got cameras everywhere.  I'm bound to hear everything and see everything."

The four visible sides of the pyramid projected white light and sent out three Digimon slaves of the new emperor.

          "Metalseadramon."

          "Andromon."

          "Metalgarurumon.  At your service, my great Emperor."

          _I never considered this.  How can that be possible?  Metalgarurumon is a mega.  Metalseadramon is also a mega.  Some of the previous slave we fought were also megas.  How can the Emperor's slaves digivolve to megas when our Digimon can't with the dark pyramids in place? Izzy pondered._

          "Glad to hear that," the image replied arrogantly, "then go and blast them into oblivion for me."

          "Consider that already done, my greatness," Andromon said.

          "I'll leave all three of you to care of this then.  If you accomplish my task, I may reward all of you very generously."

          "Thanks, Boss," Metalseadramon, Andromon and Metalgarurumon replied with contentment.

          The image faded away again.  And as usual, the Emperor's guardians were left to protect his dark pyramids.  However, this time, the pyramid sank back into the water where it originated from.

                                                *        *        *

          "You dare to trespass into my realm?" the mysterious figure said in fury.

          "It's you again.  You're the so-called emperor," Yolei reminded.

          The mysterious boy had a half a mask on, covering around his eyes.  His hair was long and pitch black while his eyes were navy-blue.  His eyes reminded Kari of Von.

          _Could it be? Kari asked herself._

          "So, we finally meet in person.  Well, at least physically in person," Matt commented.

          "Then prepare yourself for a bitter introduction," the mysterious boy replied.  "Izamon!  Reveal yourself!"

          Instantly Izamon emerged from the trees and entered the open field where his master awaited him.

          "I'm right here, Master."

          "I think that's all the hide-and-seek we can play for today, Izamon.  It's back to business now.  So go get them!  Digivolve!"

                                                *        *        *

          While Team-B's journey led them to the Emperor himself and trouble as well, Team-A was trying to free the guardians of the dark pyramid from the Emperor's control.

          "Megakabuterimon!" Izzy's Digimon further digivolved.  Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon and Angemon digivolved to Magnaangemon while Ankylomon, Ex-veemon and Stingmon remained the same.

          "Zudomon, go and destroy the pyramid.  We can handle these three!" Joe pointed out.

          "Okay, Joe, if you say so," Ikkakumon replied and dove into the lake.

          Megakabuterimon, Magnaangemon, Ankylomon, Ex-veemon and Stingmon were left to fight Metalseadramon, Andromon and Metalgarurumon.

                                                *        *        *

          "Pythonmon!  Digivolve again!" the mysterious Emperor ordered.  His Digimon digivolved to an even higher level right before the Digidestines' eyes.  Pythonmon became Snakedramon, half snake and half dragon.

          "Snakedramon?" Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei asked.

          "Use Vicious Venom!"

          "Watch out!" Tai shouted to their Digimon.

          "Don't worry, Tai.  We can handle him,"Metalgreymon answered.

          "Vicious Venom!" Snakedramon, who was flying, attacked.  His thick as syrup, but colourless venom touched Metalgreymon, who suddenly collapsed and di-digivolved to his in-training form, Koromon.  Tai quickly rushed to his side and lift him up.

          However, it didn't touch Weregarurumon, who reacted quickly to Snakedramon's attack.  The flying Digimon were not affected.  They flew out of the way before the venom could make contact with them.

          "Koromon," Tai called out, "are you all right?"

          "Tai.  Tai.  I'm not feeling so good.  I think I'm going to take a nap now," Koromon answered and fainted.

          "Koromon.  All right, Koromon.  Just don't stay asleep forever.  I don't want to lose you again."

          "But you will.  In just one hour, your Koromon will cease to exist.  And all those who come between me and my destiny shall suffer the similar fate, maybe not today, but in the near future," the Emperor warned and laughed loudly.

          "You're bluffing, right?" Kari asked in disbelief that the new emperor would be this cruel to a Digimon.

          "I'm quite satisfied to tell you that it's not a bluff.  My Snakedramon's Vicious Venom will kill on contact in mere moments.  This Koromon will die in less than an hour from now.  And there's no way that you or your pitiful friends will be able to help him live through this hardship."

          "We'll find a way!  There's always a way through obstacles as long as you have friends to accompany you on the way.  Unlike you, Emperor, we've got true friends for life," Yolei said.

          "Only for life.  Only death do us part?  Well, let me tell you something, Yolei.  The word friendship in my book will always sink because this ship will always have a hole in it.  This translates that there is always a flaw in friendship.  Friendship is not that mighty or that powerful.  It can and will be defeated by jealousy and individuality.  The bond all of you share will eventually be broken, and from that day on, each of you will be alone or at least apart from each other."

          "That's not true.  Friendship grows with time, and after the death of a friend, he or she will always be cherished and the bond will grow even more," Sora said.

          "You've won.  You can have it your way.  Let Koromon die and we'll see how much all of you will cherish and remember him," the Emperor said as he climbed onto Snakedramon's back.  And Snakedramon began to fly.

          "This isn't over yet," Matt informed.

          "Of course not.  We still have to see if Koromon survives or not," the Emperor replied with an evil grin.  "And if you don't wish for your other precious little Digimon to die, stay out of my way."

          In mere seconds, Snakedramon vanished from the sky with the Emperor.

          "Just fifty-five minutes now.  We better contact the others and abort our mission for today.  We've got Koromon to save," Tai said crying as he checked his digivice for the time.

          "Don't worry, Tai.  We'll find a way to cure him," Matt reassured as he patted Tai on his shoulder.  "The Emperor knows that there is a cure, he's just not telling us.  We'll find it, and when we do, we'll cure Koromon."

          "I just sent messages on our situation to the others.  They'll be on their way.  We agreed on meeting back at the house," Mimi stated.

          "Okay, let's go there then," Sora suggested.

                                                *        *        *

          "Gatling Missiles," Andromon shouted.  The missiles were targeted at Megakabuterimon.  However, his hard shell protected him from harm.

          "Giga Missiles," Metalgaurumon shouted.

          "How are our Digimon supposed to compete with two megas and one ultimate?" T.K. asked.

          "Where's Metalseadramon?" Cody asked.

          "He's not here anymore," Davis said.

          "Do you suppose that he followed Zudomon into the water?" Joe asked.

          "Then, he's in big trouble," Ken commented.  "There's no way that Zudomon will be able to defeat Metalseadramon."

          "Zudomon!  Zudomon!  Zudomon!  Hurry up and destroy the pyramid!" Joe shouted.

          "Giga Missiles," Andromon shouted again.  This time, they were aimed at Magnaangemon while he was trying to fight Metalgarurumon.

          "Look out!" T.K. yelled out to his partner.  But it was too late when Magnaangemon turned his attention behind him.  Magnaangemon was hit, and he de-digivolved into Angemon.

          "Don't worry, T.K., I'm still okay!" Angemon shouted.

          "Megakabuterimon!  Stingmon!  Ex-Veemon!  Quickly, destroy the dark rings!" Izzy ordered.

          "You too, Angemon, and Ankylomon!" Cody yelled out.

          "Right!" their Digimon answered.

          "Electro Shocker!" Megakabuterimon shouted as he aimed a jolt of lightning towards the dark ring around Andromon's neck.  At the same time, Ex-Veemon launched his V-Laser and Angemon launched his Hand of Fate towards Metalgaurumon.  The pyramid guardians were about to launch their attacks but the jolt of lightning, laser beam and energy rays destroyed the dark rings around them, making them both unconscious.

          Underwater, Zudomon scanned around and spotted Metalseadramon behind him as he tried to find the pyramid.  So far, Zudomon haven't sighted the dark pyramid.  He decided that he should destroy the dark right around Metalseadramon's tail before he attacks him with his River of Power or Giga Ice Blast.

          However, Metalseadramon launched his River of Power first and Zudomon was slightly in the way and so he was hit.  Zudomon de-digivolved to Ikkakumon, but this was good.  Ikkakumon aim his Harpoon Torpedoes at the dark ring.  Instantly, the dark ring was shattered and Metalseadramon fainted.  Ikkakumon quickly tried to push Metalseadramon out of the water.

          "Ikkakumon?!  You did it!" Joe shouted joyfully.

          Ikkakumon returned to his-rookie form like the others.  "Actually, Joe, I couldn't find the dark pyramid," Gomamon replied.

          "That's all right, we can come back and destroy it.  Now, we have to get back to the house and help the others with Koromon," Joe assured.

          "Why?  What happened to Koromon?"

          "He's poisoned.  We have about forty minutes to find the cure that could heal him."

          "Is there a cure?"

          "My Magna-Antidote might work," Patamon answered.

          "Let's go then," Davis said urgently.


	22. Finding a Cure

Ch.22                    **_"FINDING A CURE."_**

          Back at the house, in Izzy's room, the Digidestines gathered themselves and began their work.

          "Magna-Antidote!" Magnaangemon called out.

          "Is he all right?" Mimi asked.

          "Not yet.  It's not working, Magnaangemon.  Try again," Tai answered.

          "All right.  Magna-Antidote."

          "Nothing.  He's still the same.  His cheeks are redder now though.  Is he having a fever?" Gatomon asked.

          "I think you're right, Gatomon.  But this fever is deadly.  It could have been a direct side effect from the venom," Joe replied.  "While we search for the cure for the venom, we've got to get rid of his fever.  The fever is very unpredictable.  It may worsen very quickly and kill Koromon before he dies of the venom."

          "We won't let that happen.  Let's see if some fever syrup will help," Izzy's mom interrupted as she entered his room.

          "Mom," Izzy complained.

          "I overheard your troubles on my way in.  It wasn't very hard to overhear since your door was open.  And besides, I just arrived from the pharmacy and got all sorts of medicines.  I've got bandages, fever syrups and tablets and cold syrup and tablets also.  There are more, but I thought you might be interested in giving your Koromon some fever syrup," Mrs. Izumi explained as she handed Tai a bottle of fever syrup.

          "Thank you, Mrs. Izumi,' Tai said.

          "Thanks, Mom."

          "Let me go get a teaspoon and a glass of water," Kari said.

          "Let's see, how much is he supposed to get?" Tai asked.

          "How old is he?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

          "I'm not sure if Digimon has an age," Tai answered.

          "Then how are we supposed to know how much is enough for Koromon?" Yolei asked.

          "Koromon is in his in-training form, so therefore, I would consider him as a young Digimon, like a child who is between four to ten years old," Hawkmon concluded.

          "You sure?  That would mean that he'll need about one teaspoon," Matt said when he took the bottle from Tai and read the label.

          "Okay.  Here are the spoon, and some lukewarm water in a glass."

          "Thanks, Kari," Tai said.  "Okay, let's give Koromon one teaspoon of this syrup and hopefully it'll be enough to battle his fever."

                                                *        *        *

          "Ah!" Von yelled as he woke up from his afternoon nap with cold and sticky sweat on his forehead.  He woke up to an empty house.  He began his nap right his father left for his job interview less than an hour ago.

          _Was it all just a bad dream? Von wondered as he walked towards the kitchen for a quick snack.  He grabbed a small carton of chocolate milk, opened it and started gulping down on it as he walked into the living room.  __I wonder, what's on TV?_

          Von took a seat on the couch and switched the television set on.  He tuned the channels, browsing the different programs.  He felt strangely.  He felt the fear that someone was sitting right besides him.  He turned in the direction that sent him the terribly strange feeling.  He stared in that direction, and he stood his position.  He had a good look of what was and wasn't there as he gulped down the last of the milk.

          "Hi, Von.  I didn't wake you, right?" the figure he sensed asked with a curious look on his face.

          "Ah!" Von yelled, dropping the empty milk carton as he backed away.  "Who?!  What are you?!"

          "I'm Izamon.  Remember?  I'm with you?  I'm your partner and favourite Digimon," the little snaky creature replied.

          "Izamon?  Wait.  You're that creature with me in my dreams.  But you're real?"

          "Of course.  As real as you.  And by the way, those dreams are not dreams.  Those adventures we had together in the Digital World happened."

          "Why are you here?" Von asked.

          "You finally invited me to your house, Von.  Remember, we promised each other to invite to one's own home."

          "We did?  Are you sure?" Von asked and thought for a while.  "I remember now.  We did make that vow.  But that would mean that all those horrible things happened."

          "Yes!  All those horrible things we did," Izamon hissed.

          "What was I thinking?" Von asked, angry with himself.  "Why didn't you stop me?"

          "I tried, but you were quite stubborn.  You threatened to destroy your D-3 if I didn't follow your exact orders.  You wanted absolute power over the Digital Realm.  That's what you told me."

          "My digivice?  Where is it?"

          "I don't have it.  Find it quickly.  I know how to cure him.  It's just a matter of time before I can't."

          "Yes.  I know.  The others need us and we need to fix our reputation," Von answered as he ran in the direction of his bedroom.

          "I'll come with you!" Izamon shouted as he slithered on the wooden floor.

                                                *        *        *

          Back at Izzy's house, Matt, Tai, Davis and their Digimon were the only ones there along with Mrs. Izumi.

          "How is he?" Matt asked.

          "If you mean Koromon, he's not getting any better.  His condition is getting worse.  But if you mean Tai, he's gone," Gabumon answered.

          "But he's right over there," Davis replied.

          "I meant he's not mentally there.  He's not speaking at all.  Only twenty minutes left before the venom takes his life.  Guys, we need to help the others to find the cure," Gabumon informed.

          "Matt and Gabumon, stay here with Tai and Koromon.  We're going to check what's taking them so long at Gennai's house."

          "Hurry, Davis!" Matt ordered.

          "Don't worry.  We'll be back before you can say Digimon Emperor!" Davis exclaimed.  "Digi-port, open!"

          "Take my advice, don't say it," Veemon answered as he disappeared into the monitor's screen.

          "Be careful!" Mrs. Izumi said.

                                                *        *        *

          "Did you find it yet, Von?" Izamon asked.

          "I searched from top to bottom, and every single corner.  It's just not in my room."

          "And it isn't in the living room.  Not even the kitchen or the bathroom.  And it's not in your father's bedroom."

          "You're fast.  How do you do it?"

          "I have a special ability to scan the surroundings for something or someone."

          "I see.  Can you use this special ability to track my D-3?"

          "I'll try right away," Izamon replied and paused for a minute.  He used his special ability and scanned the entire house for Von's D-3.  "It's inside that room."

          "Which room?"

          "The one right in front of yours."

          "That one?  That's Uraina's.  Are you sure it's in there?" Von asked.

          "I'm sure of it.  Now, quit wasting time.  The venom is lethal and just minutes from now, Koromon will die if we don't give him the remedy."

          "All right," Von agreed and turned the knob and switched on the ceiling light.

          "You check the drawers.  I'll check under the bed," Izamon requested and slithered under the bed.

          "Okay.  Found it," Von quickly reported and startled Izamon.

          "Ouch!" Izamon said right after he bumped his head.

          "What's the matter?" Von asked, worried.

          "Nothing.  I just bumped my head when you startled me.  So, you found it?" Izamon said as he slithered out from beneath the bed.

          "Yep!  It was in the top drawer but now, it's right here in my grasp," Von replied.

          "Then, let's get going."

          "Right!"

          While Von had been searching for his D-3 with Izamon, all of the other Digidestined team besides Matt and Tai were at Gennai's house with their own Digimon.  His house was the same as it was some years ago, except now, there were lots of flowers in huge clay containers.

          "So, what's the problem?" Gennai questioned them.

          "Koromon's poisoned with a snake's venom.  Do you have any remedies for venom that's suitable for a Digimon?"

          "No, not really," the young Gennai answered.

          "Not really?" Yolei asked.

          "Does that mean you might have some kind of cure for it?" Hawkmon wondered out loud.

          "These white roses are able to restores a person's or Digimon's strength if you allow the weakened one to consume a sufficient number of petals."

          "We'll take one, if you don't mind," Davis requested.

          "No, I don't think I do," Gennai replied.

          "So, how will we know how much is enough?"

          "Usually the age of the weakened one determines that.  But since it is for Koromon, a Digimon, take one whole flower.  Maybe by using the flower, its powers might be enough to strengthen Koromon as his body battles the venom."

          "Thanks, Gennai," Sora said as she carefully pluck one opened rose bud and wrapped around the thorns with a wooly piece of cloth she received from Gennai.

          "We better go now.  Bye, Gennai," T.K. reminded the others.

          "Bye," all of them waved.

          "Bye, and good luck," Gennai wished them as they travelled back to their realm of reality.


	23. Remedial Rays

Ch.23                    **_"REMEDIAL RAYS."_**

          "We're back.  How's Koromon?"

          "Not very good I'm afraid.  There's still no improvement," Mrs. Izumi answered Izzy.

          "So, did you find anything?" Matt asked.

          "Yes.  Kind of," Ken replied.

          "We got this white rose from Gennai.  He says that the petals will be able to restores Koromon's strength," Sora added as she showed the flower to Matt.

          "His strength?  But, will it cure him?" Matt questioned Sora.

          "We're hoping that when his strength is restored, his body will able strong enough to fight the venom," Joe answered.

          "We must be hoping for a miracle.  But let's try it out anyway," Tai finally spoke and grabbed the flower around the wrapped thorns, "Okay, so how does it work?"

          "He needs to eat all of the petals," Mimi informed.

          "I see.  Let's pluck the petals and then grind them before we give it to Koromon," Mrs. Izumi suggested.  "I'll go get the mortar and pestle.  Pluck the petals while I go get them."

          "Right!" Tai replied.

          After a minute, Mrs. Izumi returned with the mortar and pestle.  "Put them in."

          "That's all of it," Tai said as he dropped the petals into the mortar and started moving the pestle in circular motions, grinding the petals in the heavy bowl.  "I sure hope this works."

          "We all do," Kari replied.

          "Okay, it's ready.  Open up, Koromon.  I know you can hear me.  Wake up.  At least, open up your mouth," Tai said.

          "Let me handle that part, Tai," Tentomon said.  "Super Shocker!"

          "Tentomon!" Izzy yelled, but it was too late.  Tentomon already fired a bolt of electricity towards Koromon.

          "Ah!" Koromon jump up and screamed.  "That really hurt.  Who did that?"

          "Look!  He's awake!" Kari exclaimed.

          "Well, I guess I am now," Koromon said in confusion.

          "Quickly, swallow this," Tai said 

          "If you say so, Tai.  But it better not taste bad," Koromon complained and opened up his mouth.

          "Now, what's Tai's number?" Von asked out loud as he picked up the telephone.

          "I don't know.  Why are you calling?"

          "He might not be at home.  We won't want to waste time going to his house if Koromon is not there with him."

          "Oh, I see.  Give Ken a call.  You do have his phone number?" Izamon suggested.

          "Okay.  Let see," Von said and dialed Ken's number.

          "Hello," Von started, "This is Von.  Is Ken there?"

          "No, he's at Izzy's house," Mrs. Ichijouji replied.

          "Oh.  Do you know where that is?"

          "Sure, I'll give you the address.  I hope there's nothing wrong," Mrs. Ichijouji said, and explained Izzy's location to him.

          "Oh no.  I just needed to give him something right away," Von reassured, "Thanks.  Bye now, Mrs. Ichijouji."

          "Bye," Mrs. Ichijouji replied and hung up the phone.  _I hope he finds his sister.  It feels horrible to lose someone so close and know that he or she is somewhere out there alone in an unfamiliar world, and that there isn't much you can do until you finally find the one that's a part of your own world._

          "Come on.  They're at Izzy's house, and it isn't very far from here," Von told Izamon.

          "How about we use the Digi-port to get there?" Izamon asked.

          "Can we do that?"

          "Yes!" Izamon hissed.

          "That's sounds great!  We can use my sister's laptop."

          There were only five minutes left before Koromon's one last hour of life was up.  Izzy and the others were trying their best to keep Koromon alive and well, and it seemed to have worked when they gave Koromon the flower to digest.  Koromon had digivolved back to Agumon, but then, he de-digivolved to Koromon in less than a minute, and he was again weak and very ill.

          "The venom is going to take his life if we don't stop it," Magnaangemon said.

          "Try your Magna-Antidote again," Tai ordered nicely.

          "Magna-Antidote," Magnaangemon said and release his specialty again and again.  However, no matter how many times or how hard he tried, his antidote was not able to cleanse Koromon of the poison.

          Izzy's laptop suddenly rang and flashed a brilliant white light.  Two figures emerged from the screen and reconfigured themselves into the room.

          "Hello, Mrs. Izumi.  Sorry for the intrusion."

          "Oh, that's okay," Mrs. Izumi said.  "Ah, have we met?"

          "No, not until now."

          "Von?" Ken asked.  "What are you doing here?"

          "I -" Von started to explain.

          "How were you able to do that?" Davis asked.

          "You see.  I -"

          "Is that Izamon?  What are you doing with him?" Gatomon asked.

          "Are you the Emperor?" Yolei asked.

          "I'll explain later.  Izamon.  Digivolve to ultimate!" Von commanded as he held out his golden D-3.

          "Izamon digivolved to....  Pythonmon.  Pythonmon digivolved to....  Snakedramon."

          "Now, Snakedramon!  Do your magic!" Von commanded.

          "Gladly," Snakedramon answered.  "Remedial Rays!" Snakedramon shouted out and launched his special healing powers.  Snakedramon's body glowed and radiated a rainbow of colours and energy towards Koromon.

          "Wait a second!" Tai yelled.  "Tell your Digimon to hold your attack, Von."

          "It's not an attack," Von answered.

          _Remedial Rays?  Remedial means remedying, Joe thought.  "Hey, guys.  They're going to cure Koromon.  They're helping us."_


	24. Von's Dark Side

Ch.24                    **_"VON'S DARK SIDE."_**

          "Okay, Von.  That was it.  Let's hope it wasn't too late," Snakedramon said and de-digivolved back to Izamon.  However, Izamon de-digivolved again, to his in-training form.  "I'm now Oolomon."

          Izamon's in-training form was a young brownish rattlesnake.

          "Hey, guys, Koromon's fever is completely gone compared to last time," Mimi informed.

          "That's because the poison is gone.  I'm feeling much better now," Koromon said.

          "We were so worried," Kari uttered.

          "Izamon.  Oh Izamon, you lost a lot of your energy," Von commented as he turned his attention to his Digimon.  He lifted Oolomon onto a chair.  "Take a little nap."

          "You really think I should.  Won't you want me to explain things with you?" Oolomon hissed weakly.

          "I don't think so, I know you must.  I'll take care of matters with them.  I need you back as Izamon."

          "Okay, Tashimoto Von Rainoriku," Oolomon answered.

          "Very funny, I told you that you should call me Von," Von said, unamused.

          "Okay, Tashimoto," Oolomon replied as he yawned and fell asleep.

          "Now that Oolomon is asleep, would you mind explaining things for us?" Davis asked.

          "Hush, Davis," Von silent him.  "Be a little quieter please.  Can we talk in another room?" he requested.

          "Sure.  You can use the living room."

          "Thanks," Von said to Izzy's mom.  They all walked into the living room and sat together while Mrs. Izumi went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

          "Okay, Von, you can start now," Davis said impatiently.

          "Here you go everyone," Mrs. Izumi said as she entered the living room with a tray of chocolate milk.  She placed them down onto the large coffee table and said to them, "Be right back.  Wait right here."

          "Actually, I'll come with you," Von offered.

          They didn't get a chance to say anything, for Mrs. Izumi and Von quickly rushed back into the kitchen when  the microwave alarm beeped.

          "I'll get the drinks," Von offered and lifted the tray of drinks onto the coffee table while Mrs. Izumi sliced the two apple pies into portion and loaded them onto a large platter.  She took out some plates from the drawers and placed them carefully onto a tray.

          "Here are the drinks.  Be back," Von said and left.

          "Wait!" Armadillomon shouted but Von had already left for the kitchen.  "And I was going to tell him to get me something to eat."

          "I'll take this tray with the plates, Mrs. Izumi.  You can take the one with the pies," Von informed.

          "That's very nice of you," Mrs. Izumi thanked as she carried the tray into the living room, following Von.

          "Okay, kids, eat up while I go out for awhile," Mrs. Izumi informed.

          "Where are you going, Mom?"

          "I'm going out to pay a little visit to one of my oldest friends that I haven't seen for a while now.  Will all of you will be all right until I come back around seven?"

          "No problem!" Matt exclaimed.

          "Go on and have fun," Izzy said.

                                                *        *        *

          "How about I briefly explain what happened?  One word, sleepwalking," Von said.

          "Sleepwalking?" the others repeated.

          "Yes, sleepwalking.  You see, I'm a sleepwalker, ever since I was old enough to walk.  I was about three years old when I first sleepwalked out of the house in Canada.  The next morning, my father didn't find me in my bed, and so he went searching for me around the neighbourhood.  It wasn't long before he found me.  I was asleep in the backyard.  My sleepwalking continued and gotten worse.  I would find myself the following morning farther and farther away from the house.  When I sleepwalk, I would be a whole different person.  I wouldn't be Von, but someone else.  However, a few years back, my father took me to see a specialist in sleepwalking.  We went to talks and there we met other sleepwalkers.  We talked with one of the sleepwalkers and she said that there's a way to decrease the number of sleepwalks you have.  The way to do it was to think about nothing, worry about nothing.  And want nothing.  She told me that you have to have a clear, and thoughtless mind right before you sleep or else your subconscious will take full control to do whatever you had strongly thought about while you sleep away.  After hearing that, I would clear my thoughts at night when I go to bed.  It worked.  Her advice was good.  She was right.  The number of sleepwalks had decreased and lately, I hadn't a single one until I came to Japan.  But, only after a few days arriving here, this happened.  A D-3 beamed out from the computer's screen with Izamon."

          "You thought about being the Digimon Emperor?" Oolomon asked.

          "I hope not.  The only reason my father and I came to Japan was to look for my sister and bring her back home to Canada with us."

          "Maybe that's the reason for your sleepwalking.  You've been thinking a lot about your sister lately," Joe said.

          "It could be.  But, what does it have to do with me being the Digimon Emperor?" Von asked.

          "Like you said, you would be a whole different person.  And if that different person inside of you desired to be powerful, he will aim to do so when you are asleep," Joe said.

          "Like a split personality?" Von asked.

          "Maybe, you have a dark side to you, Von," Izzy replied.

          "I'm confused," Davis complained.

          "Never mind, you guys, it's a bit too complicated now.  Maybe the truth will reveal itself slowly with time.  Now that I know my sleepwalking days are back, I'll be trying harder to stop them.  Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the troubles."

          "That's okay.  Have some pies, everyone.  And some drinks," Izzy said.

          "Time to dig in, Armadillomon!" Cody exclaimed.

          "You mean, eat up," Mimi added.

          "We'll talk about it later then, I figure?" Von asked.

          "Like I always say, eat and ask questions later," Davis told Von.

          "Or else Davis takes your share," T.K. joked.

          "I see.  Anyway, I'm not very hungry.  I better get going.  My dad doesn't know I'm here," Von informed.

          "Bye, Von," Sora said.

          "Thanks for everything," Tai added.

          "Bye, guys.  Come on, Oolomon.  Let's go," Von said.  But Oolomon was too famished to hear what his Digimon partner said.  He was more concentrated on the apple pie that was laying on a platter right in front of him.  He was drooling.

          "Here, Oolomon.  There's take-out too," Mimi offered him, wrapping a piece of apple pie with a napkin.

          "You mean it?  Thanks," Oolomon said as Mimi handed him it.

          "You're very welcomed," Mimi replied.

          "Hey, Von, since you realized that you are the Digimon Emperor, what will you do?" Yolei asked.

          "I have a brilliant idea!  How about we test that theory out?"

          "What's that you said, Izzy?" Von asked with interest.

          "You leave your D-3 with one of us for one night when we go into the Digital World and see if the Digimon Emperor will show up in person.  If he does, then you're really not the Emperor.  But if he doesn't, it would mean that you could be the Emperor.  What do you say?"

          "That sounds fine.  Let's do it tonight.  Here's my D-3, but I'll be keeping my D-terminal.  Take good care of Oolomon for me, Izzy," Von answered as he placed his D-3 onto the coffee table and headed to the door.  He turned the knob, and swung it open.

          "Don't worry.  We will," Motimon replied.

          "Von?  Where do you think you're going without me?" Oolomon asked.

          "I'm going back to the apartment; I won't be able to get you back to the Digital World without any D-3, but they will be able to send you back so you can re-energize tonight.  I'll be back in the morning for you and my D-3 so make sure that you're back to Izamon," Von explained.

          "Yes, Sir," Oolomon said.

          "Bye, everyone.  Bye, Oolomon.  Oh yeah, say bye for me to your mother, Izzy," Von said.

          "See you in the morning," Izzy said and Oolomon nodded.

          "Definitely!" Von exclaimed and went through the door as the others waved goodbye.


	25. The Night of Truth

Ch.25                    **_"THE NIGHT OF TRUTH."_**

          It was some hours after Von's visit to Izzy's house.  Dinner was over for all the Digidestines, and it was time to gear up for the next battle before making it a day.  According to the Digidestine team, it was the night that would decide whether Von is or is not the Digimon Emperor.

          Instead of splitting up into two smaller teams, the Digidestine decided it was wiser to just stay together as they carefully made their way into Silver Lake.  According to them the Emperor will have to show up and confront them sooner or later, and it would be a great advantage to have strength in numbers.

          "We're back, and ready to rumble," Armadillomon commented.

          "Not yet, Armadillomon.  Our host hasn't arrived yet," Cody said.

          "Then, how about a little warm up?" Gomamon asked.

          "All right, Gomamon.  Into the lake, and do your thing," Joe replied.

          "I figured you say that," Gomamon said, and digivolved into Zudomon, one of the guardians of the waters.

          They others nodded.  "Good luck, and don't take too long.  Fifteen minutes in and afterwards, report to us," Joe requested.

          "Not to worry.  Be back in a flash," Zudomon said, and dove into the lake.

          _That's what I'm afraid you'll say, Joe thought._

          "Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" Matt asked.

          "Nope.  Not for seven minutes," Yolei said as she checked the time on her D-terminal.

          "Fifteen minutes sure is taking long to pass," Veemon commented.

          "And our nemesis hasn't even arrived," T.K. informed.

          "Don't worry, T.K.  He'll soon show up, right after he finds out that Zudomon destroyed the dark pyramid," Patamon assured.

          "And I probably would feel more relaxed knowing that."

          "You're welcomed," Patamon replied in amusement.

          "Three minutes to go," Hawkmon informed them.

          "I really do hope the Emperor shows up," Sora commented.

          "Me too.  I can wait until we get rid of this Emperor, so we can finally some peace and quiet in the Digital World," Davis added.

          The others looked at Davis oddly.  They were wondering if it was really Davis that had just said that he wanted some tranquility.

          "What?  Why are all of you staring at me like that?  A guy, like me, is allowed some quietness and besides, I need some sleep," Davis defended, and laid onto the soil.  He shut his eyes and said, "Wake me when he gets here."

          "You snooze, you lose," T.K. commented as he watched Davis on the ground snoring.  "Wow, he falls asleep fast."

          "Never mind, someone's coming," Gatomon informed, "Listen!".  They turned their attention in the direction of the noises.  A figure in shadow was approaching, step by step.  Every step took the figure closer to the Digidestines, and every step took the Digidestines closer to figuring out who this was.

          "Why isn't Zudomon back yet?" Joe asked.

          "Think there was some trouble in there?" Tai guessed.

          "Don't think so, but we have some now," Hawkmon replied.  "Look, it's Zudomon?"

          "Zudomon?" Joe and the others repeated.

          "Joe!" Zudomon replied as he walked closer towards his friends.

          "What happened?" Mimi asked.

          "I have no clue.  All I know was that as soon as I came close to the pyramid, I was somehow being placed somewhere else.  I was walking around trying to find you guys.  Lucky, I found the trail of sunflower seeds Davis was feeding on."

          "Ah?!  Someone called my name?  Is it the Emperor?" Davis blurted out as he got back on his feet.  "Oh, Zudomon, you're back.  Great."

          "Actually, no so great.  I didn't get to destroy the pyramid," Zudomon answered disappointingly.

          "Go on, tell us what happened next," Palmon said.

          "Well, after finding Davis' trail of sunflower seeds, I followed it and led me here, back to where we started."

          "Lucky I left the seeds there.  Even luckier that I woke up before the Emperor found his queen."

          "You mean Empress, Davis," Izzy commented.

          "That's it.  Empress," Davis agreed.

          Suddenly, the water of the lake divided into two, and the dark pyramid underneath ascended.  A voice spoke out from the bottom of the lake, "Password accepted."

          "What's going on?" Yolei asked.

          "Someone said 'password accepted'," Veemon answered.

          "What password?"

          "Never mind the password, look," Matt said to Gabumon.

          "The dark pyramid surfaced out of the lake's bottom when the water divided," Zudomon answered.

          "Now, it's back to normal.  Well, all except that the dark pyramid is floating," Agumon commented.  "What happened?"

          "What could have caused this?" Biyomon asked.

          "A password.  Judging by what had just happened, the dark pyramid accepted a password.  One of us may have said it," Izzy explained.

          "Let's repeat the last few words we used," Ken said.

          "Great idea!  How about sunflower seeds?" Davis asked.  They waited for a movement.

          "Nothing.  That wasn't the word," Kari replied.

          "That's it, how about queen?" Yolei tried.  They waited for the voice to call out again.

          "Guess not," Yolei said.

          "Don't give up yet, try Empress," Joe said.  They waited for any movement.

          This time, the pyramid moved.  A voice called out, "Your password entry is accepted."

          Instantly, an opening appeared at one of the pyramid's triangular sides, revealing to the Digidestines that the dark pyramid may hold some secrets.  Light filled the opening of the dark pyramid, making its entrance more visible to the Digidestines, making it more convenient for them to get into the building.

          "Let's go!  Last one there,  pays for the next meal," Tai yelled and dived into the water, swimming towards the entrance of the Emperor's dark control building.  It wasn't a very long distance to the entrance, just about a few metres.

          "Hey!" Davis shouted and followed Tai.  The other immediately dived into the lake, right behind Tai and Davis.


	26. Childhood Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  
  


Ch.26"CHILDHOOD MEMORIES."

  
  


"Thanks, Palmon."

"You're very welcomed, Joe," she said as she used her vines around Joe and pulled him inside. The last Digidestine finally made it inside the pyramid.

"Guess the next bill is on me."

Immediately, a door slid down, covering the entrance and trapping the Digidestines inside the one-room dark pyramid. "Welcome back, my friend," a voice spoke out.

"It seems to be coming from this computer. It's programed to greet the Emperor when he enters," Izzy informed them as he examined the machine. The computer was consisted of reasonably simple, and common hardware. The software programs it contained was another story. On the Start taskbar, wavelengths were being monitored, sound waves, perhaps.

"Of course, it's coming from me, Master."

"You see that? It's like looking at a machine that's monitoring someone's heartbeat," Cody commented.

"Tell us- I mean me. Tell me, who am I?" Izzy asked the computer.

"What are you doing, Iz- " Tentomon started saying when Izzy quickly covered Tentomon mouth from saying his name out loud for the computer to hear.

"Well, you're the Ruler of the Digital World," the computer spoke.

"What is my name?" Izzy asked again, and this time, the others caught onto his intentions.

"Your name? You haven't programmed your name into my system yet," the computer answered.

"I see," Izzy said in disappointment.

"What will it be for today, Master? Building more pyramids? Or perhaps, some ice cream?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Davis shouted. Tai quickly covered Davis' big mouth.

"How many will that be, Master?" the computer asked.

"Well, one, two, three.... Twenty-four please," Yolei mumbled.

"Twenty-four? Wow, Master, you must be having a really horrible day," the computer commented.

That's weird, a computer that has its own comments, Izzy thought.

"Why do you say that, computer?" Izzy asked as he slowly removed his hands from Davis' mouth.

"I made that comment based upon your dessert request statistics over these few months. Ever since you programmed me, Master, I've been keeping statistics, including food statistics. I graphed the data and examined each piece of information. The overall graph with the dessert request stats, indicates a trend. It shows that you request more desserts when you are mad or sad."

"Is that so?" Izzy asked in a very low voice.

Tentomon couldn't resist. And so he asked, "But, will you still bring your master twenty-four ice cream?"

"Of course I will. I'm not programmed to disobey your orders. Accept my apologies, and these ice cream," the computer answered as it prepared the ice cream. "You can go and get them over there on the left as I prepare them."

"Thank you. That will be all, you can go into standby mode and turn your voice-activated program off for tonight," Izzy stated as Davis and some of the others dashed to receive the ice cream.

"Guys!" Sora yelled. "You don't have to run for it."

"Not any more at least," Davis answered. "I got one for me already. And I intend to take seconds."

"Hey! I heard that!" Yolei shouted and ran to get some ice cream for herself and Hawkmon before Davis, Veemon, Agumon, and Armadillomon finished them all.

The others watched in bewilderment. They couldn't believe what they were seeing: Davis and Yolei fighting over a bunch of ice cream. They sighed.

"Okay, let's break it up, guys, girls and Digimon," Tai said to them as he tried to keep them away from the automatic ice cream maker machine.

In his attempt to help, he made matter worse, when their arms and wings flung back and forth, and pushed a button. Immediately, darkness filled the room.

"What happened to all the lights?" Sora asked, her legs trembling.

Without warning, one television screen flashed on. The light it was giving off was bright enough to fill most of the room. "The VCR is turned on. There's a video inside," Mimi informed them.

"One of us probably pushed the play button," Tai said.

"I didn't do it," Davis, Armadillomon, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Tai and Agumon claimed and pointed fingers at each other.

"Guys, look," Matt interrupted them.

They all turned their attention to Matt, and then to what he was trying to tell them. They stared at the television screen. They were obviously watching a video, but it was more than a video. It was a clue.

"Whom do you suppose she is?" T.K. asked out loud.

"She could be related to the Digimon Emperor. Maybe she's his sister," Ken hypothesized.

"Or maybe she's actually the one who is doing all this. And that would make her the Digimon Empress," Yolei deduced.

"Wait, who's that with her?" Kari asked.

"ARGH! There's NO sound to teh video! But it looks like a little boy," Davis said. "He looks familiar. Oh wait, that's how I look like when I was young without the goggles, that is," Davis said and bursted out in laughter. He couldn't believed that he was the little boy in the video.

"Are you sure it is you in the video?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Davis said, but this time without laughing in disbelief.

"If that's you, Davis. You must know the little girl in the video," Joe stated.

"I know the Empress?" Davis mumbled. "I guess so. She does look familiar."

"Do you remember her name?" Gatomon asked.

"It was such a long time ago. But I think my parents might know. They probably have a copy of the same video at home and didn't tell me."

"Okay then. Which reminds me, we should head back. It's later than I thought," Cody expressed.

"Wait, how do we get back? I don't want to swim back. The water was freezing," Joe complained.

"We can digivolve and carry you on our backs," Gomamon said.

"All right," Joe said. "You're a pal."

  
  


"But before we go, Harpoon Torpedo," Ikkakumon shouted and aimed his attack at the dark pyramid.

"Well, this wasn't so bad. At least we know that the new threat is really a girl, and not Von," Davis commented.

"That could be it, but let's keep our finger crossed, the Digimon wannabe ruler didn't come tonight, it could still be Von," Izzy added, "but we can only be certain when we find out her identity."

"Got the message. I'll ask in the morning. In the meantime, e-mail Von of our findings."

  
  


Author's Notes: Hmmm....Who would have ever thought that finding out the new threat's identity would be connected with Davis's past...By the way, thanks for the reviews...And Happy Holidays! *hope you get lots of presents and yummy treats as well as enjoy them with your loved ones.*


	27. It Was Fate

Ch.27"IT WAS FATE."

  
  


It's been about two months ever since the Digidestines, including Von, discovered that the new threat was a girl, who had initially claimed to be the Emperor of the Digital World. However, after that night, they referred to her as the Empress. With great surprise to them, the ruler wannabe confirmed to them that she is female. However, despite that, the Digidestines are still far from uncovering her true identity and intentions. At least the Digidestines disposed of that pyramid the next day. However, they had to go through Metalseadramon, Metalgarurumon and Andromon. Davis found a copy of the same video, but with sound, in his house. There was no label to give he and his friends a valuable clue of the little girl's true identity, but they did however discovered in the video that Davis called the little girl 'Maria.' They were only a step closer to finding out the truth about her.

  
  


It was getting to the end of July. Everyone was enjoying the summer so far, without the consideration of the trouble the Digital World and Digidestines were faced with. Matt and his friends were at his live concert. They were raising funds for the band's equipment, and other expenses. Many from the audience were teenagers, especially teenage girls. However, some of them came with their boyfriends. Despite that, there were other age groups too.

  
  


A motorcycle suddenly parked near the concert hall while Matt and his band were in the middle of their pieces. Lucky that the noise of the rock band was able to drown out the noise of the motorcycle. The motorcyclist unstrapped his helmet, revealing himself as Aurora, Ange's friend. He then, joined the crowd, listening to the rock band.

  
  


At the end of the concert, Aurora was on his way backstage to meet the band when he saw a bunch of young girls crowding around someone. It was Matt. He was signing autographs. "Hey! Isn't that the leader of the Northern Lights?!" Aurora shouted over the noise of the chattering girls.

Excited about the Northern Lights, just like anyone who was anyone would, the young girls ran in the direction that Aurora was pointing towards. When they left Matt behind, Aurora greeted, "Hey, Matt. How are you doing?"

"Huh?" Matt asked, puzzled by the stranger's words. "You know my name, but you make it sounds like we've met before."

"We have. Don't you remember? You know you don't have to play games with me to win place in her heart," Aurora reminded Matt.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about? Whose heart are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Nice one there, Matt. But that's not going to fool me. Anyway, I'm here on business. How about doing a concert with me? I heard from Ange that you rocked."

"Ange? Who's she? Do I know her?" Matt wondered when his friends and band joined him. While his band members waved goodbyes, his friends remained with him and Aurora.

"You look familiar. Are you the part of the Northern Lights?" Mimi asked.

"All of you already know the answer to that. You must be Mimi. Yes, I remember you are Mimi," Aurora mumbled.

"He knows your name, Mimi," Sora pointed out.

"But we don't know his," T.K. added.

"He's the group leader of the Northern Lights," Mimi stated. "At least that's what I think."

"Well, that's thought was correct. But, can you convince yourself and Matt that we've already met at Ken's birthday party?"

"My birthday party? I don't remember you there," Ken informed. "But I did find some presents in my room from people I don't remember knowing."

"Okay, I give up. I'm Aurora."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"You asked that already, Matt."

"I did?"

"Well, this conversation is sounding quite familiar," Kamari emerged from the corner and said.

"Mariana. Finally, someone who remembers everything," Aurora complimented her.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I do have a great memory," Kamari boasted. "So, what is it?"

"Do you remember being at Ken's birthday party at Ange's house?"

"Well, no."

"What?" Aurora exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, I can't if I haven't been at his party before. Anyway, I don't know him or his friends that well."

Kamari? Aurora? And Ange? The presents. "Wait, you're lying," Ken accused. "I remember reading out your name on one of my present. There were others from Ange, and you too, Aurora. And by the way, thanks."

I thought I erased their memories of that, Kamari said in her head. I guess Aurora got back his memory when Ange's and my magic mixed. Well, it's time to erase them again. Memories of that night and knowledge of that night, make like the wind, and blow away; out of sight and out of mind, Kamari cast and made their memories and knowledge of that night disappear.

  
  


***

  
  


A few days later, August had already arrived. Kamari's was on her way to her summer volunteer job as a swim instructor's assistant on her black rollerskates. Before she left the house, she saw Aurora in Ange's garden. He was just roaming around, checking on the flowers. Kamari had wondered why, and if he knows anything about a garden. But, it wasn't her concern. She didn't care. She hoped though, that Aurora messes up the garden so Ange will be angry with him. That would be one argument that I would love to be there for, Kamari thought with smirk when she arrived at the school she was helping out at.

  
  


Kamari walked up the stairs, went to a private change room to change into her swim suit. Then she entered the pool room. There, she was greeted by the swim instructor and a bunch of younger kids.

  
  


Meanwhile, Ange arrived at the airport to surprise everyone and check on things. The first place she went to, was her bakery shop. Then, she called Mr. Chaikary, Kamari's dad, out to lunch at a fine restaurant. He was surprised to hear from her. But he was even more surprised when she invited him out for lunch at a very expensive restaurant. He knew her family was rich, but he didn't think that she want to spend so much money just for lunch.

Ange, Mr. Chaikary, seated behind of the taxi driver, thought as he got flashbacks of that night when she was last at Japan. He was on his way to meet Ange.

The taxi stopped, Mr. Chaikary got out of the cab, paid the driver, and walked into the restaurant. There, he asked for Ange's table and was led there by a waitress.

Ange stood up when she saw Kamari's dad coming. Then she sat back down when he took a seat opposite to her. "Glad you could make it," Ange said with a smile.

The waitress handed Mr. Chaikary a menu, and then asked him what he would like. "We'll leave that to the young lady."

Ange didn't know how to react to what he said besides to reply, "All right. We'll have two of the specials."

"Good choice," the waitress said, "It'll be ready shortly." She then left to give the orders to the chef.

"All right, Ange. Why did you make reservations here? This is like one of the most expensive restaurant in town," Mr. Chaikary said in curiosity.

"I just wanna to give you a surprise. Anyway, the manager knows my uncle, and I get a very good discount."

"I see. But why did you invite me out for lunch? I haven't known you to do that before," Kamari's dad commented when the waitress arrived with their lunch.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Anyway, I needed to talk with you of your first daughter," Ange explained after the waitress left.

"My first daughter?"

"Yes. Uraina Chaikary. The one lost at sea."

Mr. Chaikary was upset when he heard his first daughter's name. "You have news about her?"

"You still haven't given up on searching for her?"

"I haven't, and never will."

"I'm glad that you're still holding on to the feeling that she's still around. And I share the same feeling deep within me. But I must tell you that I have good and bad news about both of your daughters, Mr. Chaikary."

"What is it?"

"Well, let me start with the good news."

"Go on, Ange. Tell me."

"All three of you will reunite. But there's a down side to that."

"What?"

"I'm very sorry to say this. But you can't have both of your daughters together. Something horrible will happen."

"What will?"

"You'll lose them both."

"This must a joke, right. You can't possibly know what will happen."

"Well. I kind of do. I have powers to see glimpses of the future and the past. But I'm forbidden to change it."

"Then, if this is true, you must know how my first daughter is like. Tell me."

"Well. She's beautiful. She has long green hair and green eyes, like her mother."

"Wait. That can't be my daughter. My Uraina has dark brown hair and eyes the last time I saw her when she was still a baby."

"Maybe I should begin with that night when she was lost at sea," Ange said. "Well, that night, when she was lost, and when everyone on the ship was looking for her, she was floating away from the ship. You, holding Kamari in your arms tight, wished for Uraina's life. That wish was granted when your wife's ghost, Vanora, roamed around the waters in search of Uraina, and when she found her, Uraina was barely holding on by a thread. Your wife decided to give her a part of herself so she can live through the night. When she did so, your wife's hair turned silvery white. Her colour turned pale. Although she was dead, she was still high spirited. But after giving a piece of herself to her first daughter, she lost a lot of strength, so she couldn't bring Uraina back to the ship. Uraina was too far, so she decided to used most of her remaining energy on moving Uraina to the nearest safe place. The nearest place she found was on another boat. She used her powers to lift Uraina on board and then waited until someone saw her baby to leave. The captain found her. He was with his wife and his son, who was some years older than Uraina. They found Uraina with stunning green hair and eyes. If it wasn't for that, Uraina would have died," Ange explained, and then took a sip of herbal tea from her cup.

"After that night, you filed in a report on your missing daughter, and the investigation started. They searched everywhere nearby, and they had found her. However, with the description you have given of your daughter, it wasn't a match, and so that was ignored. The captain and his wife adopted Uraina when they didn't find the parents. They found Uraina as a sign. They had recently lost their daughter when the wife suffered a miscarriage. Uraina grew up with them. She still hasn't suspected that she was adopted. You see, the captain's wife had green hair and eyes too."

"Okay. I do hope you have their names or address."

"Actually, that's where my dream ended. Sorry. But, I know for sure that if they both find themselves as sisters, they won't stay together for long."

"Are you saying that I must not let them reunite?"

"I'm not saying that. They can reunite, but they must not be together all the time after they find out. Danger will befall upon both of them."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I had recently had this dream, and I have a horrible feeling that they'll find each other soon. And I just wanted you to know before it happens."

"I see. I thank you for your concern. But, I don't think Uraina will come back to us that easily, even if I desperately hope for our reunion."

"I do hope I'm wrong too. Anyway, let's eat lunch before it gets any colder."

"Yes. I must be leaving soon, work starts soon afterwards."

  
  


Author's Notes: Here's a question: Are there two Urainas? Or is Von's little sister, Uraina, the older sister of Kamari? The truth will be unveiled after the ruler's identity is finally revealed...which is coming up very soon....I'm sure that there's some assumptions on who it is already...by the way, thanks for all the support and reviews...

Disclaimer: yikes, if I haven't mention about this for a while, I'll do this ONCE more: I don't own Digimon.


	28. In her Dreams

Ch.28"IN HER DREAMS."

  
  


'Oh, Mr. Chaikary. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would be so upset by this,' Ange apologized in her head while she walked him out of the house after he had changed for work. She decided to take a stroll around the neighbourhood. She too, was upset, not for the same reason though. She knew more than what she told Kamari's dad. She knew exactly who Kamari's sister was. She also knew the family that took Uraina in. But, her head was telling her not to tell Mr. Chaikary, while her heart was rushing to tell Mr. Chaikary everything about his daughters. Overall, Ange felt that if she had told Mr. Chaikary the whole true, it would shatter his hopes of finding his daughter back and reuniting her with Kamari. She felt a headache coming on while her heart began aching. A dreadful feeling was upon Ange. She stopped in her tracks to the park just to try pulling herself together. Her sickness was getting worse. She looked around as the images in her head flashed by. She placed her hand over her forehead as she watched the world spinning around her in her head. 'Don't faint, Dawna; you mustn't,' she said to herself. However, her body didn't agree with her, and she fainted.

A crowd gathered around her body on the grass. While most of them were mumbling, one of them called for the paramedics. Luckily, Aurora and Matt were at the park. They found the crowd, and Aurora was curious to see what the matter was. He ran there, ahead of Matt, and made his way up to the front, and saw Ange's body laying on the grass.

"Dawna?!" Aurora called out in a concern tone. "Wake up!"

"What happened here?" Matt asked the crowd.

One of the bystanders answered, "She just fainted. Her pulse, and everything else is all right. We tried waking her, but she didn't respond."

"We called for help. They're on the way here," another bystander said.

"Dawna! Wake up! It's Aurora. Wake up! Come on! Wake up!"

"Let's get her onto the bench, Aurora," Matt said. And so they did. Aurora and Matt carefully placed her body lying on the bench. Then Aurora took off his jacket and covered her from the neck down in case she was cold.

"Mariana! No!" Ange screamed herself up, startling the crowd.

"Mariana? What's the matter, Dawna?" Aurora asked her.

"Aurora? What are you doing here? And it's Ange."

"Ange? So, this is Ange?"

"Matt?!"

"You know my name. Have we met before?"

"It was just a lucky guess. Help me, Aurora. I need to find Mariana."

"Why? Is something going to happen to her?" Aurora asked.

"No. I just had a horrible dream. And I just wanted to see her. Where is she?"

"She should be done with her volunteering at the school for today. We can pop by there to check on her if you want," Aurora suggested.

"Thanks," Ange said.

"If you don't mind, can I tag along?"

"I don't mind if Ange doesn't," Aurora commented and glanced at Ange.

"All right. We can take a taxi there," Ange said and Aurora suddenly realized something. "Aurora! Where are you going!?"

"I'll be back! Wait for me!" Aurora yelled as he ran towards the parking lot.

"Okay!" Ange shouted back.

Ten minutes later, Aurora returned smiling. "I just call for a cab. It'll be around the corner in five minutes. We just have to get to that corner before it leaves."

"I see," Matt said.

"All right then. Let's get moving. I don't want to get there and find out that she left already."

"Okay, before we go, what's the school's name?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry. I know it. It should be Odaiba Elementary."

Odaiba Elementary? That's where the others are, Matt thought.

  
  


"I thought you say you called a cab," Ange criticized. "That's a limousine."

"It was an understatement, I guess."

"Aurora," Ange uttered in a louder tone, almost angry. "We're not trying to go there in style."

"I know. But, have you ever tried travelling in a limousine before?" Aurora asked, but didn't wait for her reply. Instead, he added, "I knew you wouldn't approve, so I didn't tell you. But, can we still go by limo?"

"I guess so," Ange answered when she saw the driver opening the door for her.

  
  


"Where to, Sir?" the driver asked politely.

"To Odaiba Elementary please," Aurora stated and the driver stepped on it.

  
  


***

  
  


Ange, Aurora and Matt arrived at Odaiba Elementary. They scattered in search of Kamari. While Aurora searched inside the building, Matt followed a worried Ange to the back of the school.

Ange and Matt glanced around, and found a young girl's body lying unconscious on the grass.

"Mariana!" Ange screamed in fright. Fears of Kamari's death filled Ange's head as she ran towards the body. Matt, seeing that they found Kamari, realized that he should go and inform Aurora of the body, and so he did, leaving Ange with Kamari.

"Mariana!" Ange kept on repeating she she rested Kamari body on her lap, "Wake up! This is not funny! You're scaring me. Wake up! Mariana."

After checking Kamari for pulse and breathing, Ange burst into tears. She never felt so unhappy in her life, besides when she lost her parents and her aunt. It was as though fate was taking away everyone that she becomes close with. And that was one of the reasons why she tried so hard to keep others from getting too close to her. But, fate always seemed to win, taking away her parents, then her aunt, and now a friend that she cared so deeply about."No. Ange, you must throw in the towel yet," Ange muttered to herself. Determined to save her friend, using her own healing powers, Ange tried to revive the dead.

However, nothing happened. Kamari's body still rested on her lap, lifeless. Ange didn't stop trying. She chanted a tiny spell to revive Kamari. Too bad, her powers were too weak and limit to grant such a big wish. Hugging Kamari, Ange continued to cry.

"Oh, Ange," a voice said from behind her.

Ange, still weeping, turned around and faced the figure that the soothing voice belonged to. "Oh, Aurora. We've come too late."

Aurora and Matt walked closer to Ange, ready to comfort her. "Don't worry, Ange, it's never too late. Let's get her to the hospital," Aurora tried to assure.

Ange, sobbing louder, screamed, "MARIANA!"

  
  


***

  
  


When Aurora and Matt finally persuaded Ange to send Mariana to the nearest hospital that afternoon, Mr. Chaikary, Kamari's dad, was notified. Worried about his daughter's conditions, he rushed by her side. He sat in a chair beside the hospital bed in which Kamari's motionless body rested upon while Matt, Aurora and Ange watched through the window. 'Oh, Mariana. You have a pulse now, and you are still breathing, so why can't you wake up?' Ange pondered madly in her troubled head. Nothing else was on her mind besides Kamari's life. Well, practically almost nothing else besides the memories of how the mission of protecting the Digital World and the Digidestines' Real World all started out.

  
  


Author's Notes: So...any confusion yet??? lol, my friends, when I first attempted to explain the first part of the series for the story, they were so very confused... so, if you have any questions...comment on them on the reviews, and I'll try my best to explain by reviewing or mentioning the answers in the nearest future chapters possible. Next chapter or two is a bit longer, more complex and 'confusing'. By the way, thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: don't own Digimon.


	29. Past Lives

Ch.29"PAST LIVES."

  
  


(*In Ange's head, ran the following flashbacks/images:*)

A fourteen year old teenage girl or so, with long auburn hair watching Digimon season two, the episode when Ken tries to find his heart, on the sofa. Suddenly, this young girl tuned to a different channel. But, every channel was showing Digimon, and the same episode of Digimon. It was bizarre. She then, dialed the number of a friend on her phone, asking her friend about the strangeness. Her friend was called Francine; on the other line, Francine, told her that there was only one channel showing Digimon. They bid goodbye to each other on the phone. Then, the girl with the auburn hair switched off the televison and went into another room, a room with a computer. She logged into her e-mail account and found a peculiar message addressed to her. Hastily, the teen opened it and began reading the message. The message was from someone known as Destiny104. This Destiny104 requested her help and told her to use the name: Annye Chang.

  
  


[A/N: Destiny104 was revealed to be Willis in Part1. This young girl with auburn hair is not Ange or Uraina...but Ange and Uraina are however, each a part of this girl...don't worry if you're a bit confused now, just read on and you'll see what I mean, hopefully.]

  
  


The young girl pondered for a while, printed the message and logged off the net. She hurried downstairs and saw the time being 9:45am. She packed up some stuff into a backpack in which she strapped on around her shoulders. She also had a handbag hanging from her right shoulder and wrapping across her chest and back. She turned the television back on, and touched the screen. Then, she shouted her first name--Faith. In a matter of seconds, Faith was sliding down a vortex of time and space.

  
  


Suddenly, the place setting changed to an area of a hospital in which there were cradles of crying and sleeping babies. A woman, holding and smiling at a baby, muttered the name, "Dawna.... Dawna Chang. Born 12 November, in Canada."

Someone, standing besides her and the baby, replied happily, "Honey, I'm a father now. Can you believe it? I'm a daddy now."

  
  


[A/N: This is when and where Ange (Dawna) was born. Alright, let's skip to the more important parts. Please note that these are intended to be just various images of the past to Ange's knowledge.]

  
  


Exactly four years after the birth of Dawna, Uraina was born.

When her parents died, and Dawna was sent on board a private plane to Japan, where she lived with her aunt in a mansion until her aunt died also. Dawna remained to live in the mansion.

  
  


Dawna began to travel back and forth to the Digital World, with a Gatomon-looking Digimon called Wishmon.

Dawna met Sora and Matt, who she began to spend time with until the breakup. At the same time, Dawna had also met Uraina and Kamari, and recalled that she and the two of them were part of one person called Faith.

Some time later, Dawna and Gennai began talking. She discovered that there was someone else for the mission--Uraina, and so she left Wishmon in the Digital World. She handed Gennai her grey D-3 and D-terminal, implying that she is handing the mission over to the new girl that Gennai was told to be the new taker of the mission.

Several years went by when Dawna truly became involved with the Digital World again.

  
  


[A/N: This is when Uraina or at the time was known as Annye, the second taker of the mission comes in.]

  
  


Uraina, approaching the age of fourteen, had long intense dark green hair and eyes. She was the second person to accept the mission and Wishmon as her Digimon partner. She was trapped in a force field in the Digital World, which was set by Arukenimon somehow. Ange was informed of Uraina's distress by Wishmon.

Ange penetrated into the force field and merged with Uraina, who was at that time known as Annye.

United as one, Ange and Annye saved Cody, taking Mojyamon's Boomerang Attack instead. Ange and Annye were both hit on their forehead. It was a serious and fatal wound.

Then, Annye and Ange separated. Ange healed, but Annye died and soon faded away in the Digital World, leaving Ange with the mission again. However, Ange temporarily forgot about all the Digital World stuff. Fortunately, it was only temporary.

Ange, Annye and Kamaria all have a special bond towards each other. Because of this bond, Annye, who was now a spirit, was able to 'inform' Ange of the newest girl of the mission--Kamari.

[A/N: Okay...I'm noticing I'm repeating what was there in Part 1...Let me skip to the part where Kamari becomes involved.]

  
  


Kamari, exactly two years younger than Uraina (Annye), and her father arrived back in Japan. Ange and Wishmon went to the airport to pick them up. Ange discovered that Kamari was going to live in Japan again. Ange offered them to stay with her in her mansion. After some thought, Mr. Chaikary accepted, for the time being. That night, Ange revealed to Kamari that she, Kamari, was a Digidestined, and that Wishmon was her Digimon. Kamari was also informed that she was the last person of the mission, that she must succeed or else everything Ange and Uraina worked for were all a waste of time and magic powers. Ange also explained to Kamari that she, Uraina, and herself were a part of someone named Faith from a different world. Ange told her that only she can take on the mission, and must succeed before the 12 of August of the year in which she would become fourteen years old; Kamari must accomplish the mission before the the 12 of August, just three months from her fourteenth birthday or else all three of them cannot reunite to being Faith again and return to their reunited form's true home.

  
  


[A/N: Alright now, this is when Ange gets interrupted from her flashbacks.]

  
  


"Dawna? Dawna? Would you like something to eat? Dawna?" a deep voice repeated until Ange snapped out of the past and finally turned to face him.

"Oh, Aurora," Ange said in a sad voice, and burst into tears. Aurora hugged her, lending her a shoulder to cry on. Accepting it, she cried faster. Still weeping, Ange muffled, "Ahhhh.... I should.... have known [crying a bit louder]... today's the 12th of August..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, several figures arrived at the scene. "What's the matter, Matt?" a feminine voice asked. Ange, realizing that she knew who that voice belonged to lifted her head from Aurora's shoulder and began to scan her surroundings instead of continuing to weep.

"Sora?" Matt turned around and said out loud while Ange just thought about her name. "What are you and others [referring to Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, T.K., Kari, and Tai.] doing here?"

"After we got off from the phone, I decided to come and see how you and Aurora was doing," Sora answered.

"Who's she?" Davis questioned Matt, referring to Ange. Davis and his friends stared at her stained face.

"That's my friend, Ange," Aurora answered instead, looking at Ange.

"Who's that inside, lying on the bed?" Yolei asked.

"Another friend, Kamari. But most of us call her Mariana," Aurora replied as Ange stared into the glass again. Ignoring them, Ange, continued to watch as Mr. Chaikary began to fall asleep while waiting for his younger daughter to wake up. No matter how strong Ange's desire for Kamari to regain full consciousness, fate did not allow Kamari to be aroused, for Kamari was destined to learn the truth of her past through her subconscious. She was regaining her memories as well as the feelings of her past life with Ange [Dawna] and Uraina as Faith. She was also, however, beginning to remember something else, more precisely, someone in particular.

  
  


[A/N: The memories of Kamari's past life are the same as what was mentioned for Dawna. However, it's after her past life that's different, and so I will mention in writing about them now. Please read on.]

  
  


(*Mariana's dreaming of the past as Kamari after she recalled her past life*)

  
  


'Where am I?' Mariana asked herself as she glanced around, studying, her new surroundings. 'Who are all these young chattering kids? [a school bell began ringing, and the kids started scattering] I'm at some kind of school? It looks familiar. Why?' Mariana told herself. "Why am I here?"

"HEY! MARIA!!! WAIT UP!" yelled a young boy with bluish hair who came dashing from around a corner and went straight into her as though she or he was a ghost. [A/N: this is a younger and cuter version of Davis, without the goggles that is.] 

"Ahhhhhhh!" a puzzled Mariana shrieked when his body passed through hers. For some reason, no one heard her. "Who are you?" Mariana asked as she examined the boy who nicknamed her Maria. Mariana watched as he panted and spoke to a little girl, with short dark brown hair, of his age. Mariana wasn't able to see her face, but she was able to make out the face of the little boy's. "Davis? Is that you?" she asked as she approached the little girl and boy. Davis appeared as though he was about nine years old.

"No one calls me Maria but you, Davis," the little girl, with dark brown hair commented. Mariana walked closer to examine the little girl who had the same nickname as hers.

"Is that me? From grade three or four?" Mariana questioned out loud.

"YUP, MARIA! And there's NOTHING you can do or say to stop me from calling you Maria, Maria," the adorable-looking mini version of Davis answered mischievously and chuckled at the little girl.

Maria [the little girl] shot Davis an annoyed look. "Gosh, Davis, is it too hard to call me Mariana?"

"No, not really. I just think I should get to call you Maria. I don't want to be like the rest. I want to have the special privilege of calling you Maria, Maria," the little Davis answered, smirking.

Both Marianas sighed and shook their heads in unison, slightly amused and slightly annoyed by Davis.

Blushing a little at the young Mariana, the adorable Davis placed his right hand into his pocket and took out something resembling an envelope. "Ah... Maria... Um... Argh! Here," the young Davis stammered until he shoved the envelope into the little Mariana's hand.

"This, for me, Davis?" the young Mariana asked, glancing at him.

The older Mariana observed the situation. 'I remember this,' she thought as the younger version of her ripped an opening in the envelope and found an invitation card. 'This was when Davis invited me to his birthday party,' the older Mariana recalled as the younger one read the card.

Davis [still the younger one] scanned his friend's [the young Mariana's] face, hoping for her answer in her facial expressions. He didn't get it though. Instead he saw an emotionless face. "Well? Will you be coming?"

The young Mariana's face slowly lit up with a smile, "I won't miss it for the world!"

"YIPPEEE! YAY!!!" Davis shouted jovially while the young Mariana giggled.

Then, suddenly, out of the blues, everything around the older Mariana started to get sucked into a black hole. It was as though they were being vacuumed. "What's happening now?" she asked as darkness embodied her. Slowly, a new setting materialized.

Examining her new environment, Mariana saw that she was in the centre of a soccer field, one that she remembered as being the same as the one from her elementary school. On the soccer field were also two opposing teams giving their all to win the game. Encircling the field were spectators cheering excitedly from their seats. "GO DAVIS!" a young girl with dark brown hair, sitting on the game bench, bellowed to Davis, who was running on the game field with the soccer ball. It was the younger Mariana.

'That's me, when I was at my last game before--' the older Mariana began to recall when the young Davis shouted and waved back to his supportive teammate. He ran towards the opposing team's net, and kicked the soccer ball to a member of his team who then made an attempt to score, but missed when the ball hit the rim of the net and bounced back. 

"TIME OUT!" a coach, standing besides the young Mariana, called out. He also gave a time-out gesture towards the referee. The referee whistled and then made a hand gesture to the coach, informing that a time out of two minutes was allowed. Players from both teams returned to their sides. Davis and other players ran towards the coach, ready to hear his game plan. "Mariana. Come on. You're in," the coached informed as he turned to face her.

"Yes, Sir," the young Mariana replied as the older one continued to watch from the middle of the soccer field. The older Mariana watched as the younger version of her replaced an existing player from the last round. She watched as she [younger one] joined the coach in discussion of a strategy.

Almost two minutes went by when Davis's team and the competition ran back onto the game field for the next round. The referee whistled, suggesting the beginning of the next round.

Several minutes later, the young Mariana 'stole' the soccer ball from her opponent and started kicking it in the direction of the defending team. The crowd of spectators sitting behind Davis' team cheered louder. When she got close enough to make a shot, she skillfully kicked it at an angle. An anxious crowd watched as the ball hit the rim of the net at an angle which allowed it to bounce into the net, scoring a goal for her team just before the referee whistled, marking the end of the game. "And the young Mariana scores beautifully for her team, making the scoreboard 6-5! Her team wins! I repeat, her team wins! [the crowd cheered louder.] That means that the Water Dragons takes the gold and remains undefeated! And they are headed for the semi-finals!"

[A/N: note I made up the team... I have no idea on what team Davis was on when he was still in grade four... I don't even know if he played soccer on a soccer team at that age.]

The young Mariana's teammates rushed happily to her. "WE WON, MARIA! WE WON!!!" the young Davis yelled excitedly to the younger Mariana, who was distracted. "Huh? Maria?" Davis looked at her. He noticed her gazing at a figure.

"DADDY!" the young Mariana happily shouted as she ran to embrace the figure. Davis watched as his young Maria ran away from him and towards the figure. It was really her father, but there was something about him. On his face was a frown. The young Mariana stopped running when she and her father were just a metre or so away. "What's the matter, Daddy?"

"Oh, Sweetheart, I have some bad news," her father answered when Davis joined them, breathing heavily.

"Davis? Take it easy," the young Mariana advised.

"Hello, Mr. Chaikary, Sir."

"Hello, Davis."

"Did you see us win?"

"Yes, and I'm very proud," Mr. Chaikary, Mariana's [both of them] dad, commented with a weak smile.

"What is it, Daddy? What's the bad news?"

"Oh, Sweetheart. I'm afraid we'll be leaving in a few days."

"Why?" Davis and the young Mariana asked as the older Mariana fell onto her knees in sadness.

"My ex-boss just called me. He just rehired me for the job with a raised salary."

"You're back to flying planes, Daddy? But that means, we'll-- we'll be...leaving."

"Yes, Mariana."

"Can't she stay?"

"I'm afraid not, Davis. I don't know if I'll return. I'm sorry, but I would like to take her with me," Mariana's dad answered.

"But I don't wanna leave, Daddy. Can't I stay with Dawna [Ange, which is pronounced Angie]?" the young Mariana begged.

"I don't want to bother Dawna, Mariana. She's not very well these days."

"Dawna?" Davis asked.

"She used to babysit me. She's very nice. We quickly became friends."

"I see," Davis said.

"Are you ready to go home, Mariana, so we can start packing?"

"Not yet, Daddy. Not just yet," the young Mariana answered as she noticed Davis' sad facial expression. "Oh, I'm going to miss life here. I'm going to miss this school. Swimming in the pool. Playing soccer. But most of all, I'm going to miss the people here. Oh, Davis, I'll miss you!" the young Mariana blurted out, crying, and rushed to hug Davis. She continued weeping on his shoulder.

Not knowing what else to say, Davis tried to comfort her, "Oh, Maria. I have hope that you'll return."

"Really?" the young Mariana asked, stopping her tears. She looked at his face, trying to see if he was blinking, lying.

"Absolutely, Maria. Besides we can always talk on the telephone or write letters or something. We'll always stay in touch. Always. I promise that one day, we'll meet again, even if I have to search the whole world for you, Maria. We'll be together again."

"Oh, Davis. You're a good friend," both Marianas said in unison.

'Oh, how I miss being with you,' thought the older Mariana with a sigh. 'But I'm afraid I can't be with you like that again until you and your friends pass the final test.'

Instantaneously, everything around the older Mariana started to get sucked into a black hole again. "Not again." Once again, darkness embodied her. Slowly, a new setting materialized.

The older Mariana now, found herself in a new environment. She was now back in the hallways of her elementary school. She saw no one else but the same young Davis with the younger version of her. The younger Mariana was handing a wrapped present to him. "Don't forget me, Davis," the young Mariana said.

"I won't. Not ever," he replied as she unwrapped her gift and found a pair of goggles, "Not as long as I wear these." [A/N: the goggles here refers to the ones Davis wore in the show before Tai gave him his.]

"Alright. I have to leave today. My dad's waiting for me outside. Goodbye, Davis. I'll miss you but I won't forget you," the younger Mariana vowed and she ran around a corner to the nearest exit.

"Neither will I. No matter what, somewhere inside me, I'll always remember you, Maria, my friend," Davis pledged as a few drops of tears from his eyes rolled down his cheeks.

Suddenly, everything around the older Mariana started to get pulled into a black hole. "Huh? Not again. Ahhhhhh!" And once again, darkness embodied her. But this time, something else happened. Instead of a new setting being materialized, Mariana's flashbacks of the past ended, transporting her back to the present, where she found herself lying on a hospital's bed with her father sitting besides her. "Daddy?"

Mr. Chaikary had fallen asleep, waiting for his daughter, Mariana, to regain full consciousness. Ange, noticing that Mariana had awaken from her deep slumber, rushed into the room with the others following her.

"Huh? Ange? What am I doing here?" Mariana asked.

  
  


To be continued...

  
  


Author's Notes: um....It was confusing, wasn't it? Tell me, and I'll try to explain again in case I left out some stuff from Part 1....But understand generally: when one girl, Faith, came to the Digidestine's Real World, she got reborn/reincarnated into three different girls each with different magical powers; none of them remembers anything in the beginning. And so, they all started new lives there. When they began to remember one by one, they take on the mission in order to complete it so that all three of them can reunite and get transported back to their united form's world--the world in which all of them came from. And that's one of the reason why the three part series is called 'Reunion'. There's also another reason behind the title, but that'll be revealed in Part 3...Anyway, I hope it wasn't too confusing..if it was, forget about it, 'cause it might be explained again later on by someone like Azulongmon himself, but more completely...By the way, was your guess on the new ruler wannabe confirmed to be correct? I did sort of hinted on it...I hope you did get the clues in this chapter....

  
  


Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I don't own Digimon....*cries at the thought*


	30. Rediscovering You

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Author's Notes: Thanks again for reviewing.  Got questions and comments, please mention them on the review board...Hope you are enjoying the chapters, although they're really getting somewhat boring in my opinion...anyway, hopefully, this chapter will have some action in it.

_Chapter 30_                              **_"REDISCOVERING YOU."___**

            "Welcome back, Mariana," Aurora said as Mariana gotten up to a sitting position.

            Glancing up at Aurora and the others, Mariana asked again, "Why am I here?  And all of you?"

            "You passed out outside the school, and we brought you here," Ange answered, looking at Mariana with a worried face.  "How are you feeling?"

            "Okay.  Fine.  Why are Davis and his friends here?"

            "Um.... We're here to check on Matt and see if you were okay," Sora answered Mariana.

            "I see.  Now that you've done that, you can all leave," Mariana said bitterly when her father started to wake up.

            Mr. Chaikary yawned and then asked in doubt, "Mariana?  You're awake?!"

            Mariana just beamed a smile at her father and nodded.

            "Let's go home, Sweetheart.  I'm certain that you don't want to stay here any longer," Mariana's dad proposed.  "You dislike hospitals."  Mariana gave another smile at her dad as a reply.  "Let me help you up."

            "Alright, Daddy," Mariana replied, and her father helped her to get back on her feet.  Leaning against her father for support, they began walking towards the door in attempt to leave the hospital.  Just before they went through the door, Mariana stopped and so did her father.  She glanced back at the others, which some she secretly considered to be her caring friends and others as friends that she can afford to show her true emotions towards.  Mariana shot a smile at Ange, who stood beside Aurora, to reassure her.

            Ange, as a reply, returned a smile, and said, "We'll be in touch later.  Just go back to the house and get better."

            Mariana waved goodbye to them, and then left the hospital with her father.

            Several days later, Ange left Japan again in attempt to learn about new medical secrets and techniques elsewhere in the world.  She returned to Colorado, and continued her studies of medicine and part-time job there.  Meanwhile, Aurora remained in Japan to finish his music tour with Matt.  As for the Digidestines, they continued to demolish the dark pyramids in attempt to return the Digital World to what it was before the new evil--the so-called Digimon Empress.  [A/N: usually when I state Digidestines, I'm referring to Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody...I'm sure you knew that, right?]

                                                            *          *          *

            The last day of month November arrived with colourful deciduous leaves falling from their branches.  The day of Kamari's thirteen birthday had passed by.  Along with it was a swimming tournament in which Kamari decided to take part in.  On that day, everything was going great for the talented Kamari.  She was finishing first every time that was until she was on her last match, in the finals.  For some mysterious reason, unknown to Kamari, she felt strangely tired and light-headed.  She felt her body beginning to become almost as light as a feather.  Just halfway into the finals, her entire body began to give out a weak whitish glow.

            Everyone watching the competition saw it; they witnessed the strangeness, even Davis and his friends [the younger Digidestines and Von].  They explained to themselves that the phenomenon was just caused by the ceiling lights reflecting upon the water.  However, the younger Digidestines thought otherwise.  Not wanting to attract undesirable public attention towards them or Kamari, they continued to watch as Kamari's body started to fade away, just like how Kari almost faded away in the episode where Kari was first pulled into the Dark Ocean.  Fortunately, before Kamari completely vanished, she went unconscious.

            Her swimming coach, noticing her, gave a whistle [A/N: in case of emergency, the whistling is to tell the swimmers in the water to get out of the water/pool] and then dove into the swimming pool to retrieve Kamari's body.  Almost as fast as a flash, everyone gathered around Kamari's body, concerned about her life.  Once Kamari was out of the water, one of the other swimmers took a towel and cover Kamari's body from the neck down.  Kamari, regaining her consciousness, coughed up some of the chlorine water from her mouth.  Then she asked weakly, "Huh?  Did... did I win?"

            "I'm afraid not, Mariana," the swimming coach answered with a sincere smile.

            "Oh well," Mariana said.

            "I'm sure you'll win next time," Von commented, giving a reassuring grin and Mariana just shrugged and let out a heavy sigh, still lying wet on the ground.

            That same day of the incident, the younger Digidestines [A/N: Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, T.K, and Cody], as well as Von made a conclusion--that Kamari was somehow involved with the Digital World, or else she won't have become digitalized and almost faded into thin air.  According to them, she was either a Digidestine like them, or a Digidestine like the evil Empress.  Meanwhile, Kamari conversed with Ange and discovered something about her magic.  Kamari was further informed by Ange about the dangers of using too much magic without taking some rest.  Ange also warned her that if she doesn't slow down on using her magic, something terrible will be fated to happen.  Perhaps, this terrible thing is what Ange envisioned and told Kamari's dad about.  But, why would it happen when and if Kamari and her older sister reunite?  That was one question that Ange had on her mind after talking to her friend, Kamari.

                                                            *          *          *

            Several days later, in the Digital World, the destruction of the Empress' dark pyramids raged on.  The younger Digidestines, now teamed up with Von, and their champion form Digimons found themselves in Sector Q4, a volcanic sector, with the goal of destroying Pyramid 37, that is, right after they unlock it.

            "Alright, guys, any ideas on the password?" Davis asked, looking at his friends.  "We've tried Empress and Emperor already."

            He and his friends were just some metres away from a dark pyramid situated on top of an inactive volcano.

            "This Empress is really trying hard to keep us from finding out the truth.  She's got different passwords for every pyramid.  ARGH!!!"  Yolei complained.

            "And not to mention, each pyramid are protected by a trio of her slaves," T.K. added.

            "ERRR!!!  How about some passwords, guys, before the trio comes?!?!" Davis demanded.

            "Well, since the Empress is somehow related to you, Davis, we should try words to describe you," Von suggested, shrugging.

            "Hey!  I resent that," Davis said and quietly, Yolei and Kari giggled.  "Humph!"

            "Oh well, let's still try it.  It's the only reasonable idea we've got so far," T.K. commented.

            "Too late," Angemon, who was soaring in the air, informed.  "Look!"

            All the triangular sides of the pyramid slowly shrunk in height until the points of them aligned to create a small square opening at the top that was able to project an image bathed in white light.  The image was still the same--Sam.

            'Why must she still use my brother's image?' Ken thought.

            "Wait and see what I have in store for you," Sam, the image, said, cackling.  The four visible sides of the pyramid projected white light and sent out three Digimon slaves of the evil Empress, who rarely shows herself.  And even if she did appear, she would be in some kind of disguise that allowed her to conceal her true identity and appearance.  Skullgraymon, Blackwargraymon, and Meramon, chained with dark rings, were beamed out.  The triangular sides grew and returned the pyramid to its original height and size and the image of Sam disappeared.

            "ELIMINATE THEM!" a voice from behind the young Digidestines and their Digimon shouted.  Gasping, the Digidestines and partners looked behind them.  They saw a female figure as tall as Ken, dressed in black--black cape, tank top, gloves, mini-skirt, tights and boots, who just emerged from out of nowhere.  She had a similar hairstyle to Kari, but her violet hair was parted in the opposite direction.  Her face was masked with a piece of black almost translucent fabric.  "Skullgraymon, Blackwargreymon, and Meramon, attack them, I repeat!"

            'ARGH!!! The Digimon Empress,' Gatomon thought, glaring at the caped girl.

            Immediately, T.K.'s D-3 and Kari's D-3 activated Angemon's and Gatomon's digivolution process.  "Angemon digivolves to... Magnaangemon!"

            "Gatomon digivolves to... Angewomon!"

            "Black Tornado!" Blackgraymon shouted.  He was the first one to attack.  Skullgraymon as well as Meramon also unleashed their fiery attacks upon the defenseless Digidestines' partners.

            "This time you won't be able to escape my wrath, Digidestines.  You can't defeat my servants without being able to DNA or armour digi--" the Empress tried to say when out of nowhere, Davis went charging into her.  "Ah--" the Empress screamed when Davis crashed into her, causing both of them to begin tumbling down from the top of the volcano.

            "Davis!" the other kids shouted with worried looks.

            "Let me unmask you!  Ahhhhhhhh!... Ow-w-owwww...  Ahhhh!" Davis started to exclaim with a determined voice as he tried to rip the black piece of fabric off from the Empress' face as they both continued to roll.  Davis' friends watched nervously as they tumbled while the Digimon continued to fight.

            "Ouch!" the Empress whimpered when her body stopped tumbling.  Fortunately, the distance from the top of the volcano and the grassy ground wasn't large enough to cause a fatal fall.  Davis landed right on top of her.

            "Ah-ha!  Got ya!" Davis stated in an ascending louder voice when he finally managed to pull the fabric off of the Empress' face.  "Mariana?!  Is that you?!" Davis shouted shockingly as he tossed the fabric away.

            "GRRR!  GET OFF OF ME!" the Empress demanded angrily and she pushed Davis's body off of hers.

            Just then, in a flash, the three Digimon slaves sent Davis' friends and the Digimon screaming and crashing down from the top of the volcano.  When all of them [excluding the pyramid guardians, or the Empress' slaves] landed hardly on the grassy ground, the Digimon had de-digivoved to their in-training forms. 

            "Mariana?!?!" all of the Digidestines, but Davis, repeated, in shock.

            "You're the Digimon Empress?  How?  Howww?  Your hair--" Von asked as all of them got up from the ground, "it's short...and violet?"

            The Empress stood her ground, and with her right hand, took out a pen from her skirt's pocket.  She twisted the body of the pen and uttered, "Undo disguise."  Unexpectedly, the Empress' physical appearance changed to resemble Kamari.  However, she was still wearing the same attire.  It was her hair that was different.  She now had long, dark brown hair in the same style as Kamari's.

            "It was just an illusion," Ken informed.

            "It's all fake?" Yolei asked.

            "Not exactly, Yolei," Mariana answered, smirking.

            "Why are you doing this?  You're Davis' friend, our friend," Cody mentioned.

            "Oh really?  Are you certain I can still be your friend when I'm the destined ruler of the Digital World?" Mariana asked, looking straight at Davis, who had a sympathetic face.

            "Of course, Mariana, if you give up being the evil empress," Davis answered.

            "HA!  That's a laugh!  You don't even remember me!  How can you claim someone as your friend when you don't even remember them?!" Mariana pointed out as she placed her pen back into her skirt's pocket.

            "We can start all over," Davis insisted.

            "It's too late now.  Blackwargraymon, Skullgraymon, and Meramon!  I call upon all of you to... um... to...," Mariana started to say, but didn't know what she wanted to command her slaves to do to Davis and the others.

            "See, Mariana!  You really don't want to hurt us," Von stated.

            "Perhaps, or perhaps not," Mariana said when her raging slaves jumped down from the peak of the volcano.  Biting her lips, Mariana yelled out as she pointed her right index finger towards Davis and the others, "Attack them!"

            "No!  Mariana!" Davis cried out.

            "I'm afraid it's already too late for her.  She's got a heart of stone," T.K. blared as he held out his D-3.  "Digivolve!" T.K. commanded and Tokomon digivolved to Patamon and then to Angemon.  Angemon tried to digivolve further, but he had insufficient amount of energy to undergo the digivolution to Magnaangemon.

            "T.K.!" Kari cried out as he climbed onto Angemon's back and Angemon began ascending.

            "Don't worry.  We'll be back, Kari!" T.K. shouted as Angemon flew higher, to the peak of the volcano where the dark pyramid was located.

            "They're off to destroy the pyramid!  Defend it, Blackwargraymon!" Mariana ordered and Blackwargraymon did what he was told.

            "Black Tornado!" Blackwargraymon attacked Angemon and T.K.  Fortunately, Angemon narrowly escaped, and began his defense with his Hand of Fate attack.

            At the same time, the in-training Digimons, except Oolomon, digivolved back into their champion forms.  In their champion forms and with guidance from their human partners, they took on Skullgraymon and Meramon.

            "Stop this, Mariana!  I don't want to have to go against you," Von demanded as he watched his friends' Digimon getting seriously beaten.  It was just then that Oolomon regained his energy and digivolved all the way to Pythonmon.

            "Then join me again," Mariana offered.

            "What do you mean?"

            Mariana just cackled maliciously.  "You haven't figured it out yet, have you, Von?"

            "Figure out what?" Pythonmon questioned.

            "Initially, all of you thought Von was the Digimon Emperor--the new evil.  Well, he was sort of, that is, with my encouragement," Mariana explained, smugly.  "Oh wait, I mean, under my control, or should I say under my spell?"

            "Spell?  That's impossible," Von commented.

             "Impossible for you to do, but not for me," Mariana said, somewhat spitefully.

            "Don't listen to her, Von.  Let's go and help the others," Pythonmon hissed and Von nodded in agreement.

            "We'll deal with you later, Mariana.  Digivolve again, Pythonmon," Von ordered as he held out his golden D-3.  A brilliant flash of golden light radiated from his D-3, causing Pythonmon to digivolve all the way to mega.

            "Meet Megasnakedramon," Von informed with a glint of pride.  Megasnakedramon was a much larger version of Snakedramon-- half snake and half dragon.

            "No worries.  I'll still be here to see how this turns out," Mariana replied confidently with a grin as Megasnakedramon soared into the air, with Von on his back, to help T.K. and Angemon to destroy the dark pyramid.

            "Terror Destroyer!" Blackwargraymon declared several times, aiming his attacks on all of the Empress' enemies.  Skullgraymon and Meramon didn't bother to call out their attacks, they just attacked the Davis and the others [excluding Mariana] without warning.

            "SONIC HORN RATTLE!" Megasnakedramon blared.  His attack was a sonic attack caused when he shook the rattles on his tail.  It was loud, and very powerful, for the sonic waves created destroyed the dark pyramid as well as the dark rings that controlled Blackwargraymon, Skullgraymon and Meramon.  However, it also did something else.

            When Megasnakedramon's sonic attack clashed with the other attacks, there was a rip in the Digital World.  A dark portal to somewhere else in time and space opened.  Like a black hole, it sucked in everyone with a D-3 and their Digimon, leaving the Empress' ex-slaves behind.

                                                (*Somewhere out there*)

            "Ahhhhhhh!" everyone whimpered with closed eyes as they fell into what appeared to be a black and bottomless pit.

            A few moments later, they found themselves standing among some chattering kids in the hallways of a school.  Their Digimon returned to their usual forms.  Looking at each other, they asked in their heads, 'Where am I?'

            "HEY!  MARIA!!!  WAIT UP!" yelled a young boy with bluish hair who came dashing from around a corner.

            "Is that you, Davis, when you were younger?" Veemon asked.

            "We're back to the past," Mariana mumbled, and the others that came with her, heard.

             All of them watched as the young Davis panted and spoke to a little girl, with short dark brown hair, of his age.

            "No one calls me Maria but you, Davis," the little girl, with dark brown hair commented.  They walked closer to examine the little girl.

            "That's you, when you were little, Mariana," Von said, and Davis, Ken, Kari, Yolei, T.K., Cody and their Digimon glanced at both Marianas, trying to find the resemblance.

            "Hmph!" the older Mariana exclaimed, folding her arms.

            "YUP, MARIA!  And there's NOTHING you can do or say to stop me from calling you Maria, Maria," the adorable-looking mini version of Davis answered mischievously and chuckled at the little girl.

            "Okay, that's Davis for ya," Yolei remarked, giggling.

            Maria [the little girl] shot Davis an annoyed look.  "Gosh, Davis, is it too hard to call me Mariana?"

            "No, not really.  I just think I should get to call you Maria.  I don't want to be like the rest.  I want to have the special privilege of calling you Maria, Maria," the little Davis answered, smirking.

            The young Mariana sighed and shook her head, slightly amused and slightly annoyed by Davis.

            Blushing a little at the young Mariana, the adorable, younger, Davis placed his right hand into his pocket and took out something resembling an envelope.  "Ah...  Maria...  Um...  Argh!  Here," the young Davis stammered until he shoved the envelope into the little Mariana's hand.

            "This, for me, Davis?" the young Mariana asked, glancing at him.  She then began to read the card as the older Davis, Yolei and T.K. looked down from the younger Mariana's shoulders, trying to read the card themselves.

            "It's an invitation to my birthday party," the older Davis uttered.

            "ERRR!" the older Mariana replied grouchily.

            Davis [the younger one] scanned his friend's [the young Mariana's] face, hoping for her answer in her facial expressions.  He didn't get it though.  Instead he saw an emotionless face.  "Well?  Will you be coming?"

            The young Mariana's face slowly lit up with a smile, "I won't miss it for the world!"

            "YIPPEEE!  YAY!!!" the young Davis shouted jovially while the young Mariana giggled.

[A/N: I'm thinking now that you're thinking that I must be running out of new ideas... lol, especially when I'm repeating some stuff from the last chapter....  Well, there's a reason behind this repetition.]

            Then, immediately, the place and time setting changed.  They now found themselves in the middle of a soccer field in the middle of some game.  "ERRR!  Not this again," Mariana whined when she realized what was happening.  'They're seeing what I recalled when I fell unconscious and was sent to the hospital.'

            And the older Mariana was confirmed to be correct when she saw a younger version of her on the game bench cheering for a young Davis playing on the soccer field....

[A/N: I'm sure all of you know what happened already, so I won't want to repeat it again...]

            After that replay of Mariana's and Davis' past together, they found themselves in a new setting.  They were back in the hallways of a school--the school Davis and Mariana used to attend.  They watched as a young Mariana was handing a wrapped present to him.  "Don't forget me, Davis," she said.

            "I won't.  Not ever," the young Davis replied as she unwrapped her gift and found a pair of goggles, "Not as long as I wear these."  [A/N: the goggles here refers to the ones Davis wore in the show before Tai gave him his.]

            The older Davis took off his goggles and stared at them.  "I remember now.  I truly remember now.  We used to do almost everything together, Maria."

            "So, that's why you always wear those silly goggles," T.K. said, a little sarcastically.

            "That is until the spectacles got destroyed when I first arrived in the Digital World," the older Davis reminded in a solemn voice.  "I can't believe how much you've changed, Maria."

            "Well, believe it," Mariana replied when another bizarre thing happened.

            In an instant, they were transported back to where the volcano was situated, in Sector Q4.  However, the Empress' slaves were no where in sight.

            "Huh? We're back?" Cody asked.

            "Yep!  But, now we know who the Empress truly is," Ken answered.

            "Oh really?" Mariana asked scornfully.

            "Definitely.  You're Mariana, Davis' friend from elementary school who used to so kind," Veemon commented.  "And you must be doing all this because Davis had forgotten you and broken your gift by accident."

            "Interesting hypothesis, Veemon, I must admit.  However, that is not the reason."

            "Then, what is?" Davis asked.

            "It's so obvious.  It is in my destiny for me to rule over the Digital World, one way or the other.  And I will not take any chance of any one of you to ruin my plans and what fate has offered me," Mariana answered him arrogantly.

            "Well, that's too bad 'cause there's nothing you can do to erase what we just discovered about you, Mariana," Gatomon said and Mariana burst into malicious laughter.

            "You seemed to have forgotten about my special powers, Gatomon," Mariana started to say, still laughing wickedly and the other gasped.  "Nothing in life lasts, not even all of your memories of Davis and my past," Mariana began to chant as she gotten another black fabric from her skirt's pocket to tie around her face, "Forget not only that, but also my identity as Empress."

            When Mariana finished chanting, her forgetfulness spell was cast upon the helpless Digidestines and their Digimon.  And once again, the identity of the Empress was concealed; the knowledge of the Empress' identity was 'stolen' or perhaps hidden away from them.

            "Huh?  It's the Digimon Empress!" Patamon called out to his friends.

            Smirking, the Empress uttered, "I was just leaving."  She held out her grey D-3 and was suddenly able to disappear into thin air.

            The others just watched in bewilderment.

[A/N: In actuality, her grey D-3 had a special program which allowed her to teleport back and forth from the Digital World to the Real World.  How this teleportation thing works with her D-3 will be revealed later on.]

To be continued....

Author's Notes: ...So, how was this chapter?  Annoying that it was repetitive?  Really ticks you off because the younger Digidestines and Von find out the identity of the Empress and then, just out of nowhere, the Empress uses her magic and makes them forget...  You're probably wondering exactly when the Digidestine team going to rediscover her true identity and finally get to keep their knowledge...Well, let me check my notes...*smiling* perhaps in the next chapter....


	31. Deactivation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  But I won't mind owning it.

A/N: Sorry for lame chapter title…. I couldn't think of another…. Hopefully I'll have better chapter titles later on… 

Chapter 31: **_Deactivation_**

            Over two months of bitterness continued in the Digital World.  It was now the last day of February.  Thank heavens it wasn't a leap year.  Both the Digidestines and the Empress were getting extremely annoyed.  Each battle against each other only drove everyone closer to their limits.

            "How much longer, Wishmon?" an agonized Mariana questioned as she threw her body lazily onto the sofa and switched on the television.

            Before Wishmon, who stood some metres away from the sofa, could answer, the noise of static coming from the television set died down and only a voice could be heard coming from it as an image pixel in.  "Reports from the Space Centre have confirmed that there will be a surprise solar eclipse this August.  However, due to this unforeseen event, astronomers around the globe are beginning to calculate the exact timing of the solar eclipse…."

            "Uh?  Okay, that answered my question," Mariana said as she powered off the TV.  "Okay, Wishmon.  Back to work before the eclipse leave without me and the others."

***

            Elsewhere, deep with the heart of the Digital Realm, a group of young, tired and energy-drained Digidestines (including Von) scoped the green terrain for the last dark pyramid in Sector D-26.

            "Kari, how much longer?"

            "Oh, stop whining, Daivs," Von, walking right behind Davis, said as he patted his shoulder.  "The last pyramid in this sector should be very close."

            "So, don't worry.  You won't miss any action," Ken, walking beside Davis, added when beeping sounds started to come from all of their D-terminals.

            Altogether, the Digidestines stopped, took out their terminals, opened them and started to read an incoming message from the older Digidestines (Tai and the others):

            _"Hi,_

_            This is Joe.  The others and I have found the dark pyramid.  Come quickly.  You have to see what's going on._

_P.S. Izzy says it's fascinating, and Tai complains that the dark pyramid flew out from the water and gotten his clothes all wet when he charged towards the shoreline with Metalgraymon."_

            "Alright.  Let's go!!!" Yolei exclaimed, now fully recharged from tiredness after taking it easy for a little while.

***

            Upon their hasty arrivals, they discovered the other Digidestines with their rookie-form Digimon standing beside a large floating pyramid.  The triangular sides of the Empress' flying pyramid slowly shrunk in height until their points aligned to create a small square opening at the top, allowing an image to be projected in white light.  This time, the image wasn't Sam dressed as the Digimon Emperor.  It was the Empress'-- a masked young girl.

            "Your foolish quest to demolish my creations will end here.  Unless one of you has the correct password, I highly recommend that all of you leave this realm forever or prepare to face ultimate annihilation for your insolence," the image swore in an irritated tone.

            "Enough chit-chat, bring out your slaves so we can free them," T.K. demanded, all fired up for battle.

            "Very well then, I summon you.  My eternal servants; release yourself from the confinement of this dark pyramid.  Defend it, and destroy all who stands in your way!" the Empress' image commanded, and the four visible sides of the pyramid projected white light and beamed out three of the Empress' fiercest and dreaded slaves yet.

            "Devimon has returned."

            "Ladydevimon's back and ready to serve."

            Kimeramon only roared louder with each passing second.  The Digidestines and their partners covered their ears to prevent the deafening of their hearing senses until the Empress' image demanded his silence.  Unlike previous battles where the image would disappear, this time, the image remained.

            "Digivolve, everyone," Tai shouted, and in unison the heroic Digimon digivolved to their limits—champions or ultimates because of the dark pyramid and insufficient energy.

            Divided into four smaller groups, they began to carry out their tasks.  Angemon, Weregarurumon and Metalgreymon were to take care of Devimon while Birdramon, Angewomon, Acquillamon and Lilymon would fight Ladydevimon.  Megakabuterimon, Zudomon and Stingmon would challenge Kimeramon.  As for Ex-veemon, Ankylomon and Snakedramon, they would, with their partners, destroy the dark pyramid.

            "Devimon's Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouted, making his assault on Angemon.

            "Hand of Fate!" Angemon countered, and Devimon flew higher to evade attack.

            "Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon attacked, aiming for Devimon's dark ring on his neck when Devimon was distracted by Angemon's Hand of Fate.  Success!  A direct hit!  And still, the ring did not shatter.

            "Wolf Claw!" Weregarurumon growled as he moved swiftly to shatter the dark ring right after it was weakened.  Abruptly the dark ring began cracking, and Devimon fell down, unconscious.

            Meanwhile, Angewomon, Acquillamon, Lilymon abd Birdramon battled Ladydevimon.  Distracted by Angewomon's Heaven's Charm attack, Birdramon fired her Meteor Wing and Lilymon used Flower Cannon, all aimed at the dark ring around Ladydevimon's neck.   Knowing that Ladydevimon would be unable to attack all of them at once, Acquillamon sent the final blow towards the dark ring with his Blast Laser.

            At the same time, Megakabuterimon directed his Electro Shocker towards the dark ring on one of Kimeramon's leg just seconds after Stingmon used his Spiking Strike and Zudomon used Vulcan's Hammer.

            Happening at the same time, Davis, Von, and Cody stared at the dark structure.  "Okay, you little evil image, you, open the pyramid for us!" Davis demanded futilely on Ex-veemon's back.  Von and Cody sweat-dropped.  The image laughed mockingly as it faded out.  "GRRR!" Davis roared.

            "Let's just destroy it, Davis," Von recommended.

            "Yeah.  It's not worth it!" Cody agreed wholeheartedly.

            "Fine with me.  You, Ex-veemon?" Davis shouted.  The three Digimon nodded.

            "Alright then, charge!" Davis commanded his troops.  Instantaneously, the pyramid descended onto the solid ground, and the Empress' voice could be heard.

            "Password accepted."  Entry into the structure was granted.

            As soon as Davis noticed the opening, he and Ex-veemon charged forward, without the rest of the group.

            "DAVIS!!!" T.K. shouted, returning with the others from destroying dark rings.

            "WAIT UP!" Kari cried out when he was out of sight.  Promptly, they followed, and the door of the pyramid slid close.  Absolute darkness embodied them until the lights were activated automatically, and the Digimon returned to their usual forms to converse energy.

            Inside they saw large, locked, cylindrical glass tubes, television screens, a flat-screen computer and controls.  Izzy and Ken, fascinated by the peculiar tubes examined them.  "They are two of them," Mimi claimed.  "I wonder what they do."

            "Wonder no more," Tai said when he hit a yellow button marked 'OPEN' by a slip of hand.  The glass doors swung opened.  Yolei and Izzy walked in.

            "You sure this is wise?" Hawkmon questioned uncomfortably.

            "Don't worry, Hawkmon.  This reminds of one of those showers," Yolei answered as she wore a mischievous smile across her face.

            "Hey, Tai, what's this little green button for?" Agumon queried curiously, pointing his paws so closely that he pushed the button.  "Oops."  Both glass doors closed, trapping Izzy and Yolei inside the cylinders.

            "Uh-ohhhh—" Yolei shrieked as materialized out of sight.

            "Where did you—" Izzy managed to say before he too vanished.

            Just then, a television screen flashed on, monitoring two figures that appeared inside a mysterious room.  They gasped as they saw each other on TV.

            "What just happened?" Matt inquired, confused.

            "It would appears that we've just been teleported," Izzy, staring back at the gang through the screen, hypothesized, "into another pyramid."

            "COOL!!!" Yolei excitedly shouted causing all eyes to be on her.  "We found Gatomon's tail ring!" she exclaimed as she pointed to something shiny flashing inside a glass window case beside her.

            Stunned, Gatomon didn't say anything at the start.  Instead, she leaped onto the controls to get closer to the screen to verify if the tail ring was hers.  "Yes, that's it!" she rejoiced.  "Let's go there."  With her right paw, Gatomon pushed the yellow button, opening both glass doors again.  Then she led Kai inside and leaped onto her shoulders.

            "Are you sure, Gatomon?" with caution Kari asked, removing Gatomon from her shoulder and instead cradled her.  Her partner nodded.  "Okay.  Hit it again, Agumon."

            Before Agumon touched the green button Davis and Veemon darted themselves into the other vacant tube.  The others then repeated the procedure until Mimi, Tai, Agumon and Palmon were left.  "Okay, Palmon, use your vines to stroke the button," Mimi ordered and Palmon obeyed.  Immediately they were teleported to where the others were.

***

            "What took you?" Davis asked impatiently.

            "Grrr.  So what have you found, Izzy?" Tai queried.

            "While you were still inside the other structure, we discovered not only Gatomon's tail ring but also a command button to deactivate the remaining dark pyramids," exclaimed a joyous Yolei instead.

            "That's great news!" Palmon commented.

            "AWESOME!" Mimi exclaimed happily.

            "So did you take back your tail ring yet?" Agumon asked in curiosity, gazing at her tail.

            "Not yet; we were waiting for you," she replied.

            "Alright then, let's get it."  Grunting, Tai tried to lift the lid of the window case.  As soon as Tai was able to lift lid high enough, Gatomon slipped her tail inside and looped her tail around the ring.  Then, briskly she brought her tail out along with the ring and Tai released the lid gently.  Beads of sweat had formed on Tai's forehead.  Kari handed him a tissue and offered her thanks.  "No problem, Kari."  Anxiously Gatomon placed her tail ring on her tail.

***

            Elsewhere, Kamari was at home on the phone with Ange who said she would return to visit again.  "When?" she asked eagerly.

            "Soon, my friend, soon.  When you need me there," Ange answered on the other line when Kamari's D-terminal beeped an e-mail message.

            "I need you now, Ange," Kamari begged as she read the e-mail in her head.  "They've just infiltrated my creations and retrieved Gatomon's ring."

            "As anticipated, Mariana.  And soon you must carry out your final tasks of the mission."

            "Yes, I know, when they deactivated them," Kamari replied, knowing exactly when her friend what speaking of.

            "Until then, conserve your energy and powers.  Do not waste them.  I can feel your magical powers draining with each passing second."

            "I've noticed.  I am growing weaker.  But don't worry, when this is all over, I shall rest and rejuvenate.  My magic will return to its fullest," Kamari spoke confidently and calmly, trying to assure a worried Ange.

            "Got to go now, Mariana.  I'm off to recruit Willis for the final test.  Bye."

            "Okay.  Talk to you later," Kamari said and Ange hung up.

***

            "What does this button do, Tai?" Agumon asked, once again itching to press something.

            "I dunno, so don't—" Tai managed to say before Agumon hit a glowing red control.

            "Agumon!" all of them scowled, angered to see that Agumon hadn't learnt his lesson.

            "Sorry, Tai.  My paws were just so itching to hit something," Agumon explained, innocently when a voice interrupted.

            "Pyramids deactivation verification.  Press control again to deactivate all existing pyramids," a voice coming from the speakers of a computer was heard.  Agumon excitedly hit the button again.

            "Agumon!" Tai shouted, raising an eyebrow.

            "Deactivation process complete.  All Digivolutions now granted."

            "What, Tai?  I thought you would be happy to have all these ugly things out of commission."

            "I do, Agumon, but try not to be so reckless."

            "You mean like you back then?"

***

            "Digi-port open!" Kamari commanded.  A beam of light flashed across the screen and filled the room, taking the figure into the digital realm.

            Upon arrival, she was greeted by Wishmon.  "Mistress, the others are still here.  They're now exiting the control room."

            "Then, let's go and greet them," she said, smirking.  Then she pulled out a pen from her mini skirt's pocket.  As she held it out, she murmured, "Disguise as Empress.  Disguise now."  With her new attire on, she and Wishmon began to briskly walk towards the sector of the pyramids where the others were.

***

            The door of the control room slid shut when the Digidestines and their Digimon companions exited.  They climbed up some flight of steps until they reached the absolute peak of the pyramid possible.  There they found two figures awaiting their presences.

            "Digidestines," the Empress said as she removed her mask.

            Stunned like his friends, Davis asked in disbelief, "Mariana?"

            "You're the evil Digimon Empress?" Yolei questioned slowly.

            "So you've discovered out central control and managed to retrieve Gatomon's tail ring and deactivate my mistress' pyramids all at once."

            "A Wishmon?  I thought Wishmon were just legendary creatures," Izamon hissed.

            "Let's not go through this insanity again," Kamari, the Empress, declared sharply.  In her mind, she recited a reversal spell for forgetfulness upon the Digidestines before her.

            "Maria!  Don't do this!" Davis begged when he and the others regained their memories the Empress blocked.

            "Like I said before, Davis, I've come too far to quit," Kamari said obstinately.  She held out her D-3 and rays of white light shot out from it, hitting all of them.

            "Ahhhh!"

***

            All of them materialized out of the base and into an open field.  "We deserve an explanation," Kari claimed, glancing straight into the Empress' dark eyes.

            Kamari glared straight back at Kari, sending chills down her spine.  She shivered a little, causing her to break free of the glare.  "Now that all of you have recovered your memories and passed my previous tests, brace yourself for your own ultimate examination!"

            "This was all a test?"

            "Why are we being tested?" Izzy asked, adding to Ken's question.

            "All shall be revealed when and if you pass your own obstacles I've devised."

            "What if we fail?" Cody posed.

            "If you fail, you'll be stripped of your crests and Digidestine destiny.  All your memories of this realm will be erased forever."

            Expressions of fear ran across all of the Digidestines' faces.  They did not want to lose the happy memories of the time they all spent together in the digital realm.  It would be too great a loss.

            "And if we choose not to participate in your silly tests?"

            "You cannot neglect my tests.  If you do not wish to take my test, you will automatically be stripped of your title, crest and memories."

            "So, you have no choice in the matter," Wishmon mentioned coldly.  "If you truly care, you shall take my mistress' test."

            "Any quitters?" Kamari asked emotionlessly.

            "Not on this team," Tai and Davis blurted out at the same time.

            "We're with you, Tai," the others replied in unison.

            The Empress held out her D-3 again.  A streak of white light blasted upwards and brought forth her base floating in the air right above her and everyone else as they gasped in astonishment at the sight of such a vast floating, glass-composed, pyramid.  Wishmon digivolved into Tykylomon, and Kamari placed her D-3 into her pocket, and climbed on board her partner's back.  Lightning quick Tykylomon flew her mistress towards the great structure as a door slid open.

            "What's going on?!" Matt demanded to know as he and the others watched intently the Empress and her Tykylomon entering the pyramid, leaving all of them stranded in an open field unknown to them.

            The Empress laughed mischievously.  "Your trials begin, silly," she answered in between laughs as she held out her grey D-3 once again.  This time rainbow rays shot out towards all of the Digidestines below her.  The Digidestines shrieked as they were hit by the blinding and colourful rays.

***

To be continued….

A/N: Hopefully next chapter will bring more excitement….  Sorry for the delay; there were exams, and there still are… Luckily I had this written out and it only need to be typed up….  Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I'll try harder to update faster….bye now.


	32. Breaking Free From Fears 1

Author's notes: I'm dreadfully sorry for the horrible wait.  Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  The story is close to its end; there are still several more chapters to go.  I don't know how many more.  Anyway, this chapter has the Digidestines finding themselves in different locations.  Each of them has to pass his or her own test to remain a Digidestine.  However, I won't be explaining what each individual is going through; I chose to describe a few of them.

Chapter 32: **_Breaking Free From Fears 1_**

Tai's POV:

            A new environment surrounds me.  I asked myself where the Empress is and what happened to me and my friends.  My head computed no logical answer.  I was standing in the middle of a busy street.  There were so many people passing me by.  It was my neighbourhood, or so it appeared.  There were a few differences, such as the commercial building straight across the street from where I stood; there used to be a public library there.  'Where am I?' I asked myself, and all I came up with was my neighbourhood.  I examined the area again.  I questioned a mid-thirty man where I was.  He confirmed that I was indeed in my neighbourhood.  'But how is this possible?  The others may have returned also.'

Matt's POV:

            My head ached.  I must have fallen from the skies.  I found myself back in the real world, and right in front of Odaiba Elementary.  'I guess I don't have to do the Empress' test.'  It was raining heavily.  Fortunately there was no thunder or lightning.  I raced into the school for shelter from the heavy precipitation.  As I ran, my mind wandered. 'Where're Sora and the others?  Could they have returned also?'  I arrived just in time to see some of them in the hallways.  "Tai!" I screamed in relief to see that he was okay.  The others were all right also.  No Digimon though.  Tai did not reply.  I shouted to T.K. who waved back and then he returned to talking to the others.  All of them were acting so strangely.  'Did I do something to offend them?  Why are they giving me the silent treatment?' I wondered as I approached them.

Izzy's POV:

            'Why am I in my classroom?  Where are the others?  And what's my homeroom teacher handing out to everyone.'  She came rather swiftly towards my table.  I flinched a little.  I looked curiously at her face, but she did not gaze back at me.  Instead she placed a sheet of paper faced down onto my table and then marched away.

T.K.'s POV:

            'Huh?  Am I having a nightmare now?  I could have sworn to have been with the others battling Mariana.'  I discovered myself walking in a cemetery with a bouquet of flowers in my left hand.  I didn't know who the flowers are for, and why I was there.  All I knew was that my feet knew where they were taking me.

Kari's POV:

            "Gatomon?!?!  Where are you?" I repeated at the top of my lungs.  I was all alone again, all alone in the Dark Ocean.  "Tai!  T.K.!  Davis!  Yolei!" I started yelling.  I shouted all of my friends' names, but there was no response except for the rustling leaves and swaying branches of trees.  A cold wind picked up and blew across my whole body, causing me to shiver in the darkness.

Ken's POV:

            I found myself staring intently into a large mirror back at my base, or at least, the Emperor's base.  I saw my reflection.  I was again wearing the Emperor's outfit.  Panicking, I looked down at myself to verify what attire I had on.  I breathed a sigh of relief; I wasn't wearing the Emperor clothing.  'But why would the mirror show me this then?' I asked myself as I gazed back to the mirror.  "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, am I the evilest of them all?" I joked.

            Abruptly, a familiar voice replied, "Yes you are.  You are indeed the evilest of them all!"

            "Hey!  That's not how it's supposed to go," I claimed as my eyes searched every corner of the room for the source of the voice.  "Who are you?  Where are you?"

Tai's POV:

            I ran home like a cheetah.  I opened the door and entered calling out my sister's name.  My parents rushed worriedly towards me from the kitchen.  "Tai," they said in unison, sounding a bit sad.

            "Mom, Dad, where's Kari?" I inquired anxiously.  They said nothing.  My mom's eyes watered.  Solemnly, my father finally answered, "Your sister had been gone for seven years, Son.  Remember that fateful day when she was about five years old.  She died because of illness."

            "No, Dad.  She survived.  She did!  She was with me just a few minutes ago, in the Digital World!" I blurted and my parents looked at me in concerned.  "Kari!"

            "What Digital World?  That's not real.  It's a game, Tai.  You've been playing it ever since Kari left.  You're hallucinating, Tai.  We should let you see a doctor immediately," my father claimed as tears ran down my mother's cheeks.

            "No!  No doctor!  I'm fine!  I know Kari is still alive!  My friends know that too.  I will find them and Kari!" I shouted and exited the apartment room hastily.  "Kari."

Matt's POV:

            'Why are they arguing?' I thought to myself as my friends quarrel over silly issues, such as who owed who favours.  "Guys, what's the matter?" I asked calmly.  They stopped babbling.

            "Who're you?" Von questioned, raising an eyebrow.

            "How did you know my name?" Tai asked.  At least Tai heard me.

            "I don't seem to know you either?" Sora added.

            "Huh?  Guys—don't joke around.  All of us are friends.  We know each other," I stated, laughing nervously.

            "This is my brother, Matt," T.K. said coldly.  "He lives with my dad."

            "Pleasure to meet you, Matt," they spoke, as though it was the first time they've met me.  Unconcerned, they returned to their quarrels among each other, again ignoring me.

            'How could they not know me?'

Izzy's POV:

            'It's my progress report.  EEK!  I've failed to pass my courses to university,' I said mentally.  "My overall average is forty percent.  That's unbelievable and impossible!" I blurted out carelessly.

            My classmates burst out of laughter.  Several of them mocked me.  "Why is he surprised that he failed miserably?" one of them whispered to the other while the other replied that I was the worst and stupidest student in the school.

            'That's preposterous.  I can't fail.  I'm too brilliant to fail,' I thought as I glared at my progress report.  The bell rang.  School was over.  Everyone but me exited the room.  I was still in shock.

T.K.'s POV:

            Gradually my legs came to a halt.  I faced several tombstones.  One of the inscription read Kari's name.  Written on others were the names of all of my friends, and my family—father, mother and brother.  'How can this be?  Tai and the others have died.  Mom, Dad, and Matt has also died—all on the same day.  Patamon's name isn't engraved though; he and the other Digimon may still be alive in the Digital World.  I must find Patamon.'  I placed the flowers down at my brother's grave.  I then searched for my D-3 and D-terminal on me, but I couldn't find either of them.  I pinched myself on my left arm to verify if I was conscious.  It was real; I wasn't dreaming.  'Matt.  Kari.'

Kari's POV:

            'I'm delusional now.  I must be.  I remember standing against the Empress with my brother and friends,' I contemplated.  'I'm not in the Dark Ocean.  I'm doing the Empress' test.  I must be.  My brother or friends wouldn't leave me all alone in the Dark Ocean even if I wanted to be in the Dark Ocean.  It's got to be a trick.'

Ken's POV:

            "I am the eternal darkness inside of you.  I am the Digimon Emperor.  I am Ken.  I am you.  I will always be," a voice spoke.

            Ken couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from; it was all scattered in his mind.  'Mind over matter, Ken.  Mind over matter, just like what Joe advised.  Mind over matter.  Don't listen to strange little voices that seem to be coming from everywhere.  I am no longer the Emperor.  The darkness inside of me was eradicated by the friendships I now have.'

            "You're wrong, Ken.  You merely tried to hide me.  I will always be alive.  The cruel things you've done in the Digital World are one of the many things that fuel me.  You can never get rid of me.  You are too tainted with evil.  You should give in.  All your so-called friends only wanted to stop you from destroying the Digital World; they're battling the Empress without you; they don't want your friendship or your help; they already have many friends; and why would they want to make friends of those who are not like them."

            "Not like them?" I repeated.

            "Yes, not like them.  You are superior.  We both know it.  But they all see our superiority as the destruction of the materials they love.  They are selfish; they only want what's best for them.  They don't care about you; they just cared about what destruction you can cause to the things and people they love.  Even your brother didn't care about you.  He worried that you would wreck his beloved stuff.  He's supposed to be your brother—he should have been more concerned with your well-being than the well-being of inanimate things."

            "Sam is my brother!  Davis and the others are my friends.  Unlike you," I declared sternly.

            "Oh really?  Then why do you still see yourself as the Digimon Emperor in the mirror?"

            "It's a cheap circus trick!"

            "But, why does the dark spore in you blossoming?"

            My eyes remained transfixed upon my reflection in the mirror.  I saw the flower of the dark spore growing over my head.  I ran my hands over my head, and there was indeed something sinister on my head.

Tai's POV:

            I ran to T.K.'s house, knowing that Kari might be there.  She's often there with T.K. and the others.

            _Knock.  Knock.  I waited for the door to T.K.'s house to open.  It swung opened to reveal a cheerful T.K. who greeted me oddly, "Hello.  Who're you looking for?"_

            "Kari.  I'm looking for Kari.  Is she inside?" I asked curiously as I tried to peek into the room.

            "No.  There's no Kari here.  Do I know you?  You look familiar."

            "Hm?  Of course you know me, T.K."

            "I'm afraid I don't."

            "But it's me Tai, Kari's brother," I reminded, but T.K. was clueless.  He could remember me or my sister.  "Do you have amnesia?"

            "Of course not.  You must be the one who's delusional."

            "Then how do I know your name?"

            "Good question.  You read it in the phone book," T.K. said and slammed the door shut. 

_Knock.  Knock._  'No one shut me out.'  "T.K., open up.  I saw Sora and the others there.  Let me in, and I can prove that you know me."

            The door again opened.  This time it was Matt who opened it.  "What is it, Tai?"

            "GOOD!  At least you recognize me, unlike T.K.," I said and forced myself into the room.

            "Tai.  You shouldn't be here.  You should be seeing your doctor.  Your parents just called to inform us about your hallucinations again."

            "What?  You can't believe them.  I know what I know.  I know that Kari is still alive," I mentioned seriously. 

            "You have to accept it, Tai, just like the rest of us.  Kari is dead.  She has been dead for seven years," Sora claimed bitterly.  She was sitting with the others (no Kari) in the living room.  

            "For the last time, KARI IS STILL ALIVE!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs.

            "Excuse us," Matt said to the others when he pulled me out of the apartment room, "we'll be back."

            "What are you doing, Matt?"

            "I'm going to show you the truth, Tai."

Matt's POV:

            'I gotta have faith.  I know deep down my friends know me.  I know that we've met before.  They're not forgetful, and neither are they this mean.  The Empress must have erased their memories.  This is my test: to make them recognize me as their friend.  It's the test of friendship.  She's testing me if I'm worthy of my own crest.'

Izzy's POV:

            "This is not real.  I'm having a nightmare.  I've taken several tests on my laptop, and the results are impossible.  I am not a failure!" I bellowed in the empty classroom.  Then out of nowhere, someone replied to my outburst.

            "You will never be as brilliant as me," Ken said, entering the classroom.  I stood up, looked at the entrance.

            "You will never be as intelligent as us," Mariana and Willis said at the same time as they entered together.

            "You will never know how much I know," Ange suddenly appeared and said.

            All four of them walked closer towards me.  Their faces were stiff, expressionless.  "You've lost your ability to know.  You cannot absorb any information," all four of them recited.

            "AHHH!!!" I cried out as a migraine emerged.  "STOP SAYING THAT!"

T.K.'s POV:

            I had returned to my room.  Nobody was home.  The suite was deserted.  I looked for my D-3 and D-terminal.  They were nowhere to be found.  I turned on the computer monitor, and began to read over the journals I've been writing ever since.  I planned to write stories about the adventures of the Digidestines from these journal entries.  I opened the most recent entry, and began reading it out loud to myself: "Today is the third anniversary of the annihilation of the Digital World.  Huh?"  I continued reading.  "It has been three years since all of my friends and family [Mom, Dad, Matt] died trying to protect the Digital World.  The Digimon Empress proved to be merciless and invincible.  Under her reign, she managed to obliterate everything and everyone precious to me, including Patamon.  I had escaped to tell the tale.  Kari used her inner light to transport me, the person who she believed to be the only salvation to the chaos the Empress is causing, back to the real world when all the portals to and fro both worlds were shut down and when the world exploded.  She lacked the energy, so she could only send one person back.  She had chosen me.  She was wrong.  If I was the only hope left, I would have been able to save her and the others.  I had proven to be a failure when the Empress herself got herself trapped in the Dark Ocean.  I couldn't save her from her darkness either.  The Digimon killed were not able to get reconfigured since it was the entire realm which was demolished.  Patamon and the others were gone forever.  Without light, there is no hope.  All hope was lost."  I stopped reading.  Being the Digidestined chosen by the crest of hope, I always believed that I was the one with the greatest hope.  And yet, ironically, by the journal entry I had last made, I was proven to be the one with the greatest amount of despair.

Kari's POV:

            'This is freaky.  I can barely see where I'm going.  I must find the light in the darkness.  Perhaps that is the way out of this mess, out of Mariana's demented tests,' I pondered as I continued walking mindlessly in the darkness.  I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I felt that somehow I knew where I was going.  I allowed my instinct to guide me.  'Perhaps I can find my friends waiting for me at a lighthouse.  There has to be one somewhere here.  I just need to find it.'

(A/N: I'm going to skip ahead to getting back to Tai and the others.  You'll know why soon enough.)

Tai's POV:

            Matt had brought me to a cemetery.  I feared the reason why.  Slowly I followed him as he strode around the gravestones.  Abruptly, we came to a halt.  He pointed to a grave.  'NO!  It couldn't be possible!  Kari.'  My sister was buried there.  'How could she have died?'

            "I'm sorry, Tai, for bringing you here.  But you need to be reminded that Kari died years ago, and that you have to move on with your life.  That's why T.K. ignored you."

            "Well, tell me this, how could T.K. know about Kari without meeting her during the battle for the digital and real worlds if she had died before becoming a Digidestine, eh?" I asked stubbornly.

            "What are you talking about, Tai?  Everyone knew Kari when she was little, about two years before she passed away."

            "The Digital World.  We're all Digidestines.  Why don't you remember, Matt?" I tried to look for my Digivice in my pockets, but I couldn't find it.  There was no proof to show to my best friend that I held the truth.  'This is probably the Empress' sick virtual reality game.  I know that the Digital World is as real as the whole I was born into.  And Kari is STILL alive.  I just need to find her or the Digimon.  Perhaps she is in the Digital World.  Maybe she's trapped there, and no one was able to enter the realm to rescue her.  I will though.'

Matt's POV:

            I kept telling my friends about the adventures we had shared together, about the adventures that brought us closer.  They looked at me in bewilderment.  They weren't convinced.  And finding no Digivice was no help in the matter.  My friends wore frightened looks on their faces.  T.K. asked if I was feeling under the weather; I answered no.  I was just fine.  The problem was with their memories.  They couldn't recall and I couldn't prove.  I guessed that this was solely the Empress' test.  'Perhaps to pass it, I'll need to befriend them all over again.'

            "Matt?" Sora asked, waving her right hand in my face.

            "Yes, Sora?" I asked and she shrugged.  "Guys, you wanna all go get a movie later?"

            They stared silently towards me.  Then, T.K. managed to say, "Why not go now?  The rain has stopped."

            "Super!" Yolei yelled excitingly, "As long as you're paying."

            "Sure," I laughed humorously.

            "Splendid!" Izzy said.  "I hope it's educational."

            "It better not be.  Anything educational isn't fun," Davis whined, and everyone laughed.

            Unexpectedly, everything and everyone around me began to flash quickly until the world around me disappeared.  And a new setting emerged.  I was lost in some type of maze.  I growled in frustration. 

T.K.'s POV:

            'Could this be the future?  My friends died in an attempt to save the Digital World from Mariana.  Why did she transport me here and now?' I pondered deeply.  'I mustn't give in like I would have as mentioned in the journals.  I will have hope.  I must return to change the future.  I must help stop the evil within the Empress.  Somehow the Digidestines will succeed, just like we did in the past with Ken.  I will return to finish off all my unfinished businesses.  Without light, there is no hope.  There will always be the light in my heart.  And this will bring hope.'

            With all these random thoughts flashing in my head, I was too busy to notice that the world around me began to ripple until the world around me became that of a maze.  "Grrrr," I snarled when I found myself stuck in a horrible maze.  'I guess this is another step of the test.'

General POV:

            The Empress remained within her base, monitoring each Digidestine as he or she takes the test on her computers.  Already, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Sora, T.K., Davis, Yolei, Cody and Von had made it to the second level.  To move on, all they need to do was to find each other in the maze.  Tai and Kari were still in the first level, but they were close to succeeding.  However, Ken and Izzy were having some trouble with facing their greatest fears.

Tai's POV:

            "You shouldn't be so stubborn sometimes, Tai.  You need to accept that when Kari dies, you have to move on.  You can't live in the past anymore, Tai.  That's what T.K. and the others realized a long time ago.  And don't make excuses," Matt said, his tone of voice ascending.

            I nodded in defeat.  Some of things he mentioned were true.  I shouldn't be denying Kari's death, even though deep within me I know she was still alive.  But, I should instead hold the past with Kari close to my heart and embrace the future with optimism when she does pass away.  Perhaps this is the lesson I was meant to learn from the Empress' foul test.  "Until I see you again, Kari, good bye."

            "Kari would have been proud to know that you won't be moping over her death, that you will live out the rest of your life in happiness," Matt spoke with a sincere smile.

            I beamed back at him.  "Thanks, Matt."  I hugged him.

            "You're welcomed, Buddy," he said happily before he and everything before me turned black.

            'I'm coming, Kari,' I thought as the new setting resembled a beach in the evening.

Kari's POV:

            I continued walking in the darkness until a figure materialized from white light appeared several metres away from me.  I raced madly towards the figure in anticipation.  As I got closer, I was able to determine who the figure belonged to.

            "Tai!" I cried out happily as I embraced him tightly.

            "KARI!" my brother shouted, rejoicing, "I've been looking for you.  I'm been worried sick."

            "Me too, Tai.  I'm just so glad you're here.  I missed you so much."

            Immediately, Tai and I were teleported out of the Dark Ocean and into a different world.  Now, we were both surrounded by winding green walls.  "Let's find the others together," my brother said as he held my hand, reassuring me that I won't be alone again.  "We'll have each other in our hearts, no matter what happens to either one of us, right, Kari?"

            I nodded, smiling.  "Always."

Izzy's POV:

            'Where are they laughing at me?  They're supposed to be my friends,' I thought angrily as my head continued to sting.  "Everyone fails sometimes!"

            "Not everyone," Mariana teased in-between laughs, "Only you."

            "Grrr," I growled, snapping.  "When I say everyone, I mean everyone."

            "That's right, my child.  Everyone does fail," someone agreed upon entry.

            "Mom?!?!"

            "From failure is victory," my mom spoke, smiling.

            "That's right.  We learn from the mistakes, and keep trying.  If there is no failure, we will not know if we have anything to be proud of when we do succeed," I claimed passionately, and my friends stopped laughing at me.  My mom nodded in approval.  "Thanks, Mom," I said gratefully and grinned as my head stopped throbbing.

            Everything and everyone besides me were pulled into darkness for a few seconds and then there was a blinding light which emitted rays to reveal a new surrounding filled with hedges that formed a maze.  'This must be the next stage of my examination.'

Ken's POV:

            I knew I was doing the wrong thing.  But I couldn't bring myself about to resist.  The temptation of returning to the dark side and to give up fighting the evil within me was too great.  I knew one day I would return to darkness.  I believed I was never strong enough to overcome my inner demons.  I always believed that I was always meant to be the Digimon Emperor, and that escaping my destiny was inevitable.  And yet I felt a little twinge in my heart.  I realized that I still had a conscience left, but I couldn't control what I was doing when I put on back the Emperor outfit and searched for the control panels.  "That's the way, Emperor.  Go to the controls, and join the Empress in world domination," the inner domineering darkness spoke, laughing maliciously as I continued making my way towards the main controls of the base.

General POV:

            Inside the Empress' base, she and her Digimon fixed their eyes upon the screens.  They watched as all of the Digidestines, except Ken, slowly making their ways to each other, using their Digivices and their hearts as their guides.  "Ken's having a little trouble.  Why don't we help him a little?" Wishmon begged slightly as she gazed into her mistress' eyes.

            "I know, but, we mustn't, Wishmon.  Neither of us is allowed to interfere.  That will violate the rules.  It's his test.  He'll pass it; he has to."

            "What if he doesn't?" Wishmon asked rhetorically.

            "Then, he's not worthy of having friends or the crest of kindness," Mariana answered sharply as she looked away from the stare of her partner.

            "But he's your friend," Wishmon pleaded.

            "Duty comes first, my friend.  It always does," Mariana replied coldly.  'But I'm sure Davis and the others will be able to help him.'

            "Maybe I can help him," Wishmon suggested with her hopes up high.

            "Don't you dare, Wishmon.  I forbid you to do so.  He will pass," Mariana scolded.

            "Fine," Wishmon answered in defeat.  She hated to anger her mistress.  But she hated more to see her mistress worrying herself so much about the Digidestines passing her tests, and so Wishmon lied, "I'm going back to the bedroom to take a nap.  Don't disturb me until they are at the final level of the test, Mariana."

            "Alright, Wishmon.  Have a good rest," her partner answered as Wishmon exited the room.  'You'll need your strength to battle them.'

            Wishmon regretted lying to her own mistress, but she couldn't bear to see her mistress and Ken to suffer, so she cautiously tampered with the system monitoring Ken's progress and then began to download herself into another world, the world of fears, where Ken was.

To be continued….

A/N: I am terribly sorry.  Forgive me… I'm horrible at updating… I take an eternity, I know… really, really sorry… so I made this chapter longer… and I will try to update sooner now that school's out and summer is here.  Thanks for reading and reviewing… both are very much appreciated… Sorry if I left it hanging… but I'll get to typing up the next chapter ASAP… thanks, and have a wonderful summer. 


	33. Breaking Free From Fears 2

**A/N:** *cries* I really sorry for Ken, that he has to go through this suffering again… *cries louder*

Warnings: very long chapter; lot of unexpected events, *I'm crazy, see, it's in the warnings section, lol* Sam will appear a little OC from the show but it's because that he has truly changed from this story and the story preceding this…. Ken doesn't die… just wanted to let you know

Chapter 33: **_Breaking Free From Fears 2_**

(Back to General POV)

            In mere seconds, Wishmon was downloaded to her destination—the Emperor's base—in the world of fears.  Similar to the world in which the Digidestines had visited during the battle against Malomyotismon where dreams and desires fueled the realm, the world of fears derived and fed on every living creature's fears and nightmares.  Consequently, the Emperor's base was floating in what appeared to be a black vortex.

            Wishmon was teleported into the hallways of the base safely.  In front of her, slowly escaping was Ken in his wicked outfit.  She noticed the flower still growing on Ken's head.  Aghast by the sight, she turned her gaze away from him for a brief moment.  That was a mistake, for by time she turned back, Ken had disappeared from her sight.  'He must have turned around the corner,' Wishmon imagined.  On her paws, she quickly dashed around the corner in search of Ken.  To her surprise when she halted, she saw no Ken.  Her ears twitched at the noise of footsteps coming from behind a locked door.  'It must be Ken.  He's headed to the controls.  I must stop him.  If he returns to his evil past, he will fail,' Wishmon thought, panicking as the noise got softer and Ken got closer to darkness.  Wishmon used one of her claws to pick the old-fashion lock on the door.  A few clicks were heard and then the passage was opened for her to take, in pursuit of her friend.

*          *          *

            Back at the Empress' base in the Digital World, Mariana continued to monitor the progress of the Digidestines and the progress of their Digimon.  The Digimon weren't with the Digidestines; however, the Digidestines that succeeded to the second level found each other in the middle of the maze at last.  To their surprise, Willis was there also.  He was also taking the Empress' test.  All they had to do now to move onto the next level is to find their way out to join their Digimon in the fierce battles that each digital monster was engaged in.

            "Hey, how do you suppose we can get out of this stupid maze?  All these twists and turns are making my mind go nuts," Davis moaned.

            "Not to worry.  My computer will scan the area and determine the shortest and safest route out of this," Izzy answered confidently as he sat himself down on the ground and began typing on his laptop.

            "Great idea, Buddy," Tai complimented, looking fondly at Izzy for his quick thinking.  Then a realization stuck him.  "Where's Ken?"

            "Uh-oh," all but Tai and Izzy said in shock.

            "He might still be stuck in the first level," Izzy stated as he programmed his computer to scan the surroundings.

            "We must find him.  He needs our help," Cody blurted out worriedly.

            "I'm afraid we can't," Izzy replied when he finished typing.

            "We'll see about that," Davis said obstinately.  "We'll find him somehow."

            Izzy shook his head with a solemn face.  "I can't track him with my laptop using the same programming as the Digivices.  He's out there alone."

            "He's not alone.  He knows that he has our support and love wherever he is," Yolei said in frankness.

            "That's right," Willis added with a confident smile.  'And besides, Ange assured me that no one would get hurt from doing the test—that Mariana will stop the test if things get out of her control.'

            "We must trust that he can face his fears," Tai said as he tried to crack a smile of reassurance.  "Now, let's get of here and find the Digimon."

            Reluctantly, they nodded.  'Good luck, Ken,' Yolei whispered mentally.

            "Have you found a way out yet, Izzy?" Sora asked eagerly and Izzy gave a thumbs-up.

            The computer genius stood up with his laptop still opened and began guiding his friends out of the labyrinth.  "Follow me."

*          *          *

            Back in the human world, Ange had returned home.  She sat at the computer in her room, awaiting her friends' returns.  She walked back and fro in anxiety.  Although she didn't have a Digivice, but could just use her supernatural powers to pass through the portal into the digital realm, she restrained herself from using magic.  She had done all that she could do for a successful mission, but an uneasy feeling still haunted her heart.  She desired to do more, but it was all up to Davis and the others.  The fate of her true self was in their hands now.  Fortunately, Mr. Chaikary had not returned yet, for he would have interfered.  As for Aurora, he was out and unaware of her return.  Not only was Ange distressed, but she was also feeling tired and feverish.  She halted by her chair and sat down in front of the computer.  She touched her forehead with her hand and realized she was having a fever.  'What a horrible timing—" Ange thought before her eyes drooped and she fell asleep, with her head resting on the computer table.  Fast asleep, she dreamt about the Digidestines taking Mariana's test.  More importantly, she was envisioning Ken's journey.  In her dream, he was opening a door to a darkened room.

*          *          *

            The troubled Ken, now the Emperor again, entered the main control room.  Upon entry, a few lights turned on.  A smirk formed on his face; he never ceased to amaze himself with his brilliance.  Too bad, he was using it again for evil.  The ominous plant still lived within him; the flower on his head was proof.  Ken toured the room, admiring the buttons, switches and little gadgets he had acquired to build his base when he first decided that he wanted an empire to rule.  Every step Ken took around the room caused him to become more and more the Emperor again.

            "STOP!!!" a voice cried out when Ken was about to push a button to operate the base fully again.  Ken pulled his hand back in and then turned to glare at the intruder—Wishmon.

            "Why do you interfere?!" the darkness asked angrily through Ken.  It was the Emperor talking, not the genuine Ken.

            "I'm here to give you a little help, Ken.  I cannot do more than that or my mistress will be completely furious with me," Wishmon answered earnestly as she advanced towards Ken.

            A part of Ken wanted to back away while the remaining part of him wanted him to stay put so that Wishmon could help him through the Empress' test.  "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the Emperor demanded irately.  "Help me, Wishmon.  Help me," the genuine Ken pleaded in a low fading voice as he held out his right hand to Wishmon.  He was barely holding on to the goodness somewhere in his heart.  Truly, he needed help from his friends to pull through and make the right decision.  Wishmon was about to take it hand when he withdrew it.

            The Emperor's eyes reddened with madness, and Wishmon watched in fear of losing Ken.  "Stay away from me, you little pest!!!" the evil genius barked as he took out his whip and began lashing it on the floor.

            'Uh-oh,' Wishmon thought but stood firmly.  Wishmon hid her paws behind her back and then focused some of her illusion energy into an energy ball by putting both of her paws together and concentrating.

            "What are you hiding?" the Emperor asked suspiciously in fury.

            When enough energy was gathered, she opened her paws, and brought her paws from behind with her left paw gripping the energy ball.  "NIGHTMARE ILLUSION!" Wishmon yelled.  Instead of blasting it towards Ken, she banged it against the hard floor, causing a brilliant flash as the energy ball exploded and materialized into a large mirror right in front of the Emperor, who was too busy watching the energy ball to whip the floor again or Wishmon.

*          *          *

            At Ange's house, on the ground level, two ghostly figures hovered in the mid-air.  "What's happening to me, Sam?" a feminine voice asked as her figure descended towards the floor.

            "You're becoming alive again," the other figure deduced as he tried to poke her left arm, but his fingers went through her arm.  Widening his eyes, he watched in amazement as Uraina became 'reconfigurated' and regained her actual body.

            "I— " she started to say before she coughed at her first breath after being reborn.  "How is this possible, Sam?"  She saw him shrugged.  Ordinary humans weren't able to see or hear face to face the dead, only those with special abilities or special powers, like Uraina, who possessed magical powers.  "Is this because I have magic?"

            "That could be a possibility.  Or perhaps there is something more to it.  Maybe you've been reborn to do something.  What is your unfinished business?"

            "I have lots.  But I don't think that's the case," Uraina answered.  "Does someone need my help once more?  But, that can't be, he should be taking Mariana's test right now."

            "Perhaps, he's been endangered.  Something has gone terribly wrong," Ken's older brother hypothesized in apprehension.

            "Let's go and check.  Ack—" Uraina shrieked as she tried to hold Sam's hand, but couldn't.  They couldn't touch anymore.  She had become a living human being once more while he remained as a ghost, waiting for his turn in reincarnation.  But, why was it that she was reborn, and Sam wasn't also?  Uraina was now feeling a little frustrated and hurt at the fact that she was given a second chance at life while her boyfriend wasn't.  'It's not fair,' she thought as tears watered from her eyes and raced down her cheeks.  'I wanted you and your family to have a second chance.  I wanted us to be together.'

            He was standing right in front of her, gazing into her dismal eyes, and couldn't help but bring his right hand closer to her left cheek until his hand would almost make contact with her skin.  He didn't want to upset her more so he didn't move his hand closer, for he knew what would happen.  "Don't cry, Uraina.  We've got to enter the Digital World to help my brother and his friends," Sam tried to assure, reminding her of her top priority.  His withdrew his hand slowly and muttered as happy as he could, "Let's go together."

            Gradually, she forced herself into discontinuing her weeping and managing a weak smile.  "I'll need all the help I can get."  With a quick chanting in her mind, she transported herself and Sam into the world of fears.  However, they weren't inside the base; instead, they were teleported outside in the middle of ultimate darkness.  Only the brilliant rays the Emperor's base emitted were shining, and this allowed them to spot the floating fortress.  

            "Where are we?"

            "I cast a spell to find Ken."

            "I don't believe this is the Digital World."

            "You're right; but, how did you know that it isn't the Digital World?" she asked, staring at Sam.

            "Hm.  Ever since I've become a ghost, I've been watching out for Ken more often.  I followed him into the Digital World.  But more importantly, I can just enter the realm without a portal.  So, do you know what this dark place is?"

            "I think so.  Mariana had informed me that this is where the first part of her test was held, in the world of fears," Uraina revealed.  "Ken is experiencing his worst fear."

            "Becoming the fiendish Emperor again," Sam said in a traumatized voice.

            "I'm afraid so," Uraina agreed and placed her attention on the base.  'Why isn't Ken able to pass this level?  Is the darkness inside Ken too strong?'

*          *          *

            Within the Emperor's base, Ken was immobile with his eyes staring at the images the mirror was showing.  "Don't you remember, Ken?  These are your friends.  You're a Digidestined, just like them," Wishmon pleaded.  Wishmon was trying her best to remind Ken about the good times he shared with his friends, and the good things he had done in his life by replaying images of Ken's past through the glass.

            "I'm just like them, a Digidestined?" Ken questioned.  "You're lying.  I'm nothing like them.  I'm the Emperor.  Always!  They're inferior to me.  They don't care about me, and I don't care about them either," an angry and frustrated emperor declared as he lashed his whip onto the mirror's glass, shattering it.  "Now, only you stand in my way," the Emperor began to say, staring madly at Wishmon.  "But, don't worry, you won't anymore," he threatened as he lashed his whip forward, aiming towards Wishmon when something unexpected happened.  Before the whip had claim Wishmon as its victim, a person intervened, taking the blow for the Digimon.

            "Annye!" Wishmon shouted in happiness and in shock when she recognized the long dark green hair of Uraina.  The Emperor took two steps backwards.  "Are you hurt?  How—"

            "Don't worry about that Wishmon.  My shoulder is alright.  But call me Uraina from now on," Uraina replied as she turned to face her former Digimon partner.  Wishmon leaped into her arms, and Uraina cradled her for a few seconds and whispered into Wishmon's ear, "Go and bring Davis and the others here to help Ken.  I don't want to use to resort to magic to bringing them here.  It'll take too much energy, and I'm still weak from being reborn."

            "Okay, but you realize that Mariana will be furious," Wishmon said, looking up at her former mistress who nodded in reply.  Seeing her reply, Wishmon jumped out of Uraina's arms and landed on her paws safely.  Next, Uraina cast a spell to transport Wishmon back into the Empress' base.

            "Why are you here?" the Emperor demanded to know.  "I remember that you died."

            "I've been reborn, but I'm not the only one here," Uraina spoke and this confused him.  "Sam's here also," she announced as she pointed towards Sam, who wasn't visible to him.

            "Sam?  My selfish so-called brother of mine?!  I don't see him.  You're lying, just like the others who claimed to be my friends."

            "And yet, they're not here to help you," Uraina added for the Emperor while Sam watched as the two persons he cared about debated things out.  She advanced towards Ken until only a metre separated the two of them.  Sam kept himself beside Uraina, listening and watching attentively.

            "Yes."

            "Then, why do you think I'm here?"

            "To keep me from fulfilling my destiny as the Emperor."  When Ken said this, Uraina shook her head as though he had gotten the reason why she was right in front of him all wrong.

            "But, don't you realize it, Ken?  Your reign as the Emperor ended when you chose to resume the path of a compassionate and honourable Digidestined and human being."

            "NO!  That was just the beginning, and STOP CALLING ME KEN.  I am the EMPEROR!" he demanded irritably as he flogged his whip against the floor, indicating that it was the last straw. 

            "I will call you Ken because you are Ken, not the tyrannical dictator who you feared to become once again.  Listen to me.  Remember, you had forgiven yourself for your old crimes; the Digital World had forgiven you.  Your friends and those who suffered under your reign don't blame you anymore."

            "How would you know whether or not the Digital World has forgiven me?"

            'Because she possesses the crest of forgiveness, Little Bro,' Sam said to himself when Uraina reminded Ken that she owned the crest of forgiveness and was able to sense if he was forgiven.

            "Truly, you have been forgiven.  You're just too afraid of becoming the Emperor again, and that is why you are having troubles passing the first level of the Empress' test.  You see, this realm you are in is not the Digital Realm.  It is the world of fears, and it is fueled by the fears of every living creature, either from the Digital World or from the human world."

            "How appropriate," the Emperor remarked in skepticism.  "You make it sound as though I don't want to be the Emperor and as though the great Emperor fear anything or anyone.  You make it sound as though I do not wish to embrace the darkness."

            "Deep down, Ken, you have the strength and understanding to repent and trust that your friends, your family, but most of all, yourself will shed light to whatever darkness that threatens you to change into your dark side now and in the future.  Only when you've embrace this feeling will you be able to conquer this obstacle."

            'You tell him,' Sam cheered Uraina on mentally.  'And I'm here also, more than ever if you need me, Ken.'

            The Emperor cackled.  "What rubbish!"

            "As you friend, let me help you with that spore of yours," Uraina offered fearlessly and he stopped laughing.   She walked closer towards Ken despite his continuous attempts at thrashing the area between them as a warning.  The Emperor continued to lash the floor with his whip until it made contact with Uraina's legs.  She didn't flinch at the pain Ken's whip inflicted upon one of her legs, causing blood to penetrate through her navy pants; she only concentrated on getting closer to Ken to eradicate the menacing plant on his head.  The Emperor gripped his whip tighter when she was only several inches away from him.  A part of him felt uneasy and livid as his personal space became invaded while another part of him felt a little embarrassed at how close she was to him, and how her eyes stared right into his for a moment that felt like an eternity.  "Don't be frightened," Uraina said, lifting her head and staring at the flower.  She raised her hands right over Ken's head, closed her eyes, and began reciting a spell in her mind, which then caused the plant to glow dark purple as it slowly wither away and to disappear.  The grip on the whip loosened, and it fell onto the ground.  "It's gone now; you don't have to worry about your anger and resentment being intensified by this foul parasite."  The Emperor let go of his whip and stared at Uraina in bewilderment when she somehow managed to eliminate the plant that infected him and began to take a few steps backwards, giving his personal space again.

            "Good job," Sam commended Uraina and she smiled pleasantly.

            Out of thin air, Tai and the other Digidestines nosily materialized into the scene with Wishmon.  "We were this close to exiting that stupid labyrinth," Von indicated, catching the attention of Uraina, Sam and Ken.  Turning to face Ken, he added concernedly, "And we want you [Ken] to join us.  Uraina?!  You're a Digidestine also?  Who's your partner?"

            "It's great to meet you, Von," Uraina started to say as Wishmon leapt into her arms.  Von looked confused.  He was a little taken back by Uraina's comment, that it was the first time she had finally met him; however, he was her _brother_, so this wouldn't have been the first time they've seen each other.  But at least, he understood that Wishmon was her Digimon partner.

            "You're alive?!" Cody asked in shock.  Uraina nodded.  "How?" he continued to ask, and she shrugged when Von walked closer to her.

            "Wishmon told us everything we needed to know back there," Sora said as she turned everyone's attention to the Emperor, who only stood there firmly observing them keenly.

            "We're all here if and when you need us, Ken," Yolei assured.

            "And as your friends, we know that you don't want to be the terrible Digimon Emperor again," Cody continued from where Yolei left off.

            "My friends?  You're here?" Ken asked rhetorically.

            "Of course, Buddy," Tai replied.

            "No one should make you do what you don't want to do, Ken, just like being an evil genius.  Remember, after battling Malomyotismon, you learnt that you can be whoever you want to be, and you wanted to be normal and kind," Davis preached as he approached Ken and tapped his shoulder gently.

            "And we won't allow you to be forced against your will in returning to your old ways," Matt uttered wholeheartedly.

            "Just believe in yourself, that you are strong enough to erase the darkness that calls for your return.  There is light in all of us; yours is strong, I can feel it," the holder of the crest of light lectured.

            "We have hope.  You do also.  Have hope in succeeding in being the kinder person you wanted to be in life, Ken," T.K. claimed just as passionately.

            "Can't he speak or something?" Davis asked no person in particular.

            "He might still be a little shock from the last move I made," Uraina spoke.

            "How can you be so confident that in the future, I will not return to being the wicked person I was?" Ken asked.

            "Because you are our friend, and we trust your loyalty.  And all of us cares for you too dearly to allow you to take the wrong path again," Joe answered.

            "That's right, Ken," Mimi agreed, and Ken's friends nodded.

            After hearing his friends out, the Emperor's clothing slowly transformed back into his normal clothes as tears was slowly from his eyes, moistening the areas around his cheeks.  Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari, T.K., Davis, and Yolei walked closer to Ken to give him a hug or to pat him on the shoulder while Cody and Von was more interested in Uraina.  Laughter from Ken's company filled the room.  After regaining their memories from Mariana, they were looking for the right time to break the news about Uraina's death to Von.  Now, Cody was interested in how she came back alive while Von was wondering where she was all this time.  However, they were both relieved that she was alive and well.  Before Cody or Von could say something to her, they were all [including Sam] automatically transported out of the world of fears and into the middle of the maze in the Digital World.

            "Not again," Davis whined.  "It took so long.  This labyrinth is enormous! Why can't you just use your magic and pop us out of this maze?  It sure is easier that way."

            "Easier yes, but all of you will not pass the second level," Uraina countered.

            "Quit your bellyaching, Davis.  We've got Izzy and his computer to lead us out," Matt reprimanded and some of the girls giggled in amusement.

            "At least, we can discuss some things while we walk out of this," Von said, trying to look on the bright side, as everyone trailed behind Izzy and his laptop.

            "Such as?" Uraina asked as she looked up at him.  She felt stinging coming from her injured leg.

            "Is Sam still here with you?" Ken asked, catching the attention of all of his friends.

            Uraina grinned as she turned her head in the direction of Sam.  "Trust me.  He's here."

            "I'm sorry about your leg.  How are you feeling?  Does it hurt too much?" Ken questioned, feeling guilty, as he stared at the blood stain on her pants.

            Uraina bent down, rolled her pants up on the side of her wounded leg, and peeked at the nasty cut.    "I'm a fast healer."  Not wanting the others to see it, she swiftly rolled her pants back down, and stood up straight to resume walking.  'It'll heal eventually, I hope—'

            "That's a relief," Willis commented.

            "Don't you recognize me, Sis?" questioned Von when he halted.

            "Sis?  I'm your sister?  I'm sorry, but I don't remember."  Suddenly everyone came to a stop.  "How can this be?" Uraina asked herself as she looked at Wishmon.

            "Von is your brother," Wishmon acknowledged.  'At least, your foster brother if what Ange tells me is true.'

            "How about we do this after we finish the test?  Mariana promised us an explanation for all her evil doings," Tai reasoned anxiously.  They nodded and continued their journey out of the maze.

            "What was everyone's worst fear?  Now, that everyone knows mine," Ken asked, trying to make conversation.

            "Mine was failing my courses," Izzy bellowed to them.

            "Mine was having no fashionable clothes to wear."

            "None of you remembering me as your friend."

            "Losing Kari."

            "Don't worry, Tai.  I'll always be there for you."  Tai smiled.

            "Being too reckless," Joe continued after Kari.  "Killing my patients instead of saving them."

            "Being so honest that I pushed everyone away," Yolei answered.

            "Lying and covering up old lies with new ones until I can't differentiate the truth from the lies I fabricated," Cody muttered, sounding very ashamed.  Noticing this, Joe whispered to him that that'll never happen.

            "Having Tai and Matt duel each other to their deaths over me," Sora answered, chuckling.  Both teenage boys blushed slightly.

            "Losing all hope."

            "Everyone around me changing into Davis," Kari joked.

            "Hm.  At least, there'll be enough of me to go around."

            "That wasn't it, Davis.  It's being isolated in the Dark Ocean where the darkness conquers."

            "Oh."

            "My worst fear was not being chosen as a Digidestined.  My Digivice, Digimon partners, and anything from the Digital World ceased to exist.  Everything relating to the Digital World and everything that resulted after I became a Digidestined didn't exist."

            "None of us had our Digivices or D-terminals back until we returned to the Digital World.  Could it be possible that our digital devices cannot be transported with us to that realm, Uraina?" Joe asked.

            "It could be possible.  But, perhaps, each of you also feared not being able to be a Digidestine.  Anyway, what did you fear the most, Davis?  Von?"

            "No comment.  The great Davis has no fears," he arrogantly replied.  'I'm so glad it was just a silly test.  Being grounded to do the chores for the rest of my life is not very realistic.'

            "Von?"

            "Huh?  Oh.  No comment either," he answered dully.  'Losing you to your biological family.'

            "Oh.  Okay."

            "Where are our Digimon by the way?" Sora inquired.  "I hope they're not in too much trouble."

            "There's your answer, Sora," Izzy said, pointing his index finger to the labyrinth's exit that was only several steps away.  Through the opening, they saw their Digimon (in usual form) all grouped together.  Their Digimon didn't notice the Digidestines, instead, their attentions were on whatever or whoever was in front of them.  Hastily and noisily, the Digidestines exited the maze, only to find two sets of their Digimon partners, each on the opposite side.

            "Which side is our Digimon on?"

            "VEEMON!" Davis shouted, ignoring Mimi's question.

            "Davis!  I'm glad you and the others are here.  All of us had to negotiate with those clones of us so all of you can return to help us digivolve," the Veemon on Davis' right answered. Happily, everyone (but Uraina) screamed out the names of their Digimon as they rushed to be by their sides.

            "What's this level about?" Tai asked Agumon and a figure materialized behind the Digidestines.

            "Return by my side, Wishmon," the figure ordered angrily.  The voice was recognizable—it belonged to the Empress Kamari herself.  They turned to face her.

            "Yes, Mistress," Wishmon replied, swiftly running towards her.

            "How dare you defy me, Wishmon?  I told you not to help Ken with his own test."

            "I'm sorry.  Are you angry?"

            "A little.  I wanted you to be ready and rejuvenated for the last level."

            "Think of it as Ken's little cheat sheet," Uraina kidded as she joined the Empress by her side.  "Of course, it'll only take them this far.  I wouldn't interfere for the last few steps."

            "Prepare yourselves for the third level; you must defeat the replicas of your very own Digimon," Mariana announced, referring to the Digi-clones.

            Grunting, the Digidestines being tested stared at their obstacle.  "Digivolve!"

            As each of their Digimon underwent digivolution, Mariana told Wishmon to stay with Uraina to watch them in their battles so she can return into her soaring base to reprogram the tests on her computers to accommodate what happened and what the last level would be.  With that, she teleported herself back into the control rooms and began typing while chanting spells to operate the machinery.

            When the Digimon all changed into their strongest states so far, the human partners joined them as they charged towards the Digi-clones.

*          *          *

To be continued….

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  It's the longest so far in this part 2.  Any question so far about the story?  If so, post it; I'll try to answer it in the chapters to come.  Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing, and have a great summer.  So far, I'm stuck at home—bored.

**Disclaimer:** Eek… I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I don't own Digimon and still I don't own it… 


	34. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, not even for a single day…. Isn't that cruel?!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in the update… ff.net was down… computer was in repair...

Dark Wargreymon for example will mean the Digi-clone of Tai's Wargreymon, etc…since they are working for the Empress

**Warnings: **Scene changes; angst and violence, and a very evil villain****

Chapter 34: **_A Bittersweet _****_Reunion_**

            "Digi-clones!  Digivolve!" Wishmon ordered on the sidelines.  The clones of the Digidestines' Digimon mimicked them in their digivolutions.  Davis and his friends gasped as they stopped their charges towards the digivolving clones.

            "Good luck, Guys!" Uraina rooted vociferously, waving her hands at the Digidestines.  Some of them waved back at her smiling, grateful for her support.

            "You'll need it," Sam added immediately, but only Uraina heard it.

            "I'm sorry, Davis, Ken.  I can't let you do that," Uraina mumbled when she noticed that some of the Digimon were in the process of DNA-digivolving.  She was about to conjure up a spell to prevent any DNA-digivolutions when she saw that the newer Digidestines' Digimon weren't able to.  'Probably low on energy.  Good thing though; if they succeeded, their powers could destroy this entire place, especially when the Digi-clones will also be forced to transform.'

            Frustration and disappointment filled the air surrounding the new Digidestines.

            "UGH!  Forget DNA-digivolving!  We can still handle those phonies!" Davis yelled egotistically.

            "Ow!" Uraina moaned as she continued to bare pain from her injured leg.  It was a horrible burning sensation, and she felt as though she was still bleeding.

            "What's the matter?" Wishmon asked her nervously.

            "Nothing.  I just felt a little twinge.  Don't worry, it's temporary," Uraina answered, trying to reassure her former Digimon partner.  'I hope,' she thought after taking a quick glance down at the bloodstain on her pants, then next to her injured leg was blood smeared on the grass and dirt.

            'Something's wrong,' Sam told himself as he glimpsed at Uraina's grave face.  "Uraina.  You don't look so good.  Maybe you should return and see a doctor."

            "Don't worry yourself about me, Sam.  I just returned from the dead; of course, I might look a little pale.  But I'm fine, and my leg is healing.  I shouldn't worry Wishmon or the others about this matter now," Uraina told Sam telepathically.

            "If you don't listen to me, you'll end up like the last time—dead."

            "Won't that be a good thing then?  I'll be able to be with you again," Uraina joked telepathically with a smirk.

            "I'm not amused by that remark, Uraina."

            "I was just joking."

            "I hope so.  I don't want you committing suicide just to be with me," Sam said sternly and a shy smile formed on her face out knowing that Ken's brother truly cared for her.  "Promise me that."

            "I promise," Uraina said aloud.

            "Good, I think," Sam commented.  'But why doesn't that make me feel better.'

            "Ah… just talking to myself again," she stuttered when she saw Wishmon looking at her strangely, and Wishmon shrugged.

            "Tell me, where's Willis other Digimon?" Uraina asked quickly.

            "Oh, that.  Willis didn't bring Kokomon.  Kokomon is running an errand for Gennai, at least that's what Mariana told me," Wishmon replied.

            "Oh.  I see," was all Uraina managed to say when her mind wandered to ponder what errand could be more important than helping his own partner in the battle.

            The test of mental and physical strength commenced.  Each Digidestine with their partners took on his or her own Digi-clone.

            "Terra Force!" Wargreymon bellowed and unleashed his attack upon his digi-clone.  With his quick reflexes, the dark Wargreymon dodged it, and then copied Wargreymon with a Terra Force attack targeted at Tai and Wargreymon.  [A/N: it's not Blackwargreymon since it's an exact duplicate of Wargreymon; the word 'dark' is only to imply that the Digimon is in league with the Empress.]  In almost the blink of an eye, Wargreymon leapt out of the way with Tai hanging on tightly.  After eluding the digi-clone's attack, Wargreymon told Tai to stay on the ground, away from danger.  Grudgingly, Tai obeyed, but continued to watch intently in hopes of helping Wargreymon in any way he could.  The other Digimon followed Wargreymon's example to keep their human partners aside, safe from danger, so they wouldn't have to worry about their safety every time they attack the clones and the clones strike back or vice versa.

            "Metal Wolf Claw," both Metalgarurumons yelled fiercely as they each exchanged successful and unsuccessful blows against the other.

            "Use something else, Metalgarurumon!" Matt shrieked from the sidelines with the other kids, on the other side from Wishmon, Uraina and Sam.  Each Digidestine [taking the test] was now paying close attention to his or her Digimon and battle.

            "Flower Cannon!" the dark Lilymon assaulted while Mimi's partner evaded it only to counter with her flower wreath attack.

            "Take that!  Now you'll be [nicer]—" Mimi cheered until the dark Lilymon ripped the wreath from her own neck.  Lilymon and Mimi gasped as the Digi-clone began bombarding flower petals at Lilymon again.

            "Wing Blade!" Sora's firebird shouted, targeting her fiery attack at the other Garudamon.  The clone absorbed the attack, adding the fire to her own.  Then both birds began pursuing each other, tackling each other, and then sending fire attacks at each other in the sky as Sora watched worriedly from below.  She was starting to lose sight of her own partner, and couldn't tell which Garudamon was her friend.

            "Horn Buster!"

            "Electro Shocker!"

            "Mega Tail Whip!" both Megasnakedramons hissed angrily, tail whipping everything and anything in their way of hurting each other.

            'Oh my.  This is very chaotic,' Uraina thought as she noticed how the battle grounds were getting destroyed.  "Everyone, back away!" she commanded everyone who wasn't physically fighting.  Hearing Uraina, they slowly take several steps away from the regions of where their own Digimon were battling.  As for the flying and dueling Digimon, the human partners made certain they weren't right below.

            "Heaven's Charm!"

            "Celestial Arrow!"

            "Glide Horn!"

            "Blast Laser!"

            "Gatling Arm!" both Gargomon shouted.  [A/N: Sorry if I spelt the names of the attacks incorrectly.]

*          *          *

            Dawna remained deep in her sleep.  Uninterrupted, she was observing the battles in her dream.  It looked as if these battles would linger until all the Digimon run out of energy.  "Armour-digivolve," Dawna mumbled continuously.  She tried to wake herself up, but she wasn't strong enough to bring herself about to arouse.  She felt her heart racing while the digital battles raged on fruitlessly.

*          *          *

            "Vulcan's Hammer!" one Zudomon assaulted while the other shielded himself and then returned the attack with the same amount of force.  Likewise, one Ankylomon would attack, and the other would dart out of the way and then return the same attack to plague the other.

            "Spiking Strike!" Ken's Stingmon yelled as he assailed the clone, that in turned used the same attack against him while both Magnaangemons were sword-fighting against each other.

            "V-Laser!" both Ex-veemons attacked and darted away from the approaching danger.  Next, they used their V-Punch attack.  Nevertheless, it was getting neither of them anywhere, for each of them took almost the same number of blows and amount of damage, and was being weakened with every assault and counter.  Each battle was getting tiring and annoying.

            'When will this end?!' Uraina screamed in her head after glancing at each battle.

            "This is a total stalemate," Sam declared.

            'This certainly is getting us nowhere,' Wishmon thought, aggravated.  "Armour [digivolve]—"

            "Wishmon!  Shhh!" Uraina immediately silenced Wishmon.

            Although Izzy didn't hear Wishmon's sudden outburst, he was pondering if there was a secret to defeating the clones.  'I still see no dark rings.  Well, that won't matter much; the pyramids are already out of commission.  If they are, they sure are obedient.  Could all of them [the clones] be of Mariana's creations?  Did the Empress specially design them to mimic our Digimon in their digivolutions and attacks?  If so, can they armour-digivolve without digi-eggs?  I'm willing to bet that they can't, that is if I wanted to bet.'

            "What is it, Izzy?" Joe asked out of concern for his friend who spaced out.

            "Huh?  Oh.  Sorry.  I was just pondering about something."

            "Oh?  What is it, Izzy?" Von queried and the Digidestines gazed curiously at Izzy.

            "Listen up, Guys.  Armour-digivolve immediately," Izzy ordered as he looked at the Digidestines that possess digi-eggs.

            "Why?" T.K. asked.

            "They can't copy that ability.  They don't have the digi-eggs to do so.  And it won't need as much energy as your Digimon would need to DNA—," Izzy rationalized before he was interrupted. 

            "And then we can try to DNA-digivolve when our Digimon regain their energy," Davis blurted out excitingly.

            "That's right!  Surely, if they cannot copy our Digimon's armour-digivolution, they cannot take it from there to DNA-digivolving like our Digimon."

            "What we need is to buy our Digimon time so they can rest in order to be able to armour-digivolve and then fuse together," Ken stated right after Yolei.

            "Leave that to us," Matt answered and the Digidestines without digi-eggs nodded in agreement.

            "Alright!  Call back your Digimon," Sora told Davis, T.K., Ken, Kari, Yolei, Cody and Willis.

            "Got it!  Ex-veemon, return!" Davis screamed.

            "What is it, Davis?!" his Ex-veemon grunted.  "Don't you realize… that I'm a little… busy!"

            "Yea, yea, yea.  Just leave the battlefield for a while!  I've got something to tell you!" Davis hollered.

            "Return!  Acquillamon!"

            "Angewomon!"

            "Magnaangemon!"

            "Stingmon!"

            "Ankylomon!"

            "Gargomon!  You too!"

            "What about them [the Digi-clones]?" Davis' Ex-veemon protested when Tai's Wargreymon interrupted the battle between both Ex-veemons.  At the same time, Matt's Metalgarurumon launched Giga Missiles at the Empress' Metalgarurumon and dark Magnaangemon; Garudamon used her Wing Blade attacks upon the dark Garudamon and dark Angewomon while Zudomon, Megakabuterimon, Lilymon and Megasnakedramon distracted their own clones as well as the clones of Ankylomon, Stingmon, Acquillamon and Gargomon.

            "Go!  NOW!" they bellowed to the Digimon that are able to armour-digivolve, and they obeyed, leaving the battlefield to join their human partners in their usual states to conserve energy.

            'What are they up to now?' Uraina asked herself as she watched all of them attentively from the other side.

            "Why do you supposed they're calling back some of their Digimon?" Wishmon asked Uraina.

            'I'm not sure.  But I do hope they've figured out the flaw of this level,' Uraina thought, and then gave Wishmon a shrug.

*          *          *

            'Why did it take so long for me to cast my spell and for it to work?' the Empress mused while she relentlessly typed instructions for the computers to follow.  'Has something gone terribly wrong?  Why was it so hard for me to close the gate to the world of fears after I opened it just for this test?  Ugh!  Never mind.  The computers are updated with the new programming.  Now, just to check on the Digidestines—' she managed before she noticed two strangers roaming about in one area of the Digital World on one of her monitors.  Mariana zoomed in on the image and realized one of the image was a Gabumon while the other was human.  She couldn't tell who the human was until she programmed the computer to change the perspective to front view in order to see the face of a man.  "Daddy?!" she shrieked and then gaped.  'What's he doing here?  I thought he lost his Digivice.  Shouldn't he be at work?  Is that his Gabumon with him?  Hm.  He'll have to wait, I need to get back down to ready Wishmon,' she urged when she discovered that the Digidestines had figured out the flaw to the Digi-clones; her clones couldn't replicated their Digimon's armour-digivolutions, and when they tried, they had returned to their rookie forms.  That was another glitch to her programming; she had programmed the clones to copy whichever digivolutions their originals went for; but since the Digi-clones didn't possess any digi-eggs, they couldn't armour-digivolve, and so they returned to their default states, which she set as the rookie forms.  'Ugh!  I should have brainwashed Ken, and make him help to construct a flawless program instead of using my magic to brainwash Von into being the decoy emperor,' was her final thought before she did a double check on the programs and the machinery.  Afterwards, she beamed herself out of the fortress and onto the battlefield where Uraina, Sam and Wishmon were, only to witness that the Digidestines followed through with their plans of armour-digivolutions and then DNA-digivolutions which allowed all of the Digidestines' Digimon to thrash the Digi-clones when the Digi-clones ran low on energy.  All of the clones were now unconscious.

            "YAY!  We did it!" Davis and Demiveemon gloated.

            "We WON!" Yolei cheered, laughing.

            "Not quite," Mariana retorted as she handed Uraina her grey D-3 and D-terminal.

            "What's this for?" Uraina questioned, hesitating to take the devices.

            "Just take it," Mariana urged as she abruptly placed them into Uraina's hands.  Uraina watched her, puzzled.  "The last battle, the test of perseverance.  It shall be fought between Uraina with Wishmon and the rest of you," Mariana explained.

            "One Digimon versus ours?  That doesn't sound right," Cody said, pitying Wishmon.

            "Wishmon will be crushed," Ken stated the obvious.

            "Have you gone daft since I left, Maria?  Don't you care when Wishmon gets thrashed by our team?"

            "Why aren't you leading Wishmon?" Uraina asked, scanning Mariana's gloomy face.

            Mariana did not answer right away.  Instead, she turned to look Wishmon in the eye, and gently rubbed her hands against Wishmon's head.  Wishmon purred, and with a weak smile, Mariana explained softly, "Be valiant, Wishmon.  Uraina can assist you to armour-digivolve.  It's her crest.  I haven't my own to aid you.  I'll be here though."

            'How thoughtful.  She's still as sweet and caring,' Davis mumbled in his head as his cheeks started to glow slightly pink.  'Why am I thinking this again?  Ugh…  Think Kari thoughts—' 

            "Don't worry.  We'll do our best!" Uraina exclaimed boldly, winking to Mariana.

            "Are you blushing, Davis?  Or having a fever?" Tai murmured to Davis and then nudged him when he noticed that Davis was looked straight at Mariana continued to stroke Wishmon's head.

            "Ouch!" Davis yelped.  "Tai!"

            "Is everyone ready?" Mariana inquired as she stopped stroking Wishmon and glimpsed at everyone around her.  Davis had quickly regained his composure.  They gave thumbs-ups.

            "Digivolve!" all of the Digidestines, except Mariana, screamed.

            "Wishmon… digivolved… to… Tykylomon!"  Everyone watched closely as the Digimon transformed into their strongest levels so far with the remaining energy they had.  The Digidestines' Digimon were only able to digivolve to their champion forms while Wishmon was able to change into an ultimate.

            'Fourteen weary champions versus one charged-up ultimate.  That should be fair enough,' Mariana reassured herself mentally.

*          *          *

            "Where are you taking me, Gabumon?" Kamari's dad questioned as he trailed behind a Gabumon.

            "It's been a long time since we've seen each other.  And you wondered where I was.  Well, I was guarding something for your daughter."

            "My daughter?" Mr. Chaikary repeated curiously.  'Which one?'

            "That's correct, Partner.  It's for Kamari."

            "How do you know all this?"

            "Well, that's a little secret I can't share with you yet."

            "Oh?  Then, what are you guarding for my Mariana?"

            "Um… you'll see soon enough."

*          *          *

            "UGH!" Tykylomon grunted when she was hit by Greymon's Nova Blast, followed by Birdramon's Meteor Wing, Angemon's Hand of Fate, and Ex-veemon's V-Laser.  Instantly, she became a victim to Stingmon's Spiking Strike.  And not given enough time to recover, Tykylomon wasn't able to defend against Gargomon's Gatling Arm.  Severely injured, Tykylomon collapsed to the ground.

            "Tykylomon!  GET UP!" Mariana commanded rigorously but Tykylomon made several attempts to get up, she quickly fell back down onto the grass, almost motionless.

            "How about you pass us, Mariana?  Tykylomon won't be able to take anymore of our attacks," Gatomon recommended sympathetically.

            "Call it quits, Sis," Von uttered as he glanced at Uraina.

            'I still don't recall Von being my brother.'

            "Don't listen to your brother, Uraina.  This battle isn't over.  Tykylomon!  Get up and WIN!  For crying out loud, you can do better than this, Tykylomon.  You just can't surrender to these weaklings!"

            "Hey!  I resent that," Ex-Veemon complained against Mariana's remark when Tykylomon struggled to get up again.

            'You're right.  I can do way better than this,' Tykylomon reminded herself, willing herself back on her paws with all her strength.

            "Use your special ability!" Uraina suggested.

            "Are you certain?" Mariana posed, looking at Uraina worriedly.  "You look kinda pale."

            "Not to concern yourself.  I'm just fine.  Tykylomon.  Do it now!"

            "Multiplication Activation!" Tykylomon shouted, and instantly, the number of Tykylmon multiplied to produce a total of seven Tykylomons.  Each Tykylomon challenged two of the Digidestines' Digimon.  And again, the bitter battles resumed so that the worthiness of each Digidestine and each Digidestine's Digimon can be measured and be determined to be superior to others.

            "Tell me, Mariana.  Why can't Uraina remember me?  Did you cast a forgetfulness spell on her?" Von asked suspiciously, but Uraina paid no attention to his question concerning her.  Instead, she watched the battles attentively.

            "No.  I didn't.  She had probably blocked it from herself.  Maybe I can unblock it," Mariana replied, and then closed her eyes and conjured up a spell to help Uraina remember Von and her family (foster).

            "Aaahhh!" Uraina shrieked, and began to hyperventilate as memories of her past with Von and her (foster) family rapidly replayed in her mind.  The Digidestines' Digimon continued to fight tiredly.  "Von?" Uraina murmured as she advanced towards Von, who was only several steps away.

            "I won't want to intrude on your reunion, but how about a little help here, Uraina?" Mariana interrupted as the Tykylomons were being plummeted by the other Digimons.  In obedience, Uraina stopped her advance towards her forgotten (foster) brother to activate the Digi-egg of Forgiveness.  She beamed a smile and then shrugged at Von, implying to him that their moment will have to wait until after the battle.

            All of the Tykylomons regrouped to combine back into one, and then to de-digivolve into Wishmon.  Next, Uraina hollered, "Digi-armor Energize!"

            "Wishmon… armour-digivolved to… Anamon.  Cosmic Wings of Chaos!" Anamon flew higher and spun around; her grey wings shot out grey rays towards her rival Digimons.  Greymon and the others began dodging the streaks of grey light as more of them were launched by Anamon in her continuous rotation.

*          *          *

            "So, this is what you've been safeguarding for my daughter?" Mr. Chaikary questioned rhetorically as he stared at a blue shaded digi-egg buried under a small pool of water.  There were six points poking upwards—three sets of two points with the same height.  On the digital egg, two wavy lines ran across horizontally like a river while four contours lines in the shape of raindrops overlapped the lines two times.

            "It's a digi-egg to help Wishmon to armour-digivolve," Gabumon revealed.

            "Oh.  That's new.  Back in those days, you and I never heard of this.  Tell me, is this what was taking up all your time."

            "Practically yes.  I'm bounded as a Digimon to serve the four guardians of the Digital World; I accepted their offer of protecting this special digi-egg until the right Digidestine comes to claim it again."

            Eyes still affixed on the digi-egg, he stooped down to lift it out of the water, but couldn't.  He gave up, letting out a tired sigh.  "It's so heavy, Gabumon.  How is Mariana going to pick it up?"

            "Bring your daughter here.  It is time for her to obtain it.  It is predicted that today will be my last day to safeguard this treasure."

            "Oh?  Do you know where [she is]—" Mr. Chaikary began to asked when a flock of Biyomons flew out nosily from a forest of trees in madness.

            "She must be over there, in the other sector.  Bring your daughter here now, please.  Before the dark storm comes," Gabumon requested desperately as Gabumon stared straight up, looking at the grey clouds that were beginning to shroud over the region.  'Before she is lost in the storm of darkness.  She must be saved before the digi-egg rejects her.  She must reclaim her digi-egg before the darkness taints her.'  Mr. Chaikary looked up at the darkening skies, and then at Gabumon to see the worried expression he wore.  Mr. Chaikary nodded obediently, waved a temporary goodbye and then left in the direction of where the Biyomons fled from; his instincts told him that there was something his Digimon was too frightened to reveal to him.

            Gradually, Mr. Chaikary picked up his pace.  The noises of the battles the Digidestines' Digimon were engaged in guided him, guided him till he walked out of a forest and into a clearing, an open field where the last level of Empress' test was being held.  "Sweetie!" he jovially greeted her as he ran to embrace his second daughter.

            "Dadddy?" Mariana mumbled, stunned by his presence and by his hug.  "What are you doing here?  Uraina and I are kinda busy.  The test isn't over yet."

            "Uraina?!  Is she Uraina?" Mr. Chaikary asked as he walked closer to Uraina and studied her physical appearance.  Uraina was a little bit shaky, and Anamon sensed her uneasiness.  'Long, wavy, green hair and green eyes.  Is she who I've been looking for?  Is she the one who Dawna claimed to be my Uraina?'

            "What's the matter?" Anamon yelled back as she made multiple copies of herself with her special ability, Multiplication Activation.

            "Don't worry!  Pay attention to the battle!" the young Empress commanded.  Seven Anamon shrugged and then a set of bow and arrow shaped like a lightning bolt materialized into existence in each Anamon's hands.  Skillfully, each Anamon released an arrow of lightning that paralyzes any Digimon on contact, and let out a scream of 'Lightning Arrow!'

            Mariana turned to look at her dad, who was acting stranger than ever.  "Daddy?  You're scaring Von's sister."

            "Sir?" Von asked as Uraina darted behind him for safety.  Davis and his friends paid attention to both the battles and the situation, but decided it was best not to get into someone else's personal business.  Instead, they would watch how things would play out for Uraina.

            "Daddy?" Mariana asked again.

            "When's your birthday, Uraina?" Mr. Chaikary asked with his eyes transfixed on her face as Uraina peered from Von's left shoulders.

            Uraina's mouth went dry.  She had never really met Kamari's dad face to face, and this first encounter was scaring the life out of her.  "Um… November… 12th, Sir…. The same as your daughter." she stammered, her voice sounding a bit shaky.

            "Uraina," Sam muttered as he backed her up.  Uraina looked behind her, and saw Sam, who smiled reassuringly.

            "November 12th?  Are you two years younger than Kamari?" Mr. Chaikary continued to ask.  Interrupted, Uraina turned to face them, nodding and shrugging.

            "Why do you ask, Daddy?" Mariana injured, puzzled.

            Mr. Chaikary glanced at Mariana, beaming a smile.  "I have a surprise for you."

            "Oh?"

            "You see, a long long long time ago—"

            "Just, cut to the chase, Daddy."

            "Alright, Sweetie.  You see, before you, your mom and I had a daughter.  Her name—"

            "You don't suspect it's Uraina?!  Do you?  She's Von's sister.  Right, Von?"

            'Oh my gosh.  The day I've feared have come to pass.  He may be her biological father.'  "Um…" Von stuttered.  "You need to be more specific."

            "Huh?  Von!" Mariana scolded.

            "Alright, alright!  I think it's time for me to share with you a little secret, Uraina," Von started to say as he turned to face Uraina.  Her heart pounded faster, and she held her breath; Sam hopelessly tried to hold her hands in anticipation of anything that would traumatize her.  "You should sit down first," Von advised but Uraina stood firmly, either too paralyzed or in strength.  "Okay then.  This is what I know.  I'm not— I'm not your real brother.  We aren't… blood-related," he faltered, and abruptly Uraina jumped out from behind him.

            'What madness is this?!  First, Von told me I'm his sister.  Then I believed him, and now he tells me I'm not his biological sister!'  Uraina's head began to hurt.

            Without warning, Mr. Chaikary went to hug her tightly, whispering in her ears, 'You're Uraina, Uraina Chaikary.  I remembered your mother naming you Uraina."

            "Daddy!  This is a serious matter.  Although Von may not be her biological brother, that doesn't make that she's a Chaikary," Mariana reasoned and her dad released his hug to face his younger daughter.

            "I can prove it," Mr. Chaikary asserted as he walked closer to Kamari.

            "Oh?"

            "Remember that birthmark on your upper back near your left shoulder, well, your older sister, was born with the same birthmark; your older sister has the same mark on the same area on her body," he whispered into Kamari's ears.

            'The same scar?  The same puny justice scale weighing a star on each side?' Mariana asked herself in disbelief.  'I still can't figure out why I would have such a bizarre scar.'

            "Go see if she has it," her dad suggested softly, and Mariana nodded absent-mindedly.

            Mariana walked towards Uraina, and mumbled something into her ears, probably asking Uraina for permission to see the upper portion on her back near her left shoulder, for Uraina allowed Mariana to peek under her shirt from the neck opening to determine if there was such a birthmark on Uraina.  Mariana gasped when she spotted the scar—the same scar her body bore.  All human eyes paid attention to her next actions.  She remained silent as she absorbed all the information she was shown.  Out of the blue, tears shed from the Empress' eyes.  Mariana hugged Uraina, crying out happily in Uraina's eyes, "Sister.  You are my sister.  What Daddy said about you was true."

            'Remarkable,' Izzy thought to himself.

            'Sister?!  Kamari's got the same birthmark as me?!  Does this mean I'm truly blood-related to the Chaikary family?' Uraina thought, shocked.  Sam and Von stood behind her, watching Mariana and Uraina in bewilderment with the other humans.  "Sister," Uraina muttered into Mariana's ears and returned Mariana's embrace.  Tears ran down from her own eyes, and the pain resulting from her head slowly faded. 

            "Ah-hem.  I hate to barge in, but your Digimon has become outnumbered," a voice said weakly.  The two sisters looked around, and realized that there was only one Anamon left, and she was too exhausted to continue.

            "Anamon," Uraina mumbled solemnly and Anamon de-digivolved into her rookie form as Gurumon, who was a smaller version of Wishmon with several exceptions including larger paws.

            "She's out of juice, I'm afraid," Mariana told the Digidestines, smirking.  "I hereby declare all of you a pass."

            "Mission complete, Sis.  Now you have a _real social life," Uraina said and winked at her, who blushed slightly and rolled her eyes as she transformed her Empress attire into normal clothes using her disguise pen._

*          *          *

            Meanwhile, Dawna finally woke up in a panic.  Her dream had already informed her about the battles and the results, but why did it stop when the mission was fulfilled?  That plagued her mind, but not as much the well being of the two sisters.  'It's about to—' she thought until the computer projected a small figure in front of her.  "Gennai?!"

            "Almost in the flesh," he commented.  "It's time for you to come with me."

            Dawna tilted her head, puzzled by his words.  "To the Digital World?  Why?"

            "The last part of the prophecy is coming to pass.  You must follow me promptly," he urged on.

            "Um… okay.  But what proph—" Dawna stuttered until a bright white light embodied her and transported her into somewhere of the digital realm.

*          *          *

The Digidestines' Digimon also de-digvolved into their in-training forms, tired from the continuous battles while their human partners noisily rejoiced about their victory.  Uraina stared at all of them proudly with a smile, and then turned to face the invisible Sam.  "Um… Are…  Um…" she stammered and then finally stopped to stare into his eyes with sadness.  'I guess—" she started to say until Sam faded out.  'Sam?!' she cried out mentally when she was unable to see him.

            "HEY!  Janoiry!!!" bellowed a Gabumon emerging out from the trees with something in his paws.

            "Gabumon?" Mr. Chaikary uttered excitingly.  All of them focused their attention on the approaching Gabumon with what appeared to be a digi-egg in his paws.

            "What's—" Mariana was about to ask when there was loud rustling of the leaves coming from the forest behind Uraina and her.

            "Shhh."  All of them heard the noise also.  Quickly, they pinpointed the area of the sound.  The Digimons tried to digivolve, but failed.  They were too exhausted.  At least, hopefully, they won't be outnumbered by whatever hidden danger that may erupt without notice.  The rustling had stopped and a cold wind, coming from the area where Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon exited, brushed against them.  Some of them flinched.

            "It's the storm.  It's—" Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon started to say when the noise of heavy precipitation from the other sector could be heard.

            "How—" started Mariana as a scream broke out from her older sister who was merely a few metres behind her.

            "URAINA!" all of them hollered at the realization that she was being held captive at the mercy of an old enemy.  Uraina's hands were forced back.  Grunting, she struggled to escape; but the grip of the stranger behind her was too strong for her weak body.

            "It's Daemon!" Motimon exclaimed, shocked like the rest of his friends as Daemon tied Uraina's hands together with a rope.

*          *          *

To be continued….

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite the little cliffhanger… *Sorry*… Next chapter, which should be last, will include Azulongmon… If it turns out to be too long, I may split it into two chapters… Thanks for reading and reviewing.  Special thanks to heath 999 for reading and reviewing this story and the story preceding this.


	35. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**A/N:** I've decided to cut the planned final chapter into two… it was getting really long as I was typing it up…. (I decided not to make a sequel to this, so the anticipated last chapter is longer than I initially planned for… protest about that if you want on the review board…) There are several whole new twists to the story…. Oh, this chapter is where Azulongmon gives his famous history lesson with Gennai… Won't they find it fun? Lol… enjoy.

Chapter 35: **_Sacrifices _**__

"Let me go, you, evil creature!  Let me go!!! NOW!" Uraina snarled, but that only frustrated and hurt her more.  The agonizing stinging from her leg was still there, and this new situation of being taken hostage to be victimized severely wasn't going to eradicate the throbbing she was undergoing.  Sensing it was useless to keep reminding herself of her injury, she vanquished the thoughts of pain and concentrated on a spell to get out of the mess.__

            'Why hasn't Daemon fall asleep yet?!  Why isn't my magic working?  GRRR!' She tried to break away from the villainous creature, but to no avail.  She could have sworn that it wasn't only Daemon who was really holding her back, but some invisible force.  Besides the grip she felt from Daemon on her wrists, she felt something tightly clutching her ankles and arms to prevent her from escaping.  Her breathing became heavier and much faster until her exhausted body caused her to fall unconscious to the ground.

            'Uraina!' Tai cried out to himself as a scene of Uraina reaching out for his hand as she fell into a large black hole flashed in his head.  'No!  Am I dreaming?'

            'Is this what Dawna predicted was going to befall upon my two daughters?'

            "Errr!!!" all the chosen Digimon retorted.  Provoked, they (not Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon) charged towards Daemon with their attacks while Gabumon burrowed a small hole in the ground and gently placed the digi-egg in his possession into the hole.  After that, he aided the other Digimons against the enemy.  However, none of their attacks were able to even lay a scratch on Daemon.

            "I must commend you my dear.  You've made my life a lot easier, seeing that all of your pathetic little ruts [the Digimon] are too feeble to stop me," Daemon said defiantly and laughed maliciously.

            "Why are you here?" demanded Tai irately.

            "Keep away from Ken!" Davis warned as he shielded Ken when Daemon slid closer to Ken and Kamari.  At the same time, Sam, Tai and Von hurried by Uraina's body to see how she was doing.  She was barely breathing; her pulse remained weak.

            "I'm not after—" Daemon stated with a wicked smirk on his face until the young empress thrust her body forward in an attempt to throw Daemon over.

            "Maria!" Davis and the others cried out in shock when her effort backfired.  Somehow, Daemon was able to swing both of her hands back and clenched her wrists together.

            "Stay back or she gets it," Daemon threatened as he quickly fastened a rope around her wrists while she struggled, kicking futilely.

            Mentally, she chanted a spell; unfortunately, her magic was also out of commission so to speak.  'Ludicrous spell!' she cursed.

            Smirking triumphantly, Daemon took out a small electronic device from a camouflaged pocket around his waist, and held it close to Kamari's neck.  "Like I was about to say before, I'm not after the dishonourable emperor; I'm after the spores of the empress.  I've waited over two millennia for this moment," he paused.

            'Two millennia?' Sora asked herself.

            'For what?!' T.K. pondered.

            'If he's after Mariana for her spores, that means he attacked Uraina for hers also.  How come I didn't know about their spores?  I thought I was the only one besides those kids in the van with me.'

            "The moment of extracting samples of the first generation spores.  And this time, nothing will stop me.  Absolutely nothing!" Daemon continued, and Mariana began to pant.

            "I don't remember being implanted with spores!  Foolish being, you, delusional daft!  You will not have the pleasure or privilege of extracting anything from me!" a defiant Kamari snapped with a smirk.  "Digivolve to Tykylomon and attack him—"

            Her partner tried to digivolve, but only failure resulted.  "Mistress!"  She darted towards Daemon, but an invisible force tossed her aside.

            "This time, I shall savour my revenge upon you, my dear," Daemon gloated, "and become the most power creature of all realms!"

            "Maria!" Davis called out as Daemon slowly moved his electronic device closer to the empress' neck.

            'Take care—' Mariana started to murmur in her head before her head lowered out of exhaustion.  Bright streaks of white light shot from the same digi-egg that Gabumon had been safe-keeping towards Mariana.  Despising the light, Daemon let go of his hostage recklessly.

            'Fascinating,' Izzy commented at the sight as he analyzed the situation with his laptop.  'The Digi-egg of Purity, a legendary digi-egg thought to have been destroyed during the digital wars,' he started to mentally read the data from his laptop.

            'Stupid digi-egg!  GRRR!  Egg of Purity!' Daemon growled mentally as the rays embodied Mariana completely and untied the ropes around her wrists.

Next, the rays pulled her towards the digi-egg.  When Mariana was soaring right above it, the digi-egg ascended.  She reached out her hands to receive it.  Upon contact, the colour of the rays changed into the colours of the rainbow, and caused fiendish purplish glow radiated at the back of Mariana's neck.  'Some believed that the egg has powers able to wash away any darkness implanted within its owner or anyone the owner chosen to purify….' Izzy continued to read.  Emitted out also were the digital spores once implanted into the empress' body mysteriously.  As they were cleansed out of Mariana's body, they vanished bit by bit until no spore was remaining.  When the process of purification was achieved, her body stopped radiating and her feet touched the ground once again.  The digi-egg entered Mariana's D-terminal, which was still on the ground beside the grey digivice.  Mariana glared daggers at Daemon for his attempts to capture her and her sister.  She didn't feel weak anymore.  Instead, she could feel her whole body functioning better than before, and even her Digimon returned to her champion form.

            "Forget the rebellious empress.  Go after her sister!  We can still get the spores we came for from her,"  Daemon shouted as though he was commanding his henchmen.  Another bizarre thing started to happen.  Uraina's body was suddenly lifted up, perhaps by invisible or camouflaged creatures, as Wishmon changed into Tykylomon.

            "How is he able to do that?" Yolei questioned as Uraina's body floated towards Daemon.

            "I've got some new friends and attacks.  All thanks to the Dark Ocean you and your pathetic friends sent me to," Daemon answered in satisfaction when her body was only a metre away as Mariana got onto Tykylomon's back.  "We haven't lost yet—"

            "But I won't let you win!" Mariana vowed as she charged towards Daemon on Tykylomon.  But before she could reach Daemon to steal back her sister, he waved one of his hands and two strong gust of wind blasted from his palm and one of them shot straight into Mariana while the other hit Tykylomon.  "Aaahhh!" the empress shrieked as Daemon laughed spitefully.  The winds were fierce enough to hurl Mariana's body and Tykylomon's body around in different directions.  Mariana's body severely bumped against the truck of a large tree, causing her body to collapse to the ground and lose consciousness while Tykylomon quickly flapped her wings to slow down her acceleration towards another trunk which allowed her to minimize her injuries when her body collided into it.  Likewise, Tykylomon fainted, but she also, changed back into Wishmon.  Mariana's father rushed by his younger daughter's side and discovered that the back of her head was bleeding at a rapid pace.  Tears raced down from his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

            "That was fun," Daemon said with a wicked grin.  "Now let's go," he declared and several figures revealed themselves around Uraina.  They were digital creatures none of the Digidestines or their Digimon has ever seen.  Dressed in large black cloaks that concealed their truth appearances did not hide the fact that all of them had no feet or paws.  What's visible about them were the deep scarlet eyes, and their hands and tails being gaseous, implying that their entire body was gaseous and digital. Two of them were holding Uraina in the mid-air while several others stood defensively beside Daemon.

"Not so fast!" a voice coming from behind interjected.  All of them looked in the direction of the noise, and discovered it was Dawna.  But why were her hands hiding behind her back?  With her was a young Gennai.

            Dawna examined the situation, glancing back and fro.  Her head twitched when she saw Mariana and Wishmon down and Uraina in Daemon's grasp.  Dawna and Gennai spotted the D-terminal and grey D-3.  At a snail's pace both of them walked towards the devices and then tried to conceal them behind their bodies.

            "What the heck are you interfering for?!  You have no business in this matter!" Daemon demanded angrily of Gennai.  "I hate being interrupted!"

            "Who are your ghostly friends?" Dawna asked as Gennai snooped down and grabbed the devices.

            "They're the shadow dwellers from the Dark Ocean," Gennai spoke.  "It seems that they've allied themselves with Daemon."

            "A brilliant deduction," Daemon started off sarcastically.  "They are called Darkshadowmon.  You can get to know them later; I'm late for my victory party."  He was about to take off with his shadow dweller friends.

            "Change in plans," Dawna indicated as she brought her hands forwards, revealing a glowing flower bud shaped digi-egg in her possession.  The upper portion consisted of small two layers, one overlapping the other.  The white was folded under the black.  The lower portion, being the largest, consisted of a blue pair of symbol over the grey background.  The symbol resembled a circle with a line that cuts through it to divide one part of the circle into an arc as well as six triangles that enclosed it.  Basically, it was like an eclipse with six triangles that circles it like the rays of the sun.  The radiation spread over to Wishmon; the white light lifted her back onto her paws and she armour-digivolved unconsciously in a flash.  "Meet Shadowwomon," she smirked as the upgraded Wishmon, now Shadowwomon, blinked her eyes opened.  Shadowwomon bore a resemblance to Daemon's henchmen.  However, she had grey eyes, and the same symbol on the digi-egg was found embroidered on front of her grey cloak's hood. Shadowwomon brought her grey furry hands (paws, but they look more like hands now) out from underneath the cloak, revealing a staff.  In the middle of the staff was an hour-glass with flower petals on each end, while on the outer ends were two metallic rods.

            "We should help her," T.K.'s Digimon said weakly.

            "Sorry, but all of you are still too weak to battle," Sora replied.

            "The digital gatekeeper of the realms," Daemon mumbled furiously as he clenched his teeth when his henchmen placed Uraina's body lightly onto the ground and Ken, Von and Gennai quickly moved in and seized her body for her own safety.  The henchmen seized their accomplice and forced Daemon to kneel in front of Shadowwomon with them, "Double-crossers," he grunted wrathfully.

            "Give yourselves some time to regain your strength," Joe advised.  "If we go in now, we're bound to lose and get in the way.  Retreat for now, then strike again."

            "Gatekeeper," the Shadowmons uttered in unison as they lowered their heads to her while kneeling down somehow.  Daemon struggled to escape their grasps, but their grips were too great.  For a bunch of silly gaseous beings, their strength was immense.

            Shadowwomon said nothing.  Instead, with her right hand, she held onto the hour glass and spun it so fast that a large twister was produced and it engulfed Daemon and his henchmen.  The staff stopped spinning, and now, she turned the hour glass.  A few clicks were barely heard over the screams of the villains, and the metallic rods slid into the flower petals magically.  "What is she doing?" Yolei asked as Shadowwomon pointed her staff at the twister that contained Daemon and the Shadowmons.

            "Blazing Sands!" Shadowwomon shouted, finally saying her first set of words after transforming, as small particles of never-ending sand were bombarded at the enemies from the hour glass and through the flower.  Daemon and the Shadowmons continued to scream as the sands of time smacked right into them and caused little fires to be ignited.  The flames gradually grew larger as it became mixed with the wind of the twister, and seeing that the fire was large enough, Shadowwomon stopped blasting sand.

            Meanwhile, Mr. Chaikary tended to Uraina.  Everyone attention was either on the Chaikary sisters or the continuing battle.  'The Digi-egg of Eternity; it is believed that the gatekeeper of time and the realms once possessed this digi-egg ever since the birth of the Digital World.  However, it cannot be confirmed if the human gatekeeper with her Digimon were for real.  All that is for sure is that over the years, the digi-egg disappeared.  Some believed that it will show itself when the human gatekeeper returns to the Digital World to reclaim it,' Izzy read to himself from his laptop when he decided to look up on the new digi-egg.

            The sight and the smell of the air were mind-boggling. They were being scorched within the twister.  The smoke was being accumulated and some of them began coughing due to the extreme closeness to the fire.  Strangely enough, Gennai, the Digidestines and their Digimon could not feel the heat of the fire.  Next, the metallic rods slid out again.   She spun her staff in the other direction to complete only one circular spin to draw a circle right in front of the twister in the mid-air.  "Planetary Gates," she uttered and the circle she drew with her staff grew large enough to fit the twister.  "Open," she commanded, and a black portal opened within the inside the circle.  "Transport," she ordered and twister was sucked into the dark area of the circle along with its components into another location.  Automatically, the portal closed, but the outlining of the circle remained until Shadowwomon whispered, "The world of fears."  The task of removing Daemon and the Shadowmons from the digital realm was carried out in mere seconds, and Shadowwomon de-digivolved back into Wishmon.

            "Impressive," Dawna complimented, smiling proudly at Wishmon.

            "The storm in the other sector has passed," Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon muttered.  The in-training form Digimons regained their strength and changed back into their usual states, as rookies or as champions.

            "The first prophecy has been fulfilled.  The three ancient Digidestines have returned to the Digital World," Gennai started to say when fluffy packs of white clouds shrouded over them, and Azulongmon emerged from behind them.

            "Long time no see, Azulongmon," Agumon uttered as they stared upwards.

            "We should get those two to the hospital straight away," Joe counseled.

            "Erm…. I guess this is a bad time for me to nag you about explaining things to us, isn't it, Maria?" he mumbled as he toyed around with Mariana's ponytail, curling the ends around his finger.  Mr. Chaikary looked at him, and managed only a weak reassuring smile.

            "That's what I'm here for—to explain some of the things that had been going on," Azulongmon spoke in a strong voice.

            "How are we supposed to get rid of the spores inside of Uraina's body?" Tai posed.

            "I'm not sure.  I was hoping that the Digi-egg of Purity will cleanse her sister of it also," Dawna replied and shrugged.  'I guess it either ran out of juice or only works on its owner."

            "At least, Daemon's temporarily out of commission," Matt's Gabumon remarked.

            "Better than out of commission.  He along with his friends should be experiencing their worst fears, which is basically good for us," Wishmon corrected.

            "Digi-port open!" Yolei shouted as she opened the digital portal on Izzy's laptop.

            "AH-HEM!" a voice barked almost angrily.

            "Kids, take my advice on this, don't ignore the guardian.  He's here to explain things that all of you will find rather important and helpful to know."

            "Oh.  Sorry."

            "Much better.  Now, some of you send the two sisters immediately to the hospital," Azulongmon spoke, feeling now more appreciated for making his presence.  They nodded.

            Tai, Joe, Von, Ken, Yolei, Davis and Wishmon offered to help Mr. Chaikary rush his daughters to the nearest medical centre; Sam also tagged along with them.  The rest of them sat on the grass, gathering themselves beneath Azulongmon, eagerly awaiting the sovereign's great speech.

            "Alright then," Azulongmon started off.  "Once upon a time, long, long, long ago—" 

            "Over two millennia ago," Gennai interrupted.

            "What's this about again?" Matt asked, scratching his head.

            "Please don't let it be a long and boring history lesson," Mimi begged.

            "Where's Kokomon?" Terriermon asked Willis.

            "Erm.  He's doing something for me.  Anyway, let's get on with the show, I don't have all day.  Trying to get you and those girls back to the second Earth will require a lot of work." Azulongmon pointed out as he glanced at Dawna.

            "Oh?  In that case then, we appreciate it," Dawna said gratefully.  'Maybe I should have gone with Davis and the others to the hospital, even if I don't have my magical powers anymore.'

            "Good.  Now for the 'short' history lesson," Gennai urged on.

            "And no more interruptions," Azulongmon paused and waited for the Digidestines and the Digimons to answer back a yes before continuing.  "Over two millennia ago, the light reigns over the darkness.  But when the digital wars erupted, chaos followed until the Digital World was destroyed and reconfigured again.  And that took a few centuries.  However, what's more important to note is why and how the digital wars erupted?  What triggered it?  And so to assess that, what all of you need to know is what went on before the digital wars."

            'I think I should tape this with my laptop so we won't forget.'

            "You see, before the digital wars, there were the ancient Digidestines.  And the first set of three Digidestines was given certain tasks to perform in the Digital World.  Belonging to this set were Dawna, Uraina and Kamari."

            "…??"

            "All three of them were alive back then?" Mimi asked in disbelief.

            "In one of their past lives, they were the first set of human chosen by the four sovereigns.  And all four of us pooled some of our powers and entrusted them with it so that they use it only for the benefit of the Digital World."

            "I'm confused now.  I thought I was from another Earth.  When Kamari, Uraina and I are to unite to become one, neither of us will exist separately, but as part as the teen called Faith."

"All will be reveal in due time," Azulongmon answered dully.

            'Er.  That's what they all say,' the kids thought.

            "Back in those days, they had different names, but the same type of Digimon.  All three young ladies were accompanied by Wishmons."

            "So, where are the other two Wishmons?  And is Wishmon's true partner today then?" Gatmon queried.

            "I'll be getting to that.  Be patient.  Dawna was in charge of the gates to all realms and times, so she was often considered 'Gatekeeper'.  Kamari's duty included judging all potential Digidestines and their Digimons of their worthiness to determine who will remain as the chosen few to protect our divine realm against any dark forces."

            "And if they should fail?" Matt questioned abruptly.

            "They lose all their memories concerning their adventures as Digidestines.  Their Digimons would also suffer a similar fate."

            "What about the digivices?"

            "It wasn't until near the end of the first half of the second millennia that the digivices and D-terminals were invented.  And as for the digi-eggs, those were scarce, since the realm was still very young."

            "Just like that they lose their memories?!" Izamon hissed, upset.

            "Yes and no; those who failed are allowed to do a second try if they could persuade Uraina to get her younger sister to give them a retest."

            "Oh?"

            "Why was I given the task of maintaining time and the portals?"

            "Uraina was around fourteen while her sister was around twelve at that time.  You were the oldest of the three—sixteen years old.  Ah, sweet sixteen.  You clung yourself to Gennai," Azulongmon replied, chuckling.  The others glanced at the young Gennai and were stunned.  For the first time ever, his cheeks were pinkish.  Was he embarrassed?

            "Hm?"

            "Gr!  You were definitely a pain in the neck.  You couldn't stop with the questioning, and you were practically trying to become my shadow," snapped Gennai and began glaring at Azulongmon.  'You didn't need to mention that now.'

            'Was I that uncontrollable and immature?' Dawna asked herself thoughtfully.  She recalled the earlier years of her life with her aunt, and was reminded how hyper and wild she was.  Then she giggled quietly to herself.  'Man, this craziness doesn't fade away, does it?'

            "You were assigned to be Gennai's apprentice.  You protested at first, but then you finally settled down and accepted the role of being his student."

            "Oh really?"

            "Erm.  Get to the point please," hurried Gennai grumpily.

            Now all of the kids along with the chosen Digimons were getting a little confused.  'Uh?'

            "Okay.  Things were off to an excellent start.  All three of you were very happy, especially you [Dawna].  You were quite a handful for poor Gennai, even if he was in his early twenties."

            "I told you I required backup."

            "For what?  Both of you were really enjoying each other's company."

            "She was stubborn, and she destroyed things."

            "She was merely curious and merely experimenting.  And besides you gotten used to it."

            "Erm….  No comments."

            "Anyway, the peace in the Digital World was maintained extremely well for the next two years after the first arrival of the original Digidestines.  Individually, the members of the third set of Digidestines were being tested over a period of time by Kamari.  There was a distinctive member of this group, and he was like the black sheep.  All of us expected him to pass, but when he experienced his failure, he was proven to be unworthy.  And this was the first time any Digidestine had failed his own test.  His Digimon didn't take it too well also."

            "Gosh.  Cut the guy some slack.  Everybody fails once in a while," Izzy said surprisingly.

            "Hm.  Anyway, he survived all her brutal and physical tests.  However, she sensed something dark about him when he made unlikely approaches in the test of the mind and the heart, such as conquering his worst fear.  Because of that feeling, she did not pass him and he resented that.  He vowed that he would return for his stolen victory."

            'Interesting.  But why hasn't he told us the name of this Digidestine?' Izzy pondered as he continued to listen.  'What was the name of his Digimon?'

            'Er.  Why am I stuck here listening to Azulongmon's long and boring bed-time digital story?  I should be by Uraina's bedside, or Kamari's!  All because Wishmon insisted for me to stay here to see if Azulongmon or Gennai has a way to help them.  What's the use of giving a girl magical powers if one day she will wake up to find out that all she's got no more magic left inside?!  Grrr!' Dawna thought, annoyed, as Azulongmon continued to lecture them about the history of the Digidestines and the cause of the digital wars.

            "Ange?" Willis asked.

            "Ah?  Um???  What is it?"

            "Oh, nothing, it just seemed that you zoned out," Matt murmured.

            "I won't blame you.  Half of this stuff so far is rather unimportant to me," Izamon hissed to Dawna.

            "I beg to differ.  This is intriguing.  We're exploring the history of this realm second-hand," Izzy whispered to them so Azulongmon won't hear.

            "Shhh, I'm trying to listen," Sora scolded as quietly as she could, and all of them muted themselves.

            "… slyly he befriended the judge's sister, Uraina.  He told her what he wanted her to believe, and naively she believed his every word.  Meanwhile, Dawna was relieved of her apprenticeship status—"

            "What you do mean by 'relieved'?" Cody questioned.

            "Well, you see, during the two years, Gennai and Dawna had built a strong relationship."

            "You mean good friends?" Matt's Gabumon queried.

            "More."

            "More???"

            "Affirmative.  More than friends."

            "You mean—"

            "Yup," Azulongmon confirmed, and Dawna glimpsed at Gennai strangely.  He looked away.

            "Do you really have to bring this up again, Sir?" Gennai asked in a voice that pleaded for the discussion about him to end.

            "Of course, I'm afraid.  I know how sensitive you are about the matter—"

            "Why sensitive?" 

            "Gosh, Armadillomon.  We'll need to upgrade your knowledge about romance," Biyomon teased.

            "Oh?"

            "For crying out loud, Gennai and the Dawna from long time again were in love," Palmon blared.

            "Whoa.  This is so romantic," Mimi commented dreamily, and Izamon coughed a little while some of her other friends rolled their eyes.

            "I'm worried about the others; I'll go check on them.  Someone with a digivice wanna tag along?" Dawna asked, trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.  She glanced towards Sora.

            "Oh… um….  Sure.  Yolei sent me the name and address of the hospital during the interesting session.  But, where's your digivice?"

            "Wishmon took the D-3 and D-terminal for them," Dawna answered Sora.  And with that, everyone paused at what they were doing, so Sora and Dawna approached Izzy and his laptop.

            "Later," ended Dawna, waving a temporary farewell.

            "Don't forget.  E-mail us the hospital's address when you've arrived," T.K. reminded.

            "We won't forget," Biyomon chirped.  "Join us soon to visit them."

            "Don't miss us too much," Dawna joked as she wore a smug grin across her face.

            Gennai let out a little roar and then sighed.  "Digi-port open," Sora shouted, and the computer screen beamed out white light that captured both of them and began sending them back to the real world.

            He waited until Biyomon left with Dawna and Sora before uttering in defeat, "I admit I do—did have feelings for Dawna—"

            "And that brought up many controversies.  The question of whether a relationship between a human and a Digimon is accepted by both worlds was about to be answered.  A large number protested against their relationship while only a few won't mind.  And evil forces took advantage of this.  Secretly, many Digimon conspired among themselves under the leadership and preaching of a revolutionary group that wanted to overthrow the four sovereigns and conquer the digital realm," Azulongmon added quickly as images of the past replayed in Gennai's head.

*Gennai's Flashback in General POV*

            "I don't understand why we have to do this!  Both of us get along just fine!" a young lady with short wavy turquoise hair protested angrily.  Standing a metre away was the young Gennai.  Both of them were quarrelling inside a small candle-lit room.

            "That's the problem.  We're getting along too well.  And the Digimons don't like it," he argued, and she walked closer to him.  She placed her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, trying to hear heartbeats.  "Um….  What are you doing?"

            "Trying to listen to the rhythm of your heart.  But I can't hear it."

            "Oh, that's because Digimons don't have that.  We're mostly data.  Instead of a heart, there's a program that simulates human emotions so that we can experience the same sensation as—"

            "I don't care what they think of our relationship.  I don't care if they don't approve of us being together; I love you and I trust that you feel the same," she murmured, and he returned his reply by stroking her back lightly.  "I could care less if the whole Digital World disapproves.  You can come to my world—"

            "Darling, we can't just run away from this entire world just like that," Gennai reasoned, and she backed away a little to take a good look at the person with her.  She had never seen a more determined look in his eyes until now.  He was really serious about breaking up.  "It's not that easy.  For some reason, you've been chosen to protect this realm as a Digidestine, and to guard all portals as a gatekeeper.  You cannot escape destiny."

            "I can try, and so can you—"

            "If we do not do this, the Digital World will experience its first major war.  And that would be all our faults.  Both of us have sworn to protect the realm with our lives; if you truly care about this world, you will protect it," he paused and then turned his body around she won't see his face when he muttered his next words.  "Let's just be friends, only friends."

            "Must that be the only option?"

            "No.  It is, however, the right choice."

            "There is no right or wrong in love.  If you love me, you will not shun me," she spoke determinedly.

            Gennai hesitated for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, bit back his lower lip, and then replied monotonously, "Then I do not love you then."

            Tears trickled down from her eyes.  She sniffled and then declared out of frustration, "Fine!  I never want to see you again.  I'm through being a Digidestine.  I'm through being the gatekeeper.  I'm through being your apprentice.  But most of all, I'm through with loving you."

            'You can't escape destiny.  None of us can.'  Gennai said nothing.  A few tears shed from his eyes, but she could not see them.  'Be strong, and don't turn back.  The future of all worlds depends on it."

            "One day, you'll regret this.  The whole digital world will regret breaking us apart!  Now I know why Digimons are so cold, they don't have hearts," she cried out, and then used the magical powers the four sovereigns entrusted to her to begin beaming herself out of the room.

            "I already am," Gennai whispered remorsefully as he turned to glimpse at her one last time before she disappeared.  It pained him more to see the grief she was being put through on her face—eyes reddened, her cheeks bore the stains of salty water, and the frown her lips formed.

*End of Flashback*

            "Meanwhile, Dawna and I 'agreed' to return to just being ordinary friends, and that brought a temporary truce among the residents," Gennai stuttered a little.  He let out a sigh.  Looking back on the biggest mistake he had made in his lifetime was almost as painful as going through it the first time.

            "However, as more and more Digidestines enter the realm, some of the Digimons felt that their world was being invaded and that their homes were being taken away from them.  The tension between Digidestines and their partners, and the other Digimons kept growing, but it was still stable until another issue came into the question."

            "With all the upset, all of the Digidestines with their Digimons held overnight meetings and debates in a small house.  It was there when the Digimon belonging to the first Digidestine that ever failed secretly implanted into Kamari's body the first dark spore while she was sound asleep.  No one suspected, not even her sister or Digimon.  The transformation was very subtle.  First, she allowed the first failure to stay.  Then she started judging her challengers with harder tests, and failed them just for her own sick amusement.  Then a rumour about Kamari's incapability started to spread.  Eventually, the issue surfaced itself: why should a mere human child be the one who dictates who is worthy of entering the realm and becoming a Digidestine when she herself is imperfect and unjust?  Is humanity indispensable?  Is the human race vital to the stability of the Digital World?"

            "It wasn't her fault.  She was under the influence of the dark spore," Wormmon defended.

            "Humanity isn't dispensable.  All of us rely on each other.  You can't just close yourself from the outside world.  You've got to accept help, even if it's help from a being from another world, culture or race," Patamon addressed.

            "It's good to hear that from a fellow Digimon," Gennai complimented.  "If only we weren't so narrow-minded back then."

            "How did you find out about the spore?  And who did it?" Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon posed.

            "It was a slip-up.  Uraina and the Digidestine were spending time together, and one time, it rolled off his tongue, and his Digimon wasn't there to stop it.  Uraina, who based most of her life forgiving others and giving second chances, decided to give the Digidestine another try at being a true warrior if he and his Digimon can extract the spore from her sister's body and never again do such a horrid thing," Gennai answered.

            "He gave her his words, but his Digimon was unwilling to listen to him.  He blamed his human partner for dragging him down in Kamari's test, for making him fail also.  At that time, many of the relationships that formed between the human and his or her digital partner weren't strong; each of them were more concerned of their own kind.  His Digimon defied his partner's request, refusing to remove the spore from her body, and instead, implanted more dark spores into his human's body.  The Digidestine was unable to control himself; he went mad, and many Digimons urged the first Digidestines to keep him away from their world.  Kamari won't listen; Uraina didn't want to banish him from the realm," Kyoto's dragon continued after Gennai.

            "What about Dawna, and the other Digidestines?" Tentomon inquired.s

            "The other Digidestines were divided in this matter; some claimed that if he remained he'll cause destruction, while other argued that he needs help and not exile.  Dawna, now, she didn't care; she would back up Kamari in whatever her choice would be.  If Kamari wants to banish him from the digital realm, she would keep the gate to this realm shut from him," Azulongmon replied.

            "So, she didn't quit being a Digidestine?"

            "Of course not, Hawkmon.  You just can't quit," Gennai answered.

            "Anyway, Kamari decided to keep him around, but that cause more commotion among the Digimon.  Soon, a large band of Digimon declared war upon the Digidestines and their partners.  Their numbers kept on increasing.  And after a whole week of fighting, our side grew weaker."

            "They were after the first set of Digidestines.  They claimed that they tainted their realm, that they didn't do their jobs properly.  So the four sovereigns plotted to evacuate the children from the realm.  They refused of course."

            "We couldn't just send them back to your world, you see, since everyone knew how to find them, and because of this, we needed to send the children to another Earth, a planet different from yours," Azulongmon continued after Gennai.  "To transport the first band of Digidestines to another Earth, we needed a lot of power.  On the day of departure, Kamari, Uraina and Dawna, though they stubbornly refused to leave, combined the digi-eggs of purity, forgiveness and eternity, to create one ultimate digi-egg, the Digi-egg of Unity.  In the process, however, Kamari, Uraina and Dawna had also fused into one person, and their Wishmons became one also."

            "Which means that Wishmon is the partner of all three of them," Gennai concluded.  "The united form of the three girls used the digi-egg to open the gate to another Earth.  She wanted to bring Wishmon along, but Wishmon refused and fell back to battle in the digital wars, and so did the other Digidestines.  Then, she refused to leave the battle grounds."

            "Of course, we didn't allow her.  We used some of our powers to push her through the portal.  But before we could do the same to the other Digidestines, the rebels surprised us, and they began fighting again, leaving the portal to close behind them.  And the egg of unity separated back, and dispersed into three different locations," Azulongmon said proudly.

            "The war raged on.  Many perished, sacrificing themselves for their beliefs.  The constant and endless fighting caused the realm to deteriorate.  Some fled to other worlds, such as the Dark Ocean, or the fantasy world [the world where your dreams come true].  The deterioration brought the total annihilation to the entire Digital World.  We were fortunate however, that the whole realm re-configurated itself.  And many of the Digimon that died in the war were also reborn, except now, all of us were reborn with a heart.  We weren't composed of mostly data anymore.  And only several of us retained the memories that life existed before the rebirth of the world.  The united form of all three girls was reborn as one in the second Earth.  The memories of their pasts were erased, and so she started her new life there.  We made some of the adventures into myths and legends to tell to our future generations.  Some of us prophesized that one day, those three special Digidestines would return again.  That was the first prophecy."

            "And they did.  And on their arrival to your world, they were separated back into their true forms, and they were reborn individually at different dates.  Now, their powers would only last until the end of their mission—to pass all of you as the Digidestine trainers of the future.  And to do so, they had to place all of you through various tests.  All of the Digimon pitched in as much as they could.  They weren't really controlled by any dark rings or the pyramids.  Instead, they were doing it of their own free will."

            "So, the spore inside of Kamari's body was never removed?" Wormmon brought up.

            "Not until today," Izzy answered.

            "The pyramid guardians?  The teleportation process.  How?"

            "Magic mixed with technology," Gennai answered T.K.

            "Tell me, Azulongmon, if they [Kamari, Uraina, Dawna], originally were from our Earth, but was transported to another Earth to live, which Earth do they truly belong to?  I mean, they've made their marks in both Earths."

            "That's a good question, Gatomon.  It's one that will be left for all three of them to solve when the time comes for them to return to the second Earth," Azulongmon answered dully.  "The second prophecy will come to pass soon, when all the realms align themselves to form one straight line.  There will be an eclipse in your world to show for this, and that will be the exact moment when they will be able to safely return to the second Earth.  I must go now to prepare for that day.  Until then, take care.  Learn from what Gennai and I have revealed.  All sacrifices must not be in vain.  Keep your fighting spirit strong," Azulongmon stated lastly before he flew into the sky, disappearing behind the white clouds.  The others bid him farewell.

            "What now?" Gomamon asked.

            "We go to the hospital," Mimi answered.  "Have you received the address yet, Izzy?"

            Izzy nodded as he closed his laptop.  "Alright then, digi-port open!" Kari bellowed, opening the digital gate from a nearby monitor.  She and Gatomon passed through it.  Matt, T.K., Patamon, Wormmon and both Gabumons trailed behind.  Cody, Mimi, Armadillomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Agumon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Izamon followed.  

            "Are you coming, Gennai?" Willis asked, and the young Gennai shook his head.

            "Not this time, Willis.  I have to meet with Kokomon," he answered, and Terriermon requested of him to safely teleport Kokomon back when Kokomon has completed his little secret mission.

            "Sure thing.  He'll be rejoining you soon," assured Gennai, and hearing that, Willis and Terriermon disappeared into the screen.

            "Before we go, tell us, is there another way of erasing the spores from a human body?"

            "Only one way exists, Izzy.  The Digi-egg of Purity is the only way to remove every spore.  If the spores inside of Uraina's body are not removed, she will be in an eternal slumber until she passes on."

            "But, I thought as long as the darkness within the host is kept under control, the spores cannot take effect and harm the host," Tentomon stated.  "I thought it would be the same case as Ken's and the other kids."

            "It would have been if her body wasn't too weak in the first place when she transferred the spores into it.  To cleanse her of this foul parasite, the Digi-egg of Purity must be activated and used to purify her, and soon."

            "What was the name of that Digidestine that first failed," Izzy interrogated and Gennai hesitated before answering.

            "It doesn't matter now.  Go see to it that the two sisters will be safe."

            "Yes, Sir," Tentomon exclaimed, and he and Izzy teleported themselves into the human world [the first Earth].

            'Good luck,' Gennai thought.  'I'm relieved that neither Izzy nor Tentomon persisted.  I won't have been able to tell them that Daemon was the Digimon who poisoned Kamari with the spores, or that fact that it was an ancestor of the Ichijoujis that failed.  He did try to stop his own Digimon.  He trapped himself and his own Digimon in the Dark Ocean.  However, he was mortal, and he died.  Daemon however, continues to live, even today.  Life never seems to run out of surprises.  Well, at least, one thing is certain, the empress' pyramids and fortress will be removed.  Kokomon and I will ensure that.  The Digidestines and Digimon have proven themselves to be more than capable of and willing to protecting the realms.  Dawna was correct; the reason why we were so cold back then, was because we had no heart.  And that brought our demise.'

*          *          *

To be continued….

**A/N:** Whoa.  Such a lengthy chapter… Bizarre also, won't you agree also?  Digimon and human… oh well, I'm crazy….  Thanks for reading and/or reviewing…. Last portion of the previously anticipated final chapter is in work… Please post any comments in the reviews… thanks.


	36. The Courage to Love and to Let Go

A/N: This is an **extremely long** chapter, so feel free to take breaks at anytime.

Chapter 36: **_The Courage to Love and to Let Go_**

            "Why hasn't either of them wake up?  It's been almost a week now," Mr. Chaikary moaned.  A long moment of silence commenced between both of them as he and Dawna peered through the glass window.

*          *          *

            Sam was already inside the room, imperceptible to all those without magic.  Since that dreadful day, his face was pale and somber.  He knelt besides Uraina's bed, and was trying relentlessly to hold her hands.  But every time, his hands passed through hers.  He desperately wanted to be able to embrace her one final time.  Looking at her immobile body reminded him that she was lost in between two worlds—the living and the dead.  She was technically still alive, but she wasn't very lively though.  Mentally he slapped himself for wanting her to join him.  He was being selfish again.  He recalled what the last few days were like inside the room.

*Sam's Flashback in General POV*

            It was the second night since Uraina and Kamari were patients at the hospital.  Both were resting peacefully, perhaps too peacefully, in their assigned beds.  Their heartbeats slowed to a dangerous pace, and both were barely hanging on by a thread.  Footsteps could be heard from the inside.  They got louder until the door squeakily swung open.  The fluorescent tube flickered on, and bright white light lit up the room, making the visitor's appearance visible.

            'Tai?' Sam, who was by Uraina's bedside, muttered in disbelief as the figure entered the room.

            "Don't be too long, Bro.  It's very late," a female youngster requested softly.

            "I know, I know.  I just need to do this.  It's been bugging me ever since—" Tai explained and then paused.  "Just wait outside for me.  I'll be done in ten minutes tops."  No words of objection were spoken.  Before Tai locked the door behind him, Sam caught a glimpse of Kari.  Tai ambled passed Kamari's bed, and towards Uraina and Sam.  The young ghost didn't spot that something was bulging from the pocket of the young male adolescent's windbreaker until the Digidestine sat in the wooden chair next to Uraina's bed.  Tai's shoulders sagged and rose up as he took a deep breath.  Sam eyed him attentively.  It was certainly Tai.  Except now, there were little bags around his eyes.

            "I know it's a school night and all.  It's almost half past ten.  You must be wondering why I'm here this late.  I mean, we barely know each other.  Well, I just came to say that I've been rotting my mind away with delusional dreams of you since Mummymon and Arukenimon kidnapped you," Tai mumbled sarcastically as he gazed at the heavy sleeper.  "Nightmares are more like it; all the same, I visualize you reaching out for my help moments before being plunged into a pitfall of darkness.  I always reached out, but before I could grab your hand, the alarm clock would clamor and wake me up.  I know it sounds weird and everything, I mean, why would you be bugging only me with these strange nightmares…" the holder of the crest of courage ranted on as he lowered his head.

            Sam couldn't believe his ears.  'Why would Uraina be reaching out for his help?'

            "Maybe if I told you, it'll go away.  No one knows about this beside Kari, Izzy and I.  Izzy explained to me that my subconscious is trying to tell me to protect you.  But from what?  At that time, you passed on.  What would I need to defend you from?" Tai blurted out, his voice slowly getting louder, as he abruptly lifted his head up.  "Was Daemon it?  Or is it the dark spores?  Perhaps—"  Tai yawned, then sighed.

            "You should get some rest, Tai.  You've got school tomorrow," Sam advised, but Tai wasn't able to hear him.

            "Remember the first day we met?  When I took a good look at you, my heart raced.  But then, your name was revealed and that's when I thought you were Matt's ex.  Then again, back then, you were with Ken.  My heart sank only to allow my mind to scheme a way to ask you out when you two aren't together," Tai recalled with a little inward laughter.  "Gennai tells Izzy that neither one of you would remember anything about your life in the second Earth until you are assigned the mission of passing judgment.  Well, at least Dawna was able to recall some stuff because of her ability.  Too bad you were chosen.  Err!  I guess I should be thankful though.  I mean, if it wasn't for the mission, none of us would have met each other," Tai avowed before yawning once more.  "Still, Gennai should have chosen me to send you that fateful e-mail instead of Willis.  Ha!  Just because he has a golden digi-egg of Destiny doesn't mean that I'm not capable!  The others and I may be old school, but we're still one heck of a Digidesine team."

            Three knocks on the door followed.  It was Kari's warning that only five minutes remained.  "Hm.  It's late; I'm probably more tired than you, considering that you're… ah, never mind.  I brought something for you to listen to for the rest of my ten minutes," Tai uttered before his right hand dug into his pocket for a CD player.  "Enjoy it before Kari finds out that I've got her CD player," he whispered with a chuckle before placing the earphones into her ears and pushing the play button.  'Get well soon.'

            Tai's ten minutes was over.  'That song: it's the same as the song on the tape I mailed you, except without the words,' Sam reflected on when he noticed the title of the first track inscribed on the CD Tai ejected from Kari's CD player.

*End of Flashback*

            "Perhaps, it's time for us to move on," Sam uttered and stopped trying to hold Uraina's hands.  "Remember about the music.  Find out the name of the song.  I took away the lyrics, but surely, you'll uncover its name and words…."

*          *          *

            "Don't worry.  It'll be fine.  Davis and the others will be visiting your daughters soon; they'll be arriving right after classes," Dawna reassured, breaking the silence as best as she could, "Mariana will enjoy his company."

            "Will the Digimons be coming also?"

            "I believe so.  They said they won't miss the chance."

            "I know that the mission is over and all, but can you use your healing powers to break them from their coma?"

            "Sincerely I wish if I can," Dawna replied dolefully, clutching the grey D-3 tightly.

            "What about Magnaangemon's antidote or the sovereigns' powers?"

            "Patamon tried.  The sovereigns' powers are limited.  Gennai's flowers won't be able to eradicate the spores or wake Kamari from her slumber."

            "After doing the DNA testing, and meeting with Mr. Rainori, I've finally found my Uraina.  And now, she's laying there almost motionless like her sister," Mr. Chaikary grumbled.

            "They've both lost a lot of strength.  Uraina will be fine when Kamari wakes up and uses her digi-egg to purify her of the dark spores that are draining her energy."

            "How are we going to wake her up?"

            'The golden digi-eggs, or so that what I've been told by Gennai.'

            "She's in as much a trance as Uraina," Mr. Chaikary mentioned in hopelessness.  He sighed, and then took a deep breath before changing the subject.  "So, how are you and Gennai?  Gabumon told me everything he heard."

            "We're avoiding each other as best as we can.  I don't remember my past life.  And he doesn't want to discuss anything but work, such as protecting the worlds.  It's best that the past remain as the past.  That was the last that I got out of him the last time we tried to discuss it," she replied as coolly as possible, but when she heard what she had said, she felt a little twinge of sadness inside.

            "Oh."

            "The digital is back to normal, no dark pyramids.  He and Kokomon have done a great job," Dawna said contentedly as she slid the D-3 into her handbag when the others arrived.  In Sora's hands held a bouquet of freshly picked flowers.

            "Is it visiting hours yet?" Wishmon asked eagerly as she leapt out of Von's lap and onto the ground.

            Dawna glimpsed at the hospital clock and beamed a smile.  "It will be in a minute.  Keep a very low profile."

            "Where's your father, Von?"

            "He's taking care of some paperwork.  He says sorry for not being able to make it for today's visit.  He promises that he'll come tomorrow to visit Uraina.  You see, we'll be traveling back to Canada in a month or two, after the paperwork about Uraina is taken care of.  Hopefully, we'll be able to see her out of this hospital and back to her healthy self before we leave.  Look after her for us when we're gone, Mr. Chaikary."

            "That's heartbreaking to hear.  I was hoping that all of us could get to know more about each other and talk about Uraina," Mr. Chaikary stated sympathetically.

            "We'll visit," Von reassured, smiling weakly.

            "Now, let's go in," Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon stated.  Dawna gestured towards one of the nurse, who nodded in reply.

            "Six at a time please," the nurse requested and held open the door.  Sam glanced towards the door.

            Silently, Wishmon and six of them with their Digimons entered the room where Uraina and Kamari were resting in.  Davis, T.K., Willis and their partners advanced towards Kamari, whereas Wishmon, Von and Mr. Chaikary sat on the bed Uraina was resting in.  Izamon remained close-by his partner while Sora emptied the old flowers from the vase, and replenished it with the fresher ones that all of them had helped to pick out from the Digital World.  Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon pulled down the window blinds so that the Digimons would be able to freely act around the humans inside the closed room as the others waited outside, keeping a sharp lookout for the incoming doctors and nurses so that they'll be able to caution them to pretend to be inanimate objects.

*Inside the room*

            "Ah, some of your friends are here," Sam whispered into Uraina's ears, and then backed away as her father went up to her and held her hands tightly.

            "Wake up soon, my child," he muttered earnestly as he rubbed his face against her hands and kissed them delicately.

            "I'm sure she will," Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon commented confidently, placing a paw on his' former partner's shoulder.

            'Get well quickly, Sis,' Von thought as he ran his hands through her silky dark green hair.  'Father and I will be looking forward to your future visits after your recovery.'

            'Your sister's right here with you always.  Wake up for her.  Maybe when you do, she will also.  I don't want to lose two partners at the same time.'

            "Tashimoto, you got her tape with you?"

            'A tape?' Sam pondered.

            "Yes, Izamon," Von answered irritably.  He popped the tape into a Walkman and then placed the earphones into Uraina's ears.

            'Oh.  It's that.  I wonder if you've figured out the name of it yet, Uraina.  Or the missing lyrics?'

            'Listen, Sis.'

            Mr. Chaikary walked to the other side of the room to visit his younger daughter.  "Hey, look who's here to see ya, Maria.  Your father, Willis, and T.V."

            "T.K."

            "Whatever.  Anyway, Terriermon, Kokomon and Patamon are here also."

            "Don't forget about me, Davis."

            "Oh yeah.  Veemon too."

            "The others will come in later," T.K. said plainly.

            "Yup!  The nurse won't allow for more than six people to come in at a time," Terriermon explained.

            "Yup, six people.  She forgot about digital monsters," sniggered Kokomon.

            "Davis is not wearing those silly-looking goggles today."

            "Patamon!" T.K. scolded.

            "What?"

            "Yeah.  That's right.  I'm hoping you'll wake up and buy me a pair."

            "Buy a few sets, Mariana.  Davis loses lots of things," Veemon snickered.  "But, thank heavens; I'm here to win the battles for him."

            "Hey!"

            "See what I'm saying; he's now losing his temper," Veemon remarked, and T.K. and Patamon chuckled.

*Outside the room*

            Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Matt, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Ken and Tai were sitting down with their Digimons on their laps.  Dawna remained standing with one hand buried in her handbag; she seized the D-3 and breathed deeply.  Her mind wandered as her eyelids shut.  She contemplated about Aurora, what she would do about him.  After arriving home on the night of rushing both sisters to the hospital, she recognized the look on his face—sheer joy.  But, to her surprise, in frankness, he stammered until he got the burden out of him.  'While you were away, I've met someone.  She's very special.  She cares nothing of the amount my bank account.  She doesn't even know yet that I'm wealthy.  She made the first move and proposed to me.  I—I didn't answer.  I— told her that I was going to think it over.  I love her but, I also know that I'm in love with you ever since I've been with you; tell me if you feel the same towards me' were his exact words.  Dawna hesitated.  She did love him and all, but what type of love it was, she wasn't certain yet.  And now, her past relationship with Gennai was occupying her thoughts whenever she wasn't worrying herself over Uraina or Mariana or Wishmon.  What frustrated Dawna the most was how deep was the love she and Gennai were in, and if those passionate feelings between them still lurked within.  Finally, some words had left her mouth.  She recalled them: 'Aurora, I've known you for a very, very long time.  Heaven only knows exactly when we started caring for each other.  But one thing is for certain, you're in love, but not with me.  Heck, I thought I was with you, but only as a dearest friend or perhaps sister to you.  So, go for it, and don't let her down!  You got that, Aurora?!'  She still couldn't believe those sappy words would rolled off of her tongue or the smile he beamed back in response—so natural as though he was truly content after hearing her little rejection speech.  'Life's just full of little surprises,' she mulled over.

            "Dawna.  Um… may I speak to you for a moment?" Tai asked the holder of Eternity, breaking her concentration.

            'Huh?' She looked up and realized that Tai was now standing right in front of her.  "Sure."

            "How long is it before all three of you have to leave?"

            "August 12th is the day when we arrived, and we'll be leaving that same day of this year.  The e—"

            "So, only over five months remain."

            Dawna nodded.  "But that's only if both of them recover and decide to unite with me."

            "If they don't?"

            "The second Earth will remain frozen in time.  Only our return will unfreeze it.  Why do you ask?"

            'I guess neither of them has a choice in the matter.  Only some months left before they have to depart,' Tai said to himself when T.K., Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, Von, Izamon, Mr. Chaikary along with his Gabumon quietly exited the room and rejoined them.        

            "Huh?  No reason in particular.  How about we go in next?"

            Dawna shrugged and followed Tai and Agumon in.  Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon followed.  The door closed again.

*Inside the room*

            Dawna studied the room.  Davis, Veemon and Wishmon were by Mariana's bedside while Willis, Terriermon and Kokomon visited Uraina.  Sam was still by Uraina's side, but she wasn't able to detect his presence anymore now that all her supernatural powers were gone.  Tai, Agumon, Kari and Gatomon joined Willis and his Digimons while Yolei and Hawkmon looked in on Davis, Veemon and Wishmon.

            "It's time to look at her sister now, Davis," his digital companion reminded.  Davis moaned, and then sniffled a little.

            "Don't let this get ya down, Davis.  Life's little miracles will bring both of them back," Yolei comforted sincerely.  Unfortunately, that did it; Davis' head crashed face-down onto the surface of the blanket and Mariana's wrist.  Yolei's words made Davis lose control.  A waterfall of salty tears floated rapidly down from the adolescent boy's eyes and wetted her wrist and seeped through the blanket and the mattress.  "Davis… I didn't mean—"

            "Maria," Davis murmured miserably as he continued to sob.

            "Davis!  Quiet down," Willis ordered as he and his Digimons approached the holder of Courage, Friendship and Miracles.

            "That's easy for you to say.  You haven't known her all your life," Davis retorted as he lifted up his head, but tears nevertheless trickled down.

            "Calm down, Davis," Dawna insisted.

            "And for that you will have to keep your faith!  No one wanted this to happen.  It was destiny!"

            "Don't you start crying too, Buddy," Terriermon told his human partner softly.

            "Destiny— I thought we were in control of it."

            "Sometimes, Davis, we are," Willis argued, joining Davis with some tears of his own, "sometimes, we're—"

            Immediately, Dawna felt her hand being scorched.  "OW!" she whimpered, removing her hand from her burning D-3.  Now, all eyes were on her.

            "What's wrong?!" Wishmon asked worrily.

            "My D-3 is heating up!" Dawna claimed agonizingly as she tossed out the D-3 from her handbag as fast as she could.

            "Ahhh!" Davis and Willis shrieked.  At least, the two boys stopped sobbing.  Hysterically, they jumped around and flung out their D-terminals and D-3s.  "The D-terminals also!"

[A/N: Willis, um.., I haven't seen him with a D-terminal in the show or in the movie… but since he's got the egg of Destiny, I'm guessing he's got to have a D-terminal to store it, right?  Oh well, if not, this is just a fan fic… enjoy hopefully.]

            "They're glowing," Hawkmon said, mesmerized.

            "Oh?  Ow—ow— ow—" Dawna yelped as she chucked out her D-terminal out her bag and let go of it frantically.  "Phew!"

            Amazingly, none of the six digital devices hit the floor.  Instead, they soared upwards in their radiance.

            "What's going—" Kari was about to ask when the two golden digi-eggs emerged from the two D-terminals to float freely in the mid-air, slightly above the devices.  The room's fluorescent bulb flickered out.  Everyone held their breath in astonishment.  The room was only lit by the light emitted by the small digital devices and the golden digi-eggs—Miracles and Destiny.

            The golden digi-egg of Miracles and the golden digi-eggs of Destiny each beamed out a streak of glamorous sparkling yellow light towards Mariana's body.  The blanket and needles removed themselves from Mariana.  The others gasped.  Worried expressions plagued their faces until Mariana's fingers twitched.  Her head panned side to side.

            "She's waking up," Gatomon claimed.  With her cat's eyes and all the light, she was able to clearly see Mariana's eyelids gradually lifting open.

            "Mistress!" Wishmon screamed gleefully when she noticed her young mistress edging her back upwards the wall to be in a sitting position.  She leapt into her mistress' lap.  Mariana's lips curved to form an innocent smile across her weary face as she wrapped her hands around Wishmon.  Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the digital devices and the golden digi-eggs.

            'Maria.'

            "Purity," she uttered faintly, a luminous digi-egg of Purity was released from its confinement in obedience to its holder's calling.  The two golden digi-eggs retreated back into their holders' D-terminals while the digi-egg of Purity hovered over Uraina and blasted colourful rays towards her soundless body.  The needles that pierced into her skin became detached.  Purplish glow radiated from the side of her neck.  Digital spores were being cleansed from the holder of Forgiveness' body.

            "Were you crying, Davis?" Mariana asked playfully, but Davis blabbered on gibberish about dust getting into his eyes.

            'I can't believe Izzy is missing this,' Agumon told himself when the last spore disappeared.  The egg of Purity returned into its cage.  All digital devices stopped glowing and cooled down.  A moment of darkness was upon all of them as a loud bang against the floor was heard.  Then, the light flashed on as Uraina rolled off the bed and landed painfully onto the floor.  The darkness before the light was now over; the holder of Forgiveness was aroused.

            "Ow!" Uraina whined as she gingerly grabbed hold of the mattress and pulled herself back up.

            "Are you alright?" Sam asked nervously, but to no avail since no one in the room was able to see nor hear him.

            "Uraina!" Dawna rejoiced as she rushed to hug her while Yolei darted out of the room to inform the other Digidestines of the good news.

            "Thanks.  But, what happened?" Uraina queried with a confused look.

            "We'll fill you two in on that later," Tai assured, taking a glance at both sisters before setting his eyes on the elder of the two.

            "Where's Sam?" she asked, whispering into Dawna, before they could end their hug.

            "I'm really sorry.  We've lost all of our magical powers.  You won't be able to sense his presence anymore, Uraina," Dawna whispered back before letting her go.

            'I won't be able to see him anymore?' Uraina questioned herself as she fought back her tears.  'There's been enough expression of grief, even Davis.  Those water works.'  "If you can hear me Sam, I'll never forget us.  Wait for me if you can," Uraina murmured very quietly as she turned to face the wall so that no one would be able to read her lips.  Coincidently, Sam stood right beside her, and he heard her every word.

            "I will try.  Don't forget me," Sam grinned as he stared at her.  His hands reached out to stroke her cheeks, but his hands retreated when he was reminded that they would only overlap.  "Show no remorse, Uraina, for moving on," he ended before he disappeared into the wall.

            "Mariana!  Uraina!  Thank heavens!" their father greeted upon entry with the others.

            "Daddy!" Mariana screamed jovially and Wishmon leapt out from her lap and onto the floor while Mr. Chaikary embraced both of his daughters with tender hugs.

            "Can I take the next five months off from school?" she asked her father.

            "No way!  You had your vacation," Von scolded amusingly.

            "Hmph."

            "He's a point there, Uraina," Mr. Chaikary agreed.

            "Are you certain?  The search for a high school?  And all those paper works?  And registration…" she babbled on.

            "Don't worry, Uraina.  We can enlist you in the same high school as Sora," Kamari recommended.

            "Hey!  You're supposed to be on my side!"

            "The sooner the better; you need to catch up with the other sixteen years olds' courses," Dawna agreed completely.

            "You too?!"  Dawna nodded with a smirk and Uraina wore a sour face.  'I should have stayed in bed.  School is very nerve-racking.  I should have rested up for this upcoming stressful period.'

            "See, I'm not the only person who wants you to head back for an education."  The others laughed out of amusement.

            'Evil brothers; I guess teleporting myself to Japan didn't help me much,' Uraina mused sarcastically.  'Oh well,' she mumbled to herself with a shrug, and smiled.

            'Five months,' Tai mumbled mentally as a nurse walked in with a doctor.  They were all surprised.  Both medical staffs were stunned to see their patients wide awake while every Digidestine was startled.  They had forgotten to keep a look-out so that their Digimons won't hang about the room just anywhere.

            The nurse reminded them that only a maximum of six people were permitted at a time during the visiting hours as the doctor examined both patients and ushered them back into bed.  She announced that visiting hours just ended and suggested that they could come back later, or on another day as she shooed them out of the room, at least not until they took back their digital devices and 'stuffed toys'.

*Outside the room*

            After several minutes of anxious waiting, the doctor and nurse joined them and assured them that both sisters were healthy enough to leave the hospital on Saturday, which was the day after tomorrow.  Mr. Chaikary breathed a sigh of relief and then thanked both of them for their efforts.

            "We should probably head home," Cody suggested.  Agreeing, they nodded and went straight home, at least this time, with the knowledge that Uraina and Kamari have fully recovered.

*          *          *

            It was twilight hour, and at last, he was finally having a nightmare-less night.  No more bad imaginings of Uraina being pulled into darkness kept him awake.  He was now free of them, at least he hoped.  Nevertheless, ever since the day she was kidnapped, he saw her while he was sleeping, either in pleasant dreams or in nightmares.  Oh well, what was the holder of courage to do?  Most certainly not share them openly with anyone but himself, at least for now.  Golly, after telling Izzy about his nightmare problem, he's been leaking out it to Matt, and not to mention, he gave him a long enlightening lecture about dreams.

*          *          *

            Mr. Rainori visited his adopted daughter the very next morning, and the day when she was allowed to leave the hospital.  He requested Mr. Chaikary if she could spend the next few weeks at his home, at least until he and Von take their flights back to Canada.  Mr.Chaikary took a minute to think it over, and when that time was up, he gave Mr. Rainori his consent.

            "Bye, Dad.  Bye, Sis."

            "Bye, Uraina.  We'll visit whenever we can."

            "Alright, Dad."

            "Bye, Sir."

            "Call me when you can, Uraina," Mariana told her as Uraina sat in the back seat with Von, behind her foster father.

            "You too," Uraina replied back and waved goodbye as the car drove away from the visitors' parking lot.  Her father and younger sister waved back.

            "Where're Davis and the others?  I thought they were coming to see both of you out of the hospital?"

            "I told Davis to tell them it's this morning.  They're probably thinking that it's this afternoon.  Oh well, let's head back to Dawna's place.  She tells me that Wishmon is trying to help her think some things over," his daughter said, and they chatted as they sauntered home.  "Gabumon told me all about Azulongmon's history lesson."

            "Gabumon's there also."

            "Aurora still there?  How come he hasn't visited me since I came in?"

            "No.  He moved out into an apartment nearby.  He's got a long list of things to do before his wedding."

            "Oh?  Who's the unlucky gal?"

            "Sweetie!"

            "Just kidding, Daddy.  Kidding."

            "Well, it's not Dawna.  But her name is Sharon Wellington, a pediatrician."

            "Oh.  Good for him."

            "Anyway, Mr. Rainori and I had a long intriguing chat with the principal at Sora's school yesterday."

            "And?"

            "And Uraina will be attending it starting Monday.  Your friends there promised to see to it that she finds her way there and around the hallways."

            "Oh.  Von should be proud," Mariana laughed inwardly, but her dad noticed the mischievousness the way she spoke those words.  "But—what about Von?  I recall him transferring there.  I thought he would be showing her around."

            "He will be also.  It's just that she's got classes with Sora and the others.  Von's up in a higher grade.  But he'll show her around.  I'm just more worried about her when she's in class.  Heaven only knows how far she's behind."

            "Don't worry about that.  She's got five months, and besides we'll help her if she needs tutoring."

            "Thanks, I guess."

            "…??"

            "It's just that I'm still trying to remind myself that all three of you will be leaving this dimension in August."

            "Oh.  Don't feel miserable.  We'll cherish the time even more.  And Gabumon, Wishmon, and all the others will be there to keep you company."

            "I guess.  Yikes.  I almost forgot to tell you, Sweetie, your friends Willis and Mimi will be heading back to America Monday—"

            "And there's a going away bash at Tai's house tomorrow," Mariana interrupted.

            "You know?"  She nodded.

            "Absolutely.  Kari invited me and Uraina last night.  So, may I go?"

            "Huh?  Oh, sure.  I've got work, though.  But Dawna can drive you there."

            "What about Uraina and Von?"

            "Dawna will pick them up also since Mr. Rainori's busy as me."

*          *          *

            At the same time, somewhere, perhaps in the Digital World, absolute brightness filled the surroundings.  Various sizes of crystal orbs glowed pastels of the rainbow.  Mountains of spiky transparent crystals reflected and refracted light.  White mist hovered right above the crystal floor.  A loud roar was heard, and a large sky dragon's head rose up from stacks of fluffy white clouds to face a tall female and human figure wearing a fiery red long-sleeved shirt and black business pants slightly overlapping her blue and white stripped snickers.  Wrapped around her neck was a long red cotton scarf.  Strapped across her body was her grey handbag with the name 'Dawna' embroidered.

            "What is it, my gatekeeper?"

            "Azulongmon.  I'm here for your wisdom and your help."

            "Oh?" he asked curiously.  "Speak, and I shall tell you what your options may be."

            "Before I seek your wisdom, I would like to have at least a glimpse of my past life with Gennai."

            "Gatekeeper, you must let go—"

            "Has Gennai?"

            A long pause followed.  Azulongmon yawned and his stretched closer to her.  "Has he not told you?"

            "Gen— yes."

            "And what was his response?"

            "All the same, that the past should remained as the past," she answered and expected a comment from the sky dragon.  She sighed despairingly.  "I'm tired of being him ignoring me.  Every time I try talking to him, he ends the conversation short.  It aggravates me that he says something like that and diverts the topic— he rants on about the Digital World— all work.  If not, he vanishes from the screen in my room or plainly from me, just to return to his responsibilities— not even a goodbye.  Argh!  He's different ever since the others passed the Empress' final test, ever since Daemon reappeared—"

            "Gatekeeper—"

            "You don't have to call me by that."

            "It's conventional.  Anyway, time changes, and feelings probably do also.  In the early stages of growth, the Digital World consisted of merely Digimon, that is until we [the sovereigns] brought children into our beautiful realm, to share it with them, and to ask for their protection—"

            "Protection?"

            "Yes.  You see, the four sovereigns recognized that humanity's innocent imaginations, dreams, wishes and love of mythical creatures are crucial to the survival of the Digital World.  As long as they exist, this realm will live, so will the four sovereigns, including me, so will light warriors like Gennai, and gatekeepers.  When the realm was destroyed, it was reconfigurated because of those human qualities, and in the similar sense, that's why this world and all of us are considered immortal.  But we need warriors to protect our world from any evil that would rise up and threaten the digital realm or its inhabitants.  And the most favourable were little kids with the sweetest of imaginations—any person who hasn't lost the innocent childishness inside of them, because their greatest weapon is of the heart, the passion and human fighting spirit within it."  He yawned.  "We may be immortal, but we still do get tired.  And I'll be returning to my slumber soon."

            "Am I immortal?"

            "No.  You are the only gatekeeper that is mortal.  The chosen Wishmon to be the gatekeeper's Digimon is immortal.  When you were offered immorality, you declined, claiming that you rather die with those close to you than to watch them perish one by one.  If and when you perish, another gatekeeper will be chosen and Wishmon will be by his or her side as partner.  But before that, Shadowwomon is duty-bound to fill in temporarily if you are not capable."

            "But if Gennai is immortal, why can't he be gatekeeper also?"

            "He's a light warrior, a messenger and more.  And currently, he's filling in for you and Shadowwomon as gatekeeper until both of you are retrained for the job."

            "So he's got lots of things to do, huh?"

            "He's got several lists already, so maybe."

            "How about assigning me to help him with his jobs?"

            "I'm not sure that he'll be very fond of that."

            "Oh heck, you're his superior; he can't object," she hinted on.

            "Is this the help you seek from me: to make you his assistant on his missions?"

            "No.  What I want is to see my past.  Gabumon retold what he and you said to the others after I left.  Since then, I feel a little sting inside of me whenever I think of him.  I want to understand if I love him, and if he at least once deeply loved me.  I want to know if that love did and still does exist.  I seek only the truth."

            "It will require great powers."

            "Please, let me experience my past once more."

            "Answer me two questions first, Dawna, do you think that it'll make much of a difference if I help show you the best and worst of your times with Gennai and if I do not?"

            Dawna pondered, took a deep breath before responding, "I—I do not know.  That is why I want to learn about my past, first hand.  I beg of you to show me the best and worst times in my past life."

            "Listen, he's over two millennia old, immortal.  You are going to be twenty, and it won't matter since you'll return to the second Earth.  Nevertheless, you are mortal.  You will die."

            "I don't care about age differences.  I need to see the truth—good or bad—for myself.  I cannot be content until I know."

            "Gatekeeper, ignorance is bliss."

            "And that is false happiness.  Why do you deny the truth from me?"

            "I am going for his best interest.  Try to imagine the pain he will have to go through if he loves you and you're passed on.  Do you want him to suffer like that for all eternity?"

            Her heart sank; despairingly, she uttered a no.  Azulongmon stared straight into her turquoise eyes, so soft and yet so full of hurt, as teardrops dribbled down.  She did not divert her gaze, but instead stared back into his with equal if not greater intensity.  Azulongmon looked away and floated towards a pile of small red orbs that rested on the floor.  Dawna followed, wiping away her tears against her long sleeves.

            "You're not going to leave until you get want you want?"

            "Nope," Dawna answered stubbornly, sniffling.  "I seek only the truth that I've forgotten.  I will not bother him or you thereafter."

            "Oh, fine," Azulongmon surrendered and her eyes lit up.  Her hearted raced in anticipation.  "Lift up one of those red orbs."

            Dawna nodded unquestioningly, and attempted to lift one.  "Ahhhh!  Small, but it's heavy," she grunted as she tried harder to hoist it.

            "Don't lift with your merely your hands, Child."

            'Hey!  I'm going to be twenty this November!'

            "Take a deep breath, and forget that it's heavy.  Then exhale and lift it with your mind, heart and hands," Azulongmon instructed.  "Like everyone says: mind over matter."

            Dawna closed her eyes.  'Breathe in; forget; lift with heart, mind and body…' she recited in her mind as she carried out her thoughts.  It seemed that the weight of the orb got lighter, and finally she was able to hoist it up as high up as her abdomen.  She opened her eyes again, and looked down at the red sphere.

            "Whisper what period in history you want to visit, and it will take you there instantly.  To visit another, press 'Yes' for next destination and utter the destination in time."

            "Thank you."

            "Don't thank me yet.  It only has enough power to transport to you three different time periods.  If you make more, you'll be lost in the history stored in the globe.  No one of that period will be able to see you or help you return.  They are merely images stored inside."

            "How will I know what period, or the number of visits?"

            "Be specific.  The orb will ring three times, warning you that it is running low on energy.  Inside the orb, there will be inscriptions about the battery level and your destination period—."  Azulongmon yawned.  Whoa, he surely was tired.

            "Oh, ok, then.  Take me back to the period when Gennai and I first met," Dawna whispered to the red sphere.  "Don't worry about me.  You can sleep if you want.  I'll sneak out quietly when I return."

            "Good luck, Gatekeeper; and return to this time and place by using the third—" Azulongmon managed to say before the red sphere she was holding emitted a blinding red flash and then when the flash was done, Dawna had vanished, and the orb carefully descended onto the floor.  'I hope she heard what I was trying to say or at least use the help feature—'  He yawned sleepily.  "I think it's time for me to take a long rest before Gennai reports to me tomorrow.  I'm certain that she'll be fine," he mumbled tiredly as his eyes drooped and his body fell back onto the comfortable packs of clouds.

*          *          *

            Everywhere around Dawna was nature—the trees, the grass, the flowers, the tiny insects, the Digimons.  From afar, on she right, a Wishmon looked her way, and then ignored her.  She guessed that she was invisible in this period.  Without a thought, Dawna placed the orb into her handbag.  Grey smoke smothered into the air.  She raced to its source—a small cottage erected near a well and patches of berries.  The small wooden building was welcoming.  A white-cloaked figure stood nearby.  Her heart took a fast beat and then slowed down to its normal pace.  "Gennai?" Dawna muttered, moving closer towards the light warrior.  He looked younger than his true age—any stranger would have believed that he was in his early twenties if he or she saw him.  'I guess he really can't see nor hear me.  What about—' she mused before she tried poking his right upper arm.  "Ah?!" she moaned when her finger just passed through his upper arm.  Without delay she withdrew her finger.  'I'm never going for that again.'  A loud yelling burst out.  "Whoooo-hooooo!"

            She gasped as her eyes scanned the morning sky and landed on the sight of a person frantically being swept across the sky on the back of a Tykylomon.  "Yippeeeeee!!!" the same voice cried out excitingly.

            "Turn!"

            "I'm trying!  Ugh!" Tykylomon told her rider.  "Ack!  I'm losing control!"

            "No time.  Turn before—  Ahhh!" the rider yelped when it appeared that Tykylomon wasn't changing direction to avert collision with the light warrior.  Right before Dawna's eyes, the rider and the Tykylomon had crashed landed and rammed over Gennai.

            'Ouch,' Dawna thought as all three of them got back up.

            "We're sorry about the horrible landing," she apologized nervously.  "Are you injuried?"

            Ignoring her, Gennai growled inwardly as he became aware of the moisture from the grass, and dirt stained onto his white cloak.  "Are you, Dawn?" he said, slightly exasperated.  She nodded timidly.  Skittishly her Tykylomon demanded his name and his business.

[A/N: Dawn and Dawna is the same person, but born in different time period, etc.  Dawn—from the past; Dawna—from the present; just so to differentiate between them.]

            "Everyone calls me Gennai.  I've come to take you to Azulongmon."  He referred to Dawn.

            "I don't know you."

            "She goes with no stranger without me," Tykylomon stated rigorously.

            At the same time, Dawna gaped as she studied the features of the rider— an exact clone of herself but with different clothing: wavy, turquoise hair tightly tied with a long crimson red ribbon; turquoise eyes; a dark deep green tank top; black cotton and polyester pants; and a pair of black leather boots.  Dawna cleared her throat, trying to recompose herself.  "Was I really that frivolous?" Dawna asked herself before she took out the red orb from her handbag, and looked at it intently.  Time: unknown.  Destination: unknown.  Battery: high.  Help: circle to list.  Next Destination: Yes?

*          *          *

            Meanwhile, Mr. Chaikary had escorted Mariana back to Dawna's house, and left for work.  She found Wishmon there, but no Dawna.  Wishmon told her that she went to see Azulongmon and won't be back for a while.  'Oh well, at least, Wishmon's with me.'  She slouched lazily in her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

            "Soooo how's it with Davis and you?  Is he angry with you for torturing him with those tests and stuff?" questioned Wishmon, joining her.

            "Nah.  I doubt that he's still angry with me," answered Mariana as she rested her head on both hands.  "Five more months."

            "Yeah.  Five special months.  How would you like to spend them?"

            "No more fighting in the digital realm.  I want to be off that as much as I can."

            "Oh?"

            "What about a large gathering during the Easter holidays?  We can do some kite-flying."

            "That sounds exciting.  But is that it?"

            "Nah.  I've been deprived of some real fun for a long while—"

            "Yeah, constructing those pyramids and getting Digimon to help took a lot of your energy and free time."  Mariana nodded in agreement.  "Hmm."

            "Hmm?  What is it?"

            "I want to take a swim.  Come with me?" asked Mariana as she turned to face Wishmon who nodded.

            "But, Dawna has got the D-3 and Uraina has got the D-terminal."

            "We'll go to a recreational centre," she suggested and her Digimon acknowledged a yes.  Mariana stuffed her swimsuit, a large towel, a bar of soap, a 300ml bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a 150ml bottle of moisturizing lotion, a hairbrush and goggles into her duffle bag.  After packing the necessities, both of them headed to a recreational swimming centre.

            Half an hour later, the phone clanged for a whole minute.

            'I guess no one is home,' Uraina thought as she hung up.  Then she picked up the handset and dialed Ken's phone number.  Someone picked up.  It was Ken.  'Finally!'

            "Morning, Ken."

            "Uraina?  Where are you calling from?"

            "Von's place.  Why?"

            "We thought you wouldn't be out of the hospital till this afternoon."

            "Who's calling, Ken?" came a voice from Ken's side.

            "No.  Didn't Von tell you it was this morning?  Was that Tai?"

            "Yeah.  He's here with Kari and Izzy.  Davis told us to trust him on this afternoon."

            'That's a mistake,' Uraina thought.

            "The others will be joining with me soon.  We had planned to meet here and then visit you at the hospital."

            "Ken?  Is that Uraina?" Tai asked and Uraina heard Ken answered a yes to Tai's question.

            "I thought—"

            Uraina heard Ken telling Tai that there was a little mix-up.  "Anyway, I wanted to know the burial ground of Sam."  He paused.  "Ken?"

            "Uh?  Oh sorry.  I just temporarily spaced out.  I know where it is, I can take you there."

            "Um… that's alright; just give me the name and address and I'll find my way there."

            "With Von?"

            "Oh no; he just went out to do some grocery shopping.  And he didn't want me to go with him.  Hm.  He told me to take it easy.  But I feel just fine, so how about the name and address please?"

            "Um.  There's no way I'm letting you go alone.  You barely know Japan."

            "Hm.  I resent that.  Come on, Ken.  I really want to go today, right now," she persisted until Ken finally gave in and told her the address on the condition that she'll let him tag along since he wanted to pay his respect to Sam also.  "Okay.  I'll come by and you'll take me there," she said reluctantly and uttered a meeting place.  "See you then," Uraina ended and hung up hastily to run out of the house to catch the train to Tamachi.

            Ken put down the receiver.  "Tell the others I'll be back soon," Ken uttered to Tai.  He was about to exit when Kari and Izzy entered his room.

            "Oh?  Where are you off to?" inquired Izzy.  "They'll be here soon."

            "I'm meeting Uraina down by the flower shop that is ten blocks from here—"

            "I'll come with you," Tai offered as he darted to be alongside Ken.  "Kari, Izzy, when you see Davis, give him a hard whacking on the head for getting the time wrong."

            "So, the assumption now I'm having is that Von was right?"

            "Yes, Izzy.  Too bad we listened to Davis.  What were we thinking?"

            "Maybe we weren't thinking, Bro."

            "It doesn't matter now.  We'll be back later.  Are you coming, Tai?"

            "Absolutely!  See ya later then, Sis," Tai answered, following Ken out.

            "Yea, ok," Kari replied.

*          *          *

            "How much longer?"

            "There is it, Tai," Ken pointed out after minutes of trudging.  Tai's eyes lit up when he saw Uraina with a grey knapsack strapped on her back approaching them with a bouquet of freshly picked dark crimson roses.  She took a sniff of the sweet fragrance of the flowers.

            "Hey, Ken.  Tai," she beamed amiably.  No emotions of angst could be detected on her face, only a warm smile as though a new and brighter day has begun for her.

            "I'll lead us there," was all Ken said, and that was the last set of words being uttered among each other until they got onto a half-full transit bus.

            "How much farther is it?" she asked eagerly as the bus started rolling along the road.

            "We'll be getting off after twenty stops; next, we'll have to walk into the curve to find it," explained Ken and Tai let out a fatigue sigh.

            "Thanks for coming, both of you," she said gratefully when she sensed that Tai was regretting his decision to tag along.

            "Don't mention it," Ken responded back.

            "Yea."

            Twenty stops later, all three Digidestines exited the bus.  They gaited into the curve until they came across the entrance to the burial grounds.  They visited the main office to make their presence known and to get permission to enter the grounds.  Once the staff authorized them, Ken guided them to the tombstone of his older brother.

            "Sam," Uraina whispered to herself.  Carefully, Uraina snooped down and laid the flowers in front of the gravestone.  She and Tai stood behind Ken as he kneeled down to pay his respects to Sam.

            In soft whispers, Ken prayed to his brother.  When Ken gotten back up on his feet, Tai lowered his head and mourned Sam mentally.  Lastly, it was Uraina's turn, and she told them to leave her alone for a few minutes.  Sensing it was futile to argue, "Okay.  We'll be right over there, under that large cherry blossom tree.  When you're done, join us," Tai replied and left with Ken. 

            She kneeled down, took off her knapsack and sifted through it for an extremely small stereo and a tape.  "This is the song you sent me—a song with its lyrics removed.  I told Von about it but not about you.  I believe I've figured out the name of it, and some of its words.  The same song came to me with all of its words while I was still confined at the hospital.  I heard it.  Weird, huh?  Anyway, for your enjoyment, I'll play it."  Gracefully, she popped the tape into the stereo machine in the tape slot, and pushed the play button as Tai and Ken looked at her thoughtfully in the distance.  It started playing; she followed along the pleasant rhythm in her head; over the years, she's listened to it, and memorized it.

            A few minutes later, the track ended, and it took a few seconds for her to bring herself back to reality to pop in an unlabelled CD from a CD casing into a hidden slot under the dual tape slot.  "The name of the song is: 'As Long As You Love Me'.  It's by the Backstreet Boys.  I told my dad to get me a hold of this song, and look, he's got it for me just in time for today," Uraina revealed and then hit Play.  She closed her eyes.  The music filled her soul; every word she hung onto:

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you have said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you are comin' from_

_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby._

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

[Fading out:]

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

            The song had faded out; Uraina ejected the CD out of the stereo, and placed it back into its casing.  Next, she placed everything back into her knapsack.  "I have to leave now.  Before I return to the second Earth, I'll visit you again, Sam.  Until then, this is farewell.  If you've moved on, I'm glad.  You'll always be my first love," she admitted whole-heartedly.  'Always,' Uraina mused before strapping her on her knapsack and rejoining Tai and Ken so they can all head back to the Ichijouji's residence.  "I'm ready to leave now."

            Swiftly, they left the burial grounds and strode out to catch the bus.  The bus hasn't arrived.  Ken was a little thirsty.  He asked Tai and Uraina if they wanted anything to drink.  Both answered a yes.  So Ken decided to pop by the convenience store across the road to get something cold to drink for all three of them.  Tai and Uraina watched Ken crossed the road and entered the shop.

            Uraina stood four small footsteps away from Tai.  'Why is she staring at me like that?  Is there something on my face?' Tai pondered restlessly as he glimpsed at her and then turned away.  She continued to watch him absorbedly.

            When she finally averted her gaze, she stuttered, "Tai… um—"

            "Yes?  What is it?"  He glanced at her.  Her cheeks slowly reddened.  "Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine," she answered, smiling, but not directly towards him.  She took a deep breath and turned to face him.  She looked him in the eye.  Both hearts pounded faster.  'Stop being nervous, Girl!  Say thanks before the moment is over.'

            'Why's my face a little hot?  Am I coming down with a fe—' Tai began to think when she approached him, and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before backing away a little.  "What's that for?" questioned Tai curiously as his face turned pinkish out of embarrassment.

            "Thanks for the songs, Tai," she whispered as she cast her attention to the road in front of them.  Ken was just heading out of the shop with a dark-coloured plastic bag.

            "You know about that—"

            "This doesn't have to mean anything if you want.  Sorry that you had to endure those nightmares," she added, taking note of Tai's nervousness, as Ken began crossing the road over to them.

            Tai's face returned to its natural colours, and his face wasn't burning.  But his heart was still beating at the same fast rate.  His mind was now concentrating on what to do or say.  'Tell her that you secretly like her,' his inner voice commanded.  'No way; don't!  You'll make things more complicated,' ordered another inner voice.  'She's leaving in five months time.  If you tell her and she likes you indeed, there'll be two hearts that will be broken.'  Poor Tai, there were so many voices in his head trying to tell him what to do.  "AHH!" Tai screamed aloud, placing his hands on head, when Ken finally made his way back, and the bus was just one stop away from them.

            "Are you okay?" Ken asked concernedly.

            "Oops.  Sorry, I just wanted to get that out," Tai blurted out, laughing nervously, "I'm just fine now.  The bus is here."

            Ken looked at Uraina who just shrugged.  "Okay.  Let's go," Ken stated when the bus arrived and door swung open.

            'Phew!' Tai thought as his heartbeat returned to its normal rate.  One by one, they hopped into the bus and paid their fares.  Both teenage boys sat by the rear doors.  Uraina remained standing for a brief moment to take her knapsack off before she took the vacant seat beside Ken with the knapsack on her lap.  Twenty seconds later, the bus was set in motion again.

            "Um.  What beverage do you want?" asked Ken, who was sitting in between Tai and Uraina.  He laid the plastic bag on his lap and opened it to show them what he purchased.

            "Dibs on the chocolate soy milk," Uraina pointed out enthusiastically, and Ken handed it over to her.

            "Eek!  That's too healthy for me.  You should meet my mom.  You and her would get along great.  Those types of weird drinks she makes once got Izzy—"

            "No need for the description, Tai," Uraina scolded as Ken grabbed a juice box and began sipping it down through the straw.

            "I'll take the cold bottle of water," Tai stated as he seized the bottle and began drinking it for seven seconds.

            "Hm."  Uraina opened the carton of chocolate soy milk, and started to gulp it down through the provided straw.  "Ahh, yummy," she claimed.  She waved it back and fro, taunting Tai and Ken, but mostly Tai since Ken just shut his eyes and continued drinking his orange juice while Tai just corked the water bottle and rested it on his lap.  "Ooh, Tai, are you sure you don't even want a single sip?  It's creamy and refreshing."

            "Hm.  I'll get a tummy ache.  Anyway, even if I do want to try it out, I'll get another—"

            "Why not try it then, Tai.  There's another in the bag if you want," interrupted Ken when he took a break from his drink.

            "Oh?" Uraina questioned in disbelief before she withdrew her beverage and resumed drinking it.

            Ken nodded and he took out the other carton of the soy beverage and handed it to Tai with his free hand as he finished drinking his juice.  "Thanks, I guess," Tai replied, accepting the carton hesitantly.  Tai raised an eyebrow as he stared at it suspiciously.

            "Stop playing with your beverage, Tai," Uraina teased when she finished hers.

            "Very funny.  Ha-ha," Tai replied, not amused.

            "Just take a little sip, and you'll change your mind about it."

            "Fine.  Let's see how horrible this taste," Tai finally said in defeat.  He was curious to taste it; the only problem was Uraina on his case.   Tai tore open the carton when Ken announced that they were getting off at the stop the bus was now arriving at.

            Uraina strapped back on her knapsack while Ken grabbed the handle of the plastic bag.  The rear doors opened; all three of them left the bus.  Ken and Uraina tossed the containers into the recycling bin while Tai drank his soy beverage down quickly with no more verbal complaints.  After Tai dumped his empty carton into the recycle bin, they crossed the road to another bus stop to catch the last bus back to Ken's home.  Fortunately, this time, there was an incoming bus for them to pop in, and they did so promptly.

            Silence befell upon all three Digidestines as they tried to think of a good conversation topic to kill the uneasiness among them.  Time seemed to crawl until Uraina finally cleared her throat and asked casually, "Hm, so, did it taste as terrible as you predicted?"

            "Hmm….  It wasn't.  I guess as long as it's certified, it's safe to intake," Tai answered and Uraina laughed inwardly, but she couldn't hide the satisfied look on her face.

            "At least, you tried something new and enjoyed it," Uraina commented, and Tai wondered if she was hinting on something to him.

            Tai pondered for two seconds before answering her.  "No comment."

            "Hmm… We're here," Ken announced as he stood up, ready to exit through the rear doors of the bus.

            The bus slowed to a stop, and the doors automatically unlocked.  The three teenagers got off and walked into an enormous apartment building.

            The door of the Ichijoujis' residence unlocked and entering were the three Digidestines, tired from their journey to mourn Sam.  All the Digidestines except for Dawna were there.

            "Tai!" Matt exclaimed.  "Where were you, Buddy?"

            "We wanted to e-mail you, but both you and Ken left your D-terminal here," Sora claimed.

            "And where were you, Uraina?  I was worried sick when I didn't find you at home waiting for me.  I was going to take you here when I got back from running errands.  I tried e-mailing you—"

            "Oops.  I turned it off," Uraina confessed guilty before Von ranted on, "Sorry, Bro."

            "But, hey!  We're all here," Tai quickly stated excitedly.  "Did you whack Davis on the head yet?"

            "HEY!  So _you_ were the one who told them to smack me!  Hmph!"

            "Yup!  And I truly enjoyed it," Izzy commented lightheartedly.

            "Me too," Von added teasingly.  Several of them along with their Digimon burst into laugher.

            "Where's Dawna, Mariana?"

            "She left with our D-3."

            "Yea.  She says she'll be back later.  But she may not make it for today's badly planned get-together before seeing the two of you got of the hospital," added Wishmon.

            "It's all Davis' fault," Yolei accused, poking Davis.

            "Ow!"

            "It's noon, Guys," Mimi kindly pointed out.

            "And we've been making lunch," Patamon stated proudly.

            "Let's eat and make it a fun get-together before returning home," Mariana suggested so Yolei would stop poking Davis' arm.

            "Yay!" all the hungry Digimon cheered.

            'I hope Dawna is doing alright.  I'll contact Gennai and see if he knows anything if neither one of us sees or hears of her during suppertime,' Mariana mused for a minute before joining her friends in the kitchen.

*          *          *

            As most of the Digidestines enjoyed themselves at Ken's home, Dawna studied the first few days when she and Gennai first met before the digital wars.  Suppertime came around, and still Dawna had not shown herself back at the house.  Mariana and Wishmon waited and waited.  Finally, when Mr. Chaikary arrived home one hour before midnight, on her laptop, Mariana composed several e-mails to Gennai and the others, informing them of Dawna's absence.  No reply from Gennai was received.  Several of Digidestines replied back telling her not to worry so much since Dawna can take care of herself while others insisted on checking the Digital World.  Unfortunately, their parents and guardians entered and ordered them to sleep.

            By midnight at the Digidestines' homes, Dawna had chosen her second destination in time.  She was now reliving the most miserable day in her past life before the digital wars.  Standing in a corner of a candle-lit room, she was already observing the events of the day intently.

            "There is no right or wrong in love.  If you love me, you will not shun me," Dawna heard herself shouting.

            Dawna watched Gennai hesitating for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, bit back his lower lip, and then replied monotonously, "Then I do not love you then."

            Tears trickled down from the eyes of both Dawna and Dawn.  'Why am I crying?' Dawna asked herself.  Feelings of melancholy, agony and frustration erupted within her.  'Why do I feel so agonized?' she shouted madly in her head when the sensation of her heart cracking apart as though it was made of thin ice consumed her.

            She heard her past self sniffling and then declaring, frustrated, "Fine!  I never want to see you again.  I'm through being a Digidestine.  I'm through being the gatekeeper.  I'm through being your apprentice.  But most of all, I'm through with loving you."

            Gennai said nothing.  A few tears shed from his eyes, but only Dawna took note of them.

            "One day, you'll regret this.  The whole digital world will regret breaking us apart!  Now I know why Digimons are so cold, they don't have hearts," Dawn cried out before vanishing.

            "I already am," Gennai whispered remorsefully, and only Dawna barely heard it.

            "I can't take more of this!" Dawna cried out.  She pressed 'Yes' for next destination on the red orb, and then uttered the time of her next visiting: "Take me back to the moment when I was most content."

            A brilliant shade of red flashed, and soon in an instant, Dawna found herself enclosed by bright white walls.  As a precaution, she placed the orb back into her bag.  There were: a fireplace, a king-size bed, a closet, some drawers, a desk cluttered with paperwork, etc., a chair, a window opposite to the door… but most importantly, a person wrapped in a bed sheet sitting closely to a white-cloaked figure by the fireside on the carpeted floor.  By their side was a mug of a hot cocoa.

            Dawna couldn't believe her eyes or ears at what she was about to witness.  Wrapped in a bed sheet was Dawn, and beside her was Gennai.  "It's so cold," Dawn claimed in a shaky voice as her whole body trembled, and Dawna took a quick glance at the window and realized that there was a horrible blizzard taking place outside.

            'It's a good thing that I can't feel the temperatures of the past.'

            Gennai wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.  "Calm down.  It'll be warmer," he told her reassuringly.  Dawn smiled as her body slowly stopped shivering.  With one hand, Gennai grabbed the mug of the hot beverage, and handed it over to Dawn, "Here.  Drink it.  It's hot cocoa.  It should heat you more."  

            Dawn accepted it, and slowly took several sips of it.  "Where's Wishmon?"

            "She's asleep upstairs."

            "Oh," Dawn said dully as she wrapped her fingers around the mug for warmth.  "Thanks for coming out there to rescue me and Wishmon."

            "It's my entire fault for letting you fly out the door on Tykylomon's back in this storm," Gennai avowed wholeheartedly.

            "Don't worry about," Dawn assured, yawning, "it.  Here, have the rest."

            "No, you drink it up."

            "Don't argue with me again.  That's how it always starts," Dawn reminded, and Gennai gave in and finished off the rest of the hot beverage.  He laid it down on the floor, and she snuggled herself closer to him, placing her head on his chest.

            "Don't leave me—"

            "I love you, always," she whispered to him.

            "I love you," he murmured into her ears and they gazed at each other.  Turquoise eyes stared into dark chestnut-coloured eyes.  And for that brief magical moment in time, their lips touched.

            "Sweet dreams, Dawn," Gennai uttered softly as he tugged her sleeping body into bed.  After kissing her forehead, he exited the room silently with one last stare back at her resting in his bed.

            "Girl, you're lucky to have had him like that," Dawna said before taking the orb out of her bag and choosing 'Yes' for next destination.  "Take me back to my present," she commanded.  Nothing happened.  'Uh-oh!  The batteries are too drained to teleport.  It didn't ring three times,' she complained mentally, but discovered that the ringer was set to very low.  'Azulongmon should have mentioned about this!  Er!  Was one of the three destinations supposed to be home?!  ER!!!  I just hope the others come for me.  As tempting as it is, I don't want to be trapped here forever: hungry and miserable,' Dawna mused as she broke down and hid herself in a corner.  She brought out her D-3 only to discover that it was out of range.  In hopelessness, she deposited it back into her handbag and stared at the bed where Dawn was resting serenely; she envied her past self.  Gradually, her eyelids closed, and she was fast asleep, exhausted from her journeys.

*          *          *          

            "Master Azulongmon," a voice recited to a sleeping sky dragon.

            "Huh?  Gennai?" Azulongmon exclaimed as he lifted his head, surprised to see his loyal subject kneeling before him.

            Gennai lowered his head at the presence of the sovereign.  "Your Greatness, I apologize for my late intrusion."

            "Apology accepted.  Now, what is the matter?  Your voice is so full of anxiety," Azulongmon said frankly and yawned.

            "I received several e-mails from the young empress—"

            "Yes, the young empress.  Kamari is quite the character.  She's going to make a great future empress if she decides to stay.  Her most admirable quality is—"

            "Ah-hem."

            "Oh, sorry 'bout that, Gennai.  Go on."

            "The messages informed me that Dawna has come to see you this morning—"

            "That's accurate."

            "Still then, she hasn't gone back home," Gennai answered candidly.

            "Oh?  She promised to leave here quietly when she was done—"

            "Done what, Master?  What was it that she sought from you?"

            "She wanted to visit her past, so I gave her the red orb to do so," replied Azulongmon.  "The safety indicator copy [orb] should be around here somewhere…"  Both of them looked around the crystallized floor and saw the red orb that was left behind.  The flashings were lightning quick, but faint.  "The batteries are almost completely used up.  There's only a small portion left to operate the small features of the orb.  She's probably trapped inside the orb."

            "Mission to attain a green orb to bring her back, Azulongmon?"

            "Granted," Azulongmon approved.

            The young light warrior stood up and toured the place to find a suitable and fully charged-up green orb.  A few seconds later, the young Gennai picked up a glowing green orb.  'Take me to Dawna Chang,' he ordered mentally.  As quick as a blink of the eye, Gennai disappeared with the green orb; no duplicate of that green orb stayed behind.

*          *          *

            Gennai materialized in front of Dawna's sleeping body with the green orb in his hands.  Promptly, he placed the orb into one of his pocket.  Out of instinct, he scanned around and familiarized himself with his new surroundings.  He fondly recalled the surroundings, 'My old place.'  His left hand dug into one of his pockets.  Gennai took out a small golf ball sized blue glowing crystal cube.  "Shield," uttered the light warrior in a deep concentration.

            Moments later, a large bubble shield enclosed Dawna's body.  Noticing this, Gennai took out the green orb again, and whispered his next destination—Dawna's bedroom back in the present.

            Lightning fast, both of them were teleported into Dawna's bedroom.  The light warrior called off the shield using the blue luminous cube and placed it back into his pocket.  The light emission from the green orb allowed him to light up the nearby area.  He switched on the lamp by Dawna's bed.  Next, Gennai collected the red orb and deposited both orbs into his pocket.  Carefully, he took off her shoes, and lifted her into bed.  Then, he covered her body from the neck down with a blanket.  "Pleasant dreams, Dawna," Gennai whispered, about to turn the light off.  A hand reached out and seized his wrist when the room darkened.  "Huh—"

            "Gennai?" a faint voice called out to him, not letting go.  Dawna shifted her body up against the wall, and released his hand to turn the light on again.

            "Sleep," advised Gennai as he looked at her pale face.

            "Why did you come now?" asked Dawna bitterly.

            "Your life was in danger.  I was just there to save you.  Losing a Digidestine and a gatekeeper is unacceptable and unforgivable," answered Gennai monotonously.

            "I guess, loving one is also," Dawna added acrimoniously.  She moved closer to him until they were face to face.  Their eyes met.  They remained transfixed as she searched deeply for his true reaction.

            'No, not for me.  You were worth it,' he mused, and managed to wear a weak smile on his face.

            "I missed you.  I just want you to know that you'll always be an eternal flame in my heart no matter what," Dawna said genuinely as she held his hands.  "Nothing can blow it out.  I shall always love you, my light warrior."

            "We are two worlds apart," he replied back bleakly.

            "Someday, they'll come together—"

            "I will live forever.  One day, you will leave me alone again—"

            "Do you love me?  Do you?"

            "Undeniably and unconditionally," answered the light warrior and kissed her hands.  

            "Me too, and that's why you'll always have me in your heart.  My body may die, but my spirit and love will always be with you; just think of me when I'm gone," Dawna promised heartily as she leaned her body towards him until she could hear his breathing.  Closing her eyes, she started kissing his lips passionately.  She stopped a few seconds afterwards to see what his reaction would be.  Three seconds passed before Gennai responded: his left hand rubbed her cheek softly and he returned her affectionate kiss.

            Several seconds later, Dawna's tummy rumbled, ending their blissful moment.  Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.  "Oops, I forgot I was starving since breakfast," she said, laughing childishly as she placed one hand against her stomach.

            Gennai smiled, amused.  "Let's go down; I'll whip up something for you to eat."

            "Sure.  I won't pass up this opportunity to see you cook," Dawna agreed, smirking.

*          *          *

            The next day arrived with beautiful blue skies and warm spring breezes.  All of Digidestines, with the exception of Mr. Chaikary, and the Digimon gathered themselves at Tai's house for Mimi's and Willis' farewell party.  Quickly and happily the day was spent; everyone headed back home, some to prepare for school, some to prepare for departing Japan, and the others solely to rejuvenate.

*          *          *

            Almost as quick as lightning, the days to August 11th flashed by.  The fateful day for the departure of Dawna, Uraina and Kamari would be the next day.  Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Willis, Von, Uraina, Kamari, Dawna, Gennai, Mr. Chaikary and Jim, Joe's older brother, met at the beach with the Digimon, deciding that it was best to reunite one last time at the place that they spent Easter for enjoyment before the big departure.  At least, Dawna somehow managed to reserve a portion of the beach so that they could freely enjoy themselves at the beach without alarming the public.

            Joe, T.K., Kari, Davis, Kamari, Cody, Gomamon and Submarimon were playing in the water while Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Sora were enjoying their flights by their flying Digimon.  Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Palmon and Mimi were playing in the sand.  Von decided to give Jim a little joy ride on Pythonmon's back.  Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon digivolved to Weregarurumon and was racing against Matt and his Weregarurumon.  Tai, Willis, Uraina, Dawna, Gennai, Agumon, Kokomon, Terriermon and Wishmon were beginning to play Hide-and-seek and True or Dare at the same time.  Willis suggested that whoever is caught within a given time range gets a choice of telling the truth to a question or completing a dare challenged by the seeker so that the game would be more stimulating.  Moreover, it was limitless to the number of people who are caught within the specified time interval.  Willis was selected to seek them out since it was his idea in the first place.  As Willis counted down from thirty to zero seconds, all of them scattered themselves quickly and hid in various places.  When the thirty seconds was up, Willis began skimming the area for them.

            'This is not going to conceal me for long,' Uraina mused, hiding behind large rocks.  She was breathing heavily; she could feel the extreme pounding of her heart.  She wasn't this worked up since the day Tai and Agumon taught her how to ride a simple bicycle in the Digital World over four months ago.  It was a day never to forget for Uraina.  Once she got onto the bike and was balancing on it perfectly, the next problem was trying to stop in time.  Wishmon had to Digivolve into Tykylomon to stop her from crashing into Tai and Agumon.  'It wasn't my fault.  I needed to keep it going before so I won't fall.  And besides it's not my fault that the brakes weren't working properly.'  Uraina burst into sheer laughter, forgetting about keeping hidden, as she recalled herself 'chasing' Tai and Agumon until Tykylomon flew Tai and Agumon up a tree before taking her off the bike as it continued to roll.  

            "Gotch ya!" Willis shouted, alarming Uraina.

            'Uh-oh.'

            "Willis will never find us behind the beach house," Dawna uttered presumptuously to Gennai and Terriermon.

            "I hope not.  I shouldn't have let you drag me into this game.  It sounds demanding, having to either answer a devious question truthfully or do whatever the capturer dares," whined the light warrior.

            "Yeah.  It sounds like black-mail," Dawna joked with a quiet chuckle.  "Just like when I got you to join us kite-flying for Easter?"

            "No, that was more of a practical joke.  Who would have guessed that flying one measly kite would be so much trouble at the beach?"

            "But, it flew, didn't it?"

            "Absolutely, Terriermon.  Don't mind Gennai.  He's just upset that it flew away—" Dawna snickered.

            "Gotch ya!" a voice from behind them exclaimed enthusiastically.  All three of them turned around and saw Willis, smiling smugly.

            "Drats, all three of us got caught," Terriermon complained.

            "I thought you said you were sure that Willis will never find us behind this thing," Gennai said sarcastically, and Dawna just shrugged and smiled.

            "At least, you weren't the first," uttered a feminine voice from behind Willis.  It was Uraina.

            At the end of the round, Wishmon was the only one who wasn't caught by Willis.  Tai, Agumon and Kokomon were spotted up a tree when the branch was breaking off.  "Okay, truth or dare, Guys?"

            "Er.  Both sound the same to me," she uttered grouchily.

            'It better not be a humiliating dare,' Dawna thought.

            'Truth?  That should be better than having to surrender to doing something humiliating,' thought Gennai and Tai.

            "I'll go with Tai," Agumon, Terriermon and Kokomon said.

            "There's nothing you don't already know about us, Willis.  You're our partner," Terriermon stated slyly.  Kokomon nodded amusingly.

            "Ack!  Outsmarted by my own Digimons!"

            Uraina and Dawna snickered.  "Am I going to be the only one doing a dare?"

            "I'm afraid so, Dawna.  I choose the truth."

            "Cowards!" Dawna exclaimed jokingly.

            "Don't worry, Dawna, I'm sure Willis won't tell you to do an impossible task," Wishmon said, trying to comfort her.  Dawna only sighed.

            "Okay, let me do this alphabetically by first name since I've got no idea of Gennai's last name," Willis began explaining and Gennai smirked.  "Agumon gets to tell me if Tai has a crush on someone here—"

            "HEY!" Tai scolded and Agumon gulped before nodding a yes to Willis.  'Stupid Willis.'

            "Next up is Dawna.  Tonight, you get to sing for the whole gang at the talent show Aurora is hosting.  That is your dare."

            "You're kidding, right?!"

            Willis shook his head, meaning that he wasn't joking around, and Dawna almost fainted.  "As for Gennai, how old are you exactly?"

            "Er.  No comments.  I want a different question."

            "Fine.  Who is the greatest Digidestine that has ever lived?"

            "I can't," Gennai answered dourly as he looked directly at Uraina.

            'Why is he staring at me like that?  Does it have to do with me?'

            "It is forbidden for us to mention his name.  He sacrificed himself to right his wrong," he continued gravely as his head lowered.

            "Okay then.  The next contestant is Kokomon.  Now, who is your favourite Digidestine?"

            "That's a rhetorical question; of course, it'll be my human partner."

            "That is so not fair!  You're giving them easy questions to answer while I have to do a hard stuff!" Dawna grumbled.

            "Okay, fine.  Tai is up next.  Let me ask him a difficult question—"

            "You're not helping, Dawna.  Tai and I are the last two for his interrogation.  Not to mention Terriermon."

            "Oh yeah.  I've got it.  Who is that person here that Agumon was claiming that you had a crush on?" Willis asked mischievously.

            'Stupid Willis,' Tai kept on reciting mentally as his cheeks glowed pinkish.

            "You'll make an excellent reporter or journalist, Willis; you sure are persistent," Uraina said sarcastically.

            "Is it my turn yet?  I wanna get this over with quickly," Terriermon uttered impatiently, jumping up and down.

            "Okay, fine.  We'll get back on Tai later.  Okay, Terriermon, tell me who do you secretly admire."

            "Me of course, Silly Willis," Terriermon replied back conceitedly with a smirk and some more jumping.

            "Okay.  Settle down, Bunny Ears," Wishmon ordered.

            "Alright, bring out the dreadful question," Uraina requested, not sounding very excited.

            "Your question is: Who is the first boy you've ever genuinely loved?  That excludes brothers, fathers, and any boy that is blood-related."

            "Er.  The last person always gets the hardest question, doesn't she?"

            "Just answer it so we can all get back to Tai."

            'This must be a clone of Willis.  If not, Willis is evil,' Uraina thought jokingly as she glanced from Willis to Tai and then back to Willis again.  "Would it include Von then?  He's my foster brother?"

            Willis shrugged.  All eyes were on Uraina now, anticipating her reply.  "Ken?!" Uraina uttered loudly when Stingmon and Ken made a crash landing on the sand not far from them.  Uraina quickly ran towards Ken and Stingmon, leaving Tai and the others in dumbfounded.  The name of the holder of Kindness was repeating in Tai's head as Willis and the others darted after her.  Agumon remained by his partner side, staring at him pitifully.

            "Are you alright, Ken?  Wormmon?" a voice called out worriedly.

            "Uraina?"

            "We're fine.  Wormmon and I were just flying too much," reassured Ken as he picked up Wormmon and stood up.

            "That's good to hear," commented Gennai.  "Stay on the ground.  We don't want Digidestines or Digimon getting hurt by accident."

            'Where's Tai and Agumon?' Uraina wondered before taking a glance back at where she ran off from.  She saw both of them standing there, probably daydreaming.

            "Tai?" repeated Uraina as she approached them.

            "Hey.  Are Ken and Wormmon okay?"

            "Huh?"

            "Yes; they're fine, Agumon."

            "That's good news.  You sounded very worried about him."

            "Of course, I would, for all those I care about.  Look at me, Tai, straight into my eyes.  Tell me, did you really believe that I love Ken more than anyone?"

            Tai searched her eyes, but did not reply instantly.  Uraina sighed and then lay on the sand.  "I do care about Ken a lot; but it's not what you're assuming.  Maybe I should have mentioned this before to you: my first love is his brother.  I made an oath to him that I'll be there for Ken if he was in any sort of danger.  Sam is gone now.  He's moved on, and I believe that he would want that for me also," Uraina avowed as tears ran down her cheeks.  Tai and Agumon stared at her as she wiped the tears away.  "It's hard trying to tell someone you're fond of that you like them, even for the slightest bit.  I know that feeling, Tai, that feeling of anxiety, the dying anticipation.  It took you a lot of courage to reveal your feelings towards me while I was sleeping.  Now, it's my turn, and this time, I won't be leaving it for you to solve.  I cannot promise you anything but my affections.  I'm starting to love you.  You cannot replace Sam, and Sam cannot replace you.  I will leave tomorrow.  It will sadden me to let go of everyone here to return, but that is where I am meant to be.  Both of you will always have a place in my heart.  And I do not expect the same feelings to be return.  What I want from you though, Tai, if you are willing, is your answer."

            Tai brought out his right hand ready to pull her up.  Uraina looked up at him as she took his hand and got back up.  She hugged him tightly before both of them kissed each other.  "Let's hide among Davis and the others before Willis comes back for Tai's answer," interrupted Agumon and both of them nodded with a chuckle.

*          *          *

            A new day dawned with grey thunderclouds in Odaiba.  By nine, a loud thunderstorm erupted; the rapid raindrops pierced through the skies almost like bullets piercing through paper.  Fortunately, Gennai, all of the Digidestines, including Mr. Chaikary, and their Digimon were indoors, at the talent show Aurora was hosting.

            The show already started.  The fourth act just ended and Dawna was stepping onto the stage, in front of hundreds of spectators.  Directly sitting in the first, second and third rows were all her friends.  "I hope she doesn't get stage fright."

            "Don't worry, Matt," Sora assured as Aurora announced Dawna's name through the stage's stationary microphone.  She took a bow.

            Aurora left the stage, leaving Dawna and several musicians in the spotlights.  Right in front of Dawna was a microphone.  She cleared her throat before speaking into it.  "I would like to dedicate this song, 'No Place That Far', by Sara Evans and Vince Gill to all those who live away from their loved ones."  Dawna closed her eyes as she took a deep breath before letting the lyrics of the song rolled melodically off her tongue.

_I can't imagine, any greater fear  
Then waking up, without you here,  
And though the sun, will still shine on,  
My whole world, would all be gone,  
But not for long,  
  
If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far  
  
It wouldn't matter why we're apart,  
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much  
  
If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far  
  
If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,  
There's no place that far  
  
Baby there's no place that far_

*          *          *

            It was two in the afternoon.  The storm had moved and the skies had cleared up.  Only fifteen minutes remained before the eclipse was all over.  The Digidestines, the Digimon, Mr. Chaikary, Gennai, and Aurora, whom Dawna decided to tell her digital secret before her departure, were all gathered on the roof of Ken's apartment building.  Kamari, Uraina and Dawna released their digi-eggs from the grey terminal.  Izzy was standing by to read the list of instructions Azulongmon and Gennai prepared for them on his laptop.  "All three of you must close your eyes, and concentrate on uniting, just think about the united form of all three of you," Izzy read aloud after everyone said their goodbyes.  Unfortunately, though, it was going to take some more goodbyes before leaving.

            "Goodbye, Gennai," Dawna said as she hugged him lastly.

            "Take care," Gennai answered back with a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

            "I'll miss you, Tai," whispered Uraina into his ear as they hugged.

            "We'll all miss all three of you," several of them wailed.

            "Love is so overrated," Kamari murmured under her breath, slightly amused and slightly annoyed by their lovey-dovey behaviours.  But to her surprise, someone sneaked a peck on her lips, which resulted in the others gaping and her own body to feel numb.  However, her face blushed and her heart was beating livelier.

            "Thanks for not forgetting me, Maria," Davis told the young former empress.

            "Good luck, Davis.  Don't miss me too much," she finally responded, beaming playfully.

            "Alright then.  It's time for you three girls to get going.  Only ten minutes remain," Mr. Chaikary reminded and everyone nodded.

            Kamari, Uraina and Dawna placed their digital eggs on the floor within the circle they formed.  They held hands as they shut their eyes in deep concentration.  After a few seconds, the digi-egg of Forgiveness, the digi-egg of Purity and the digi-egg of Eternity ascended luminously and fused into one ultimate egg, the digi-egg of Unity.  One brilliant, blinding flash of white light followed.  Everyone avoided the flash and then reopened their eyes when it ended.  "The portal to the second Earth is now completely open and safe to go through," Izzy informed.  A split second later, before them were no longer the three individual girls but instead, an unconscious adolescent girl with long auburn hair starting to fade away.

            Her friends stared, weeping quietly, as her body completely faded out.  "The teleportation process is complete," Izzy mumbled, closing his laptop.

            "Until we meet again," Mr. Chaikary's Gabumon muttered.

            "They may not remember us once they've returned united, but we'll never forget them," Wishmon said, brightening up.

            Meanwhile, from Azulongmon's place, he was observing all of them through a large violet orb.  "Don't worry, My Warriors; someday, they'll be summoned to come back."

*The End*

**A/N:** Okay, that was it—the final chapter… it's like 28 pages in MS Word.  I know, I know, I write too much.  Anyway, I hope the conclusion wasn't too depressing.  Please post your opinion in a review… Thanks again for reading and reviewing, especially going through this very lengthy chapter.  Okay, bye now.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon does not belong to me.  The song "As long As You Love Me" is sung by the Backstreet Boys, so of course, it doesn't belong to me.  The song "No Place That Far" is sung by Sara Evans and Vince Gill, so I don't own it either.


End file.
